Teach me
by elusivesky
Summary: Kuusuke never gave Kusuo the eraser device, creating instead, powerful objects to seal away Kusuo's power allowing him to maintain his powers and have a normal life, but what if these objects aren't exactly what they seem to be? A story about the power the feelings have, hell, they can be even stronger than a psychic's power. Rated M for foul language, violence, and some hot stuff.
1. Winds of Change

**Author's note: A small opening chapter to my first fanfic so please be gentle. Actually, this is my first time writing something at all so I hope someone gets to enjoy it. I apologize in advance for any typing or grammar errors since English isn't my mother language.**

**Any feedback would be appreciated.**

**This is something that has been on my mind for a few months after the ending of Saiki's history.**

**This fic is rated T but will probably be changed. A new story about feelings and the power they have. Who knows, they may be even stronger than a psychic's power.**

* * *

**Winds of Change**

The blonde scientist took a long look at the machine he created a few months ago, wondering:

'_Is this really the only way_?'

He remembered the talk with his brother and one pervert medium a few days ago. He showed his creation to Kusuo not imagining that he would actually use it, his real intention was to show he had a way to stop his powers and beat him. He knew his brother always wanted to get rid off his powers but also that he didn't like to lose.

After his brother's acceptance, it felt like this machine in form of a turd was not the answer to Kusuo's problems, but just some cheap way to go around things and settle for the easier and fastest road.

The scientist wasn't happy with the way things turned out, it felt... Lacking... Inconclusive... Wrong.

Then an idea struck his powerful brain, and he smiled smugly.

"I guess this will also be interesting, for both of us, Kusuo."

He starts to think in super-speed through all possibilities and a few minutes later, he came back to reality, finally moving to sit in his chair.

As he turns his chair to look outside the window, he crushes the turd (part of his brain refusing to crush a thing with a turd's format barehanded, but obeying anyway) and throws into the trash can next to his chair.

"This will be my present for you Kusuo, you will thank me someday, I'm sure of it."

The murderous face of his younger brother popped up inside his mind and he laughed.

"Maybe not so sure, ha ha ha ha."

The genius pressed the secretary button on his desk and spoke:

"Mark an appointment with the geology's professor, the minister and... Oh, and also with the Rector."

"Yes, sir." a voice responded.

After that, he stared at his computer screen looking for the right programs. He noticed the wallpaper of his computer and was sure of what to do next.

His secretary knocked twice, entering the room with a few documents and approached to deliver them to Dr. Kuusuke. She then saw his gaze towards the screen and followed it to see what could put a smile on Dr. Kuusuke's face, who wasn't known as a cheerful person.

"You have a nice family Kuusuke-san, are those your brothers and sisters?"

He looked up to her and said strangely, almost like he was sad and happy at the same time:

"No, not mine."

He said that with a dismissive tone that she recognized as her cue to leave. She bowed and left the room.

He looked again at the boy in the center of the picture, surrounded by a group with a reluctant smile on his face.

That smile was the key to the scientist's resolve as he started to open programs and documents.

'_All right, time to do some thinking for my dearest brother's sake._'

He thought that and laughed in his maniac way.

* * *

Miles away from London, a pink-haired boy felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked around and with a sigh stood up from the sofa where he was watching tv.

"What's wrong Kuu-chan?"

His mother asked from the kitchen, looking at his strange posture.

'_Yare yare, maybe Teruhashi is on her way here or one of the other noisemakers, seriously... So much for my Saturday rest._' He thought as he removed his germanium ring to prepare for their arrival.

Little did he know that a big change was about to happen in his life, and those changes would show him how one normal life can sometimes be very exciting.

Somewhere in the city, a girl who was painting her nails humming some strange music, felt uneasy, like a bad omen. She then stood up and walked to her table (where it could be seen a lot of crystal balls, amulets, cards, and items somehow linked to luck and future reading) and took her crystal ball, that didn't actually look crystal because its surface was covered with a lot of props. After sitting on the floor again, she took a close look into the sphere.

"Awww, I can't see much because of the props."

'_Maybe I should take them off.'_

_Yes, she should._

"I'll just look between them."

_Just take it off, please._

"Wassup with you Kusuooo, what's going on with your future?"

She asked herself as she saw something that made her choke. For a few seconds, she was speechless.

"No waaaay, is this for real?"

A nervous smile appeared on her face. The future she saw was not too solid, it had fog form, meaning it wasn't definitive yet, waiting for choices to be made that would rearrange it or let it follow the course.

'_I can still change it._' She thought.

The girl gave a little thought about what she saw, biting her lip with a serious look on her face that didn't fit her character. She knew that she was a part important in the future she saw, and for a moment she told herself:

"Maybe I should ignore this, it is not my job to mess with the future, but I really can't do that, even if I want to."

After thinking for more time, she finally confirmed inside her head and heart.

"I'm not letting something like this happen to the world, no waay."

She smiled devilishly as she looked again at her cristal ball that showed the foggy images just minutes ago.

There were no more images, the fog was spinning, like a hurricane.

Her statement and will to take part in the near events changed the foggy future, leaving nothing concrete to see but a hurricane of possibilities. At the center of the spinning fog, there was still something strange, but she couldn't see it.

Because her props were in the way.

"~That's more like it~" She smiled as she started painting her nails again.

A blue-haired angel-like girl looked at the sky through the window of her room and let a little sigh escape her lips. She looked at the street as a few plastic bags were being taken by the wind and suddenly tilted her head with interest as the trash started rotating and then going up, just like-

"Looks like a little hurricane". She giggled

She slowly walked to her bed and laid on her back with arms wide open, looking at the ceiling without really seeing anything.

"I wish Monday would come sooner."

She said as she slightly blushed, covering her face with her pillow:

"Mooooh!"

* * *

Author's Note: xD


	2. Bond

**Author's note: ;)**

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking through telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '_

* * *

**Bond  
**

Drops of sweat fell from Kuusuke's chin to the floor as he pounded a tiny thing with an electric hammer. Every time he pounded the item, an electric wave was sent through the little object making it glow. After a few minutes, he took the object using pliers and held above his head, placing it against the light. The shining ring flashed, just like the eyes of the scientist who then, placed the ring inside a metal box and left the room, headed to another floor, which he was only capable of entering by eye and voice scanners. He went inside a dark room, the only thing barely visible was a table in the middle of the chamber. As he closed the door the lights came on and the table appeared but calling that a table wasn't very accurate. A lot of thick cables were coming from the ceiling and tangled around the table that was connected to a machine above. That machine could only be described as some kind of gun, making the whole picture look like a torture chamber of some sort, it was almost impossible to see the ceiling itself, because of the cables and cooling systems exits, also, the table had cables coming from below and a lot of chipsets on its surface. Kuusuke went to the corner and started switching all panels from _off_ to _on_ until the table illuminated and a tiny gap in the middle of the table shone, indicating something very small could be fit there. Kuusuke placed the platinum ring on the socket and pressed a red button on the table making a compartment pop open at the right side revealing a few small rocks as big as a tennis ball, but with different shapes and a faint glow. He took a rounded one and the compartment closed, followed by another opening on his left. He placed the blue rock inside and pressed the red button again, taking a few steps back until his back was against the wall. The machine started to glow more and more, making a sound as if it was powering up, then a few seconds after charging, all its surface started to glow in a blue pulse and the weapon above started shooting some kind of laser that reached the ring. As soon as the ring was touched by the laser it started to make a resonant

noise and the blue glow increased. After a few seconds, it looked like the ring was made of pure light and the noise reached its peak followed by a pulse of energy that was sent towards all directions messing Dr. Kuusuke's hair who turned his face from the windblast and turned back to see the machine starting to shut down as some cryogenic steam was poured on the machine to help the cooling process. Kuusuke approached the table and felt energy pulses steadily coming from the ring.

"C'mon." He hissed.

As he stared at the pulsing ring feeling it's pressure, the ring stop glowing and the scientist slowly got closer to take the ring in the palm of his hand. To his surprise, it wasn't hot, strangely it was very cold and he took a closer look almost touching the ring with his nose. The Platinum ring still had a faint glow but it was ready. Kuusuke saw a dark blue pattern like a serpent entangled with her pray and smiled at how perfect it turned out to be, it was perfect. The blue part was slowly losing its glow and the smile turned into a smirk on Kuusuke's face.

"Finally, the last piece is ready."

He said as he left the room in a hurry. On the corridor he passed by a man wearing a suit and wearing sunglasses, speaking as he walked by him not bothering to stop:

"Find someone to attend the infusion chamber and clean everything, I'm in a hurry."

The man just nodded pressing a finger towards his ear and spoke in a low tone while Kuusuke was already inside the elevator going down to his lab. Upon arriving in his lab, he opened his vault(the password was Kusuo's birthday) and took out a wooden box, that he placed on his desk. He opened the box, revealing its contents:

Three small puddled slots were at view, and two of them already had rings on it.

A Silver ring with green symbols on its inner part. The symbols didn't belong to any registered civilization and they looked like runes of some sort.

A Gold ring with red scratches all over its external part. At first, the scratches looked random, but after a closer look, a pattern could be noticed, a pattern that left the scratches perfect balanced.

Kuusuke placed the ring on its puddle, the third ring was here. A Platinum ring with a blue pattern that looked like a serpent entangled with its pray. The pattern went into the inner part of the ring and came out to the external part, repeating until it reached the begin again.

Kuusuke looked at his monitors and grabbed his phone, pressing a quick call number:

"Hello mother, how are you doing? Good?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting soon."

"Yes, very soon, but could you please do me a favor? Don't tell Kusuo because I have a surprise gift for him."

"You too, see you soon mother."

He ended the call and pressed another quick call button. Someone quickly answered:

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm ready."

* * *

The classroom was noisy with the self-study class but Saiki really didn't care, he was lost in thoughts remembering his fight with his brother where he first saw the eraser device that Kuusuke build, so he could finally be normal. At that moment he came to terms with himself and accepted it, he was ready to give up his powers, but when he was ready to take it from Kuusuke's hands fully certain about erasing his powers, something flashed behind his brother's eyes and he told that the device wasn't complete yet, so he

should be patient.

_'He told me that he only needed a couple of days to finish it so what happened, it's been two weeks. Maybe he's just messing with me, I should've grabbed when I had the chance, but what should I do to make him give it to me now?'_

He started plotting, imagining if it was ok to use a few torture techniques to get his device from his brother. He was so focused that he didn't realize that his right neighbor was staring at his face with curiosity.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Saiki-kun, he looks troubled, almost nervous or anxious... That's not even close to his usual bored face. Maybe I should ask him about the problem that's bugging him, and if there's actually a problem, I could help him, so that way we can become closer... More intimate and... And I could expect an "ofu" right? RIGHT?'_

'_Yare yare, so I'm making such a face that even Teruhashi is finding it odd, I should be more careful now that she's sitting next to me, sneaking glances all the time... What a pain.'_

The girl had just started thinking of the best way to ask him without being too intrusive when she saw something strange.

_'Huh? Did he just react to me? But I didn't say anything out loud did I? It looked like he'd heard me and somehow... Adjusted is expression back to his bored one. What? Look, he's doing it again, why is he tense like this?'_

_'Well, shit.'_

That was the only thing Saiki could think at the moment.

_'How the hell did Teruhashi noticed these small details and jumped to that conclusion, she was supposed to just be daydreaming about me falling for her and saying "ofu" for the rest of my life.'_

He put his game face on, she wasn't really suspicious of anything but was looking at him with very curious eyes, so he went back to what he believed to be his troubled face and sighed so she wouldn't have any strange ideas.

_'Hm, that face again, I guess I'm just overthinking.'_

He never expected that she was so observant, that almost caught him off guard. The last class was about to begin when he heard something that really startled him, making his face show surprise.

_"Yo, Kusuo."_

His surprise face vanished as fast as it came and a hint of anger took its place as he continued to listen:

_"I want to talk to you about a few things so could you come with me for a minute? It's not like you really need to study."_

_'How am I reading his mind- Ah, he must've taken his hairpin off.'_

Saiki tried to read his brother's mind again but there was nothing.

"Tsk."

Saiki grabbed his bag and turning to the desk behind him, asked Kaidou:

"Kaidou, can you please tell the teacher that I went to the infirmary because I felt sick?"

"Huh? you're sick Saiki? WAIT, DON'T TELL ME IT'S A BIOLOGICAL ATTACK FROM DARK REUNION?!"

"Kuboyasu, can you please tell the teacher that I went to the infirmary because I felt sick?"

"Ah, sure thing Saiki, get well soon."

"OY SAIKI, DON'T IGNORE ME!"

He was so eager to get to his brother that he completely forgot about his curious neighbor and how he should act around her. Right at that moment, she had a serious gaze towards the pink-haired boy.

_'Did he just "Tsk" before standing? He doesn't look sick at all, is that a lie? Again, what was that posture just now, like he was stabbed with a pencil and then the sudden change in his expression?'_

She stood from her place and walked next to the window, leaving a little "ah" escape her lips as she saw a person waving directly at her.

_'I know that guy, he's Saiki's brother, Saiki Kuusuke I think... The prick who dared to spoke a handful of things to me back when I went to the shrine with Saiki. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be dead after I used my "angel tears" against him?'_ She pondered tilting her head a little and holding her chin.

_'But I heard that he lives in London, what is he doing here-'_

Then, Saiki entered her field of view as he walked fast-paced towards his brother.

_'Huh? Why isn't Saiki in the infirmary? So it was a lie, he's just ditching- Wait, hold on for a second, how did he know that his brother was there waiting for him? He doesn't even have a cellphone. Did they agree to meet at this hour? It doesn't seem much likely, then how?'_

She bit the tip of her thumb to hold her frustration while whispering to herself:

"There's something strange going on."

Aiura, who was watching everything passing on their faces as she sneaked glances at both of them, also stood and walked to the window from the other side of the classroom, pretending to throw something in the trash can so she could look outside. She saw two figures walking away and frowned:

_'So it has begun huh? That was faster than I anticipated.'_

* * *

Saiki was walking towards his brother with his murderous intent at full power, only stopping when they became uncomfortably close.

"Hello there my dear brother, how have you been?" Kuusuke asked in a cordial tone ignoring the murdering glare on Kusuo's face.

_"I guess a couple of days __has a different meaning to you, huh? Well, is it ready?"_ He couldn't control himself, so he just asked harshly, but Saiki saw the same thing he saw back when he asked for the eraser for the first time, he saw something passing behind his brother's eyes.

"Before that, there are a few things we need to discuss, mind coming with me elsewhere?"

_"Lead the way."_

They walked for a few minutes in the general direction of their home until they reached an abandoned playground. Saiki remembered this place, they used to play here

when they were younger. Well, the other kids actually played. Somehow Kusuke ended trying to build a mechanized base in the sandbox that would shoot anyone who dared to approach it with water balloons. Kusuo made almost every kid cry by winning everything they had at Junkempo and after that, they were kind of

banned from this place.

"Haha, this place brings nice memories."

_'Speak for yourself, I'm sure we traumatize a few of those kids.'_

Kuusuke went to the old swing and sat as Saiki stood by his side, leaning on the metal structure.

_'Something is off, he's not usually like this, in fact, I never saw him like this. Is he trying some trick or bullshit, although it doesn't seem like it, this serious face he's making it's just odd.'_

"What's is it so important that it couldn't wait for me to get home?"

Silence floated in the air for a few seconds, making Saiki start to feel anger about his brother's behavior, but he also felt a little bit concerned. When he was about to ask what was his problem, Kuusuke spoke:

"Kusuo, listen to what I'm about to say carefully, because I'll never speak about this again, and if you tell someone, I'll just deny it."

_'Ok, what the hell was going on, is he really Kuusuke?'  
_"You're acting strange, are you really Kuusuke? Did one of your machines actually killed you and took over your body? Stop it and just tell me what happened."_  
_

He didn't smile at his joke and instead, he continued to stare at the ground for a few more seconds, looking up out of the blue asking Saiki:

"Kusuo, are you happy?"

_What?_

_"What? What kind of question is this, are you trying to make fun of me-" _Saiki was about to ask if this was some kind of joke when he saw the look on his brother's face as he stared at the ground again. That look on his face silenced Saiki.

"I'll reformulate, you right now, are you a happy person with the way your life is?"

Saiki couldn't answer this kind of question out of the blue, but he started thinking about it.

_'Since I was young, I always saw these powers as a curse, I'm the man who had everything taken away from me. All I just wanted was to be normal, but even when I tried to blend in... I couldn't. I didn't know what was the meaning of the word normal anymore. Am I a happy person?' _

The answer was obvious, but suddenly a few smiling faces crossed his mind and he tried to ignore how it makes him feel.

_"I'm not. I... I never was."_ Saiki never was fond of his brother but right now he didn't want to lie to him for some reason, what an odd feeling.

Kuusuke smiled.

"I knew you were going to say something like that. You know Kusuo, you may not be happy right now but you can't say you never had been. There was a time you were happy, a time you were innocent and bright. Do you remember the first time you went to the movies? You spent the whole week before the movie talking about your favorite character and if his powers would be similar to his manga version. You were excited and full of joy, but when you came back home, all you had was disappointment all over your face because you didn't even get to see the movie, you heard the ending from someone coming out of the session. Back in the day, there was also a girl you liked, I know you remember her."

A quick vision of a beautiful reddish hair flashed across Kusuo's mind, making him freeze in place, he couldn't answer, he was just looking at his brother's face as the words flew through him, slashing open old wounds and bringing back dark memories. For some reason, he remembered the exact feeling of each memory that Kusuke kept digging, as if they happened days ago, not years.

"Her name was Tsukihi, and I saw that you liked her, truly, you even used your powers a few times to help her out of some dangerous situations, but then your ocular powers awakened and you couldn't see her face anymore. Even for someone like you, suddenly being able to see the muscles and bones of someone that

you're fond of... At that age... Must have been terrifying. After that, you even pushed her away because you were afraid that a new power could somehow, harm her."

He remembered everything. At first, he felt ashamed because he saw Tsukihi-san naked, then her skin was gone, later her muscles were also gone, leaving nothing but a walking skeleton, which turned and asked him:

"Is there something wrong with my face Kusuo-kun?"

The shock was too much, he felt sick, no matter where he looked people started to appear naked and after that, their muscles and bones. Those memories that he buried deep inside his mind started hurting him again, and he wanted to ask Kusuke to stop, but he couldn't find his voice. After a small pause, Saiki was still speechless, breathing heavily, and his brother started talking again:

"Before your super strength awakened you used to love kendo, you told me that you wanted to start training to beat me into a pulp. Your eyes were full of life as you watched the activities of the kendo club next to our school with your clairvoyance."

_'Stop.'_

"After that, you couldn't control your grip and your swing, so you gave up. At that moment when you dropped the crumbling pieces of the bamboo sword, I was certain that you were going to cry, due to how unfair that situation was, but you didn't. Right at that moment, I looked at you and I could've sworn that I saw chains clinging around your body."

_'Stop it.'_

"Do you remember the first and second time you used your mind control? You had pink hair and didn't want to feel excluded around other people, a normal feeling for a kid, so you went and changed the world so you could be accepted."

_'Please... Stop this.'_

Why couldn't he say the words out loud, He didn't want to remember those feelings that he left behind long ago. He left all that behind because it hurt him so much.

"The second time was to heal a classmate, but he wasn't in any mortal danger, so why did you healed him Kusuo? The answer is simple... Because you always wanted to be a hero and help people. Things like this happened to you each time you discovered a new power, every time you had grown stronger you were also losing something. Later you were shutting yourself away from everything, your feelings were destroyed by your overwhelming power and... No one was there to help you...And all... All I could think was that you were better than me at everything... I-"

_"Stop." _

Saiki was finally able to say, facing the road because he didn't want to look at his brother's face. His brother's voice broke and Saiki was forced to turn and look him in the eyes, his attention caught by the tears that started running down his face, as he said between sobs:

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I didn't notice early how much it was hurting you Kusuo, I am your older brother and still... I am the one that was supposed to protect you, even from your own powers and I... And I didn't."

Saiki's head started to hurt, he didn't want to hear any of this anymore, he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to scream, till his throat was ripped apart, scream about how unfair that shit was, he was just a kid. He wanted to scream at his brother who'd made him revive those feelings again, but he couldn't. A single tear dropped from Saiki's left eye, making him touch his face. He couldn't believe that he was actually crying. Kuusuke used his sleeves to dry his eyes and spoke with a more composed voice:

"I used to tell myself that I built the eraser to finally beat you, but who am I trying to fool... The truth is that I was just too ashamed to give it to you so... Late."

Saiki was about to speak when Kuusuke raised one hand:

"But something hit me Kusuo, even if you hate your powers, even if you never asked for them, or pray for them to be gone every day, they're yours... No, that's wrong, they are a part of you. Although it hadn't been a fun road, your powers brought you this far and made you the person that you are right now, that's why I couldn't give the eraser to you anymore, somehow it felt like I was about to... Kill a part of my brother."

"So you came all the way from Europe to remind me of all that shit for what reason?"

Saiki was expressionless, his eyes looked dead.

"I came to apologize to you, even if you can't forgive me. I also came to give you something."

"What is it?"

Kuusuke reached inside his robe and took a wooden box, stood up from the swing and as he opened the box to show Kusuo its contents he started explaining:

"These- These are my greatest creations. These rings were created from a mix of different metals and germanium. Each combination had to be tested so I could find the right match. Later I started studying about the properties of all fallen comets and meteors on earth and witch one could be of use to stop your powers."

Saiki choked.

"Are you saying that these rings will erase my power?"

"No, they will seal your powers, but if you remove them you'll be able to use your powers whenever you want."

"Is this even possible?"

Kuusuke looked around, it was already dark and there was no one around, they were alone, well, almost alone.

"Of course that some collateral may appear, it's only natural, but I need you to test them for me now, please, but before that, you'll need to remove your limiters or they may cause some conflict."

Saiki didn't feel comfortable but did as he was told and stashed his limiters inside his pocket, thinking that if he weren't using his germanium ring right now, voices from all over the world would be blasting inside his mind. Again, he felt grateful for the ring he was using right now, it was a good idea to wear it after leaving school.

"**The Green Ring** will seal all your _brain/cognitive_ powers. Any power linked to your mind, or that requires your imagination to be activated will be sealed."

As he spoke Saiki, took the green jewel and felt like it was sucking his energy.

"Keep it in mind that after you wear your ring, there may be a few flashing lights, so try not to do in crowded areas."

Saiki looked around and was about to put the green ring when he saw that he was still wearing his germanium ring on his left hand, so he decided to deal with the germanium ring later, choosing his right hand to wear the new ring. The ring was big, so he chose to use it on his middle finger. The moment the ring reached the base of his finger a green light engulfed his body for a few seconds and he felt something cold as if he had entered a cold shower.

Kuusuke was taking his hairpin off his head and putting inside his pocket, instructing Saiki:

"Try to read my mind."

_"I can't... Wait, let me take the germanium ring off, it maybe be-" _

He was talking as he removed the ring and still nothing changed, the world was silent.

_"I can't hear anything."_

"Why are you mute? Oh, perhaps you're still trying to use your telepathy to speak? You'll have to speak with your mouth from now on, try to get used to it."

"I see. Also, I can't hear anything."

Saiki Kusuo spoke in a low weak voice after a long time. Kuusuke nodded to himself, pleased with the outcome and continued:

"Now to make you understand, all your cognitive powers are sealed, but... Let's try this. Use this rock and throw it at that tree using all your strength."

"Are you nuts?"

"Trust me."

_'Ummm... This is new to me so I have to understand what these rings will change. I guess I don't have a choise.'_

He took that small rock and tossed at the tree. A loud WHACK happened followed by a THUD as the rock passed clean through and broke the tree in half making a hole in the dirty ahead. Kuusuke instantly said:

"Now, try to bring the tree back using your restoration."

Saiki approached the fallen tree and putting his hand on it, tried to make it go back 7 years, but nothing happened. He turned to face Kuusuke and shook his head.

"Great, this is going smoother than I expected." Kuusuke clapped his hands together.

"Try to levitate." Kuusuke said.

He assumed his levitation position and float for a few seconds.

_'What?'_

"It is as I imagined, it depends on how you activate your power, I thought you used your mind to levitate and fly, but the order to activate the power actually comes from your body... Well, I'm sure you can test everything later so you can learn which ones will work and which ones won't." He took a short pause and took a second ring out:

"**The Red Ring** will seal your _body/transformation_ power. Any power that starts from your body will be seal just like I explained earlier."

Saiki took the ring and looked at some scratchy patterns, he also saw something similar in the green one but in the inner part. As the red ring reached the base of his ringer finger, a red light appeared, but this time it was hot, it wasn't an unpleasant sensation though.

"Try again with the rock."

He quickly grabbed a rock and tossed it, watching it fly for a few meters, dropping to the floor. He was sure that he used the same amount of strength.

"Amazing." Saiki couldn't hide his excitement as the miraculous ring weakly glowed.

"Now the last one. **The Blue Ring**, in essence, is like your old limiters but with a major difference, since it will let you control the amount of power you want to use after you remove the green or the red. Of course, some training will be required for you to get the hang of it, but I'm sure you can handle it."

Saiki put the smallest ring on his pinky finger, feeling something that made his eyes almost pop. He felt the blue light that came out of the ring involving him as if it was trying to crush his bones. It was like an invisible snake was squashing his body but after the initial shock, he realized that it didn't hurt that much.

"That's it, your powers are sealed for good. I'm sure that these rings will not atone for all your suffering but I hope... I hope that you can at least archive a small portion of happiness."

Saiki could never forget what happened, but he could at least try to forgive his brother.

"I never thought that this day would come but... Thank you, Kuusuke."

"Aaaaaw, my dear brother finally spoke my name without his sharp tone, I'm so touched."

"And you just ruined the moment, retard."

"Hahahahaha. Anyway, I'll take my leave because you have some major problems to solve right now, but remember what I told you right at the start of our conversation, don't tell this to anyone, and next time we meet, let's play some chess."

"I'll remember."

Kusuo looked at Kuusuke's face, noticing that he had dark circles below his eyes and was a little skinny. That shot a sensation through Kusuo's body and for an instant he wanted to hug his brother. Saiki never really considered Kuusuke a brother and for a few seconds, he was surprised with this impulse, managing to quickly recover.

Kuusuke started to walk away from him waving above his head but something hit Saiki:

"Wait, what do you- What do you mean by... Major problems?" Saiki asked, his voice cracking twice.

Kuusuke stopped, turned to face his brother and said with a smile:

"I'm not the one that's going to teach you this part, but if I were to bet... Then I would go all in and say it's a job more suited to her."

He pointed towards Kusuo, who was confused for a few seconds until he realized someone was behind him. Full of leaves on her hair and blouse, with some dirt on her skirt and holes on her socks, Teruhashi Kokomi slowly walked towards Saiki and stopped 5 meters away from him, her bag sliding from her arm to the floor with a low "thud".

_'Yare yare, how am I suppose to deal with this right now? This is an emergency. How long was she hidden watching us and how I didn't notice her earlier? Oh, I was using the germanium ring... Shit. Why isn't she saying anything? Maybe I should try to play it cool.'_

"What's wrong... Teruhashi-san?" Saiki said, realizing too late that his voice was different.

_'Shit.'_

"Saiki-kun... Are you really Saiki-kun?" She asked in a low voice, her eyes on the ground.

"Yes, I just... I just had a problem with my throat, that's why I left early. I found my brother and was having... Fun with my brother, he brought some interesting things from Europe, some... Neon lights or something like that."

She nodded and Saiki felt relief as she was about to accept his excuse.

"Then, what did he brought from Europe that could give you enough strength to destroy a tree and open a hole on the ground with a small rock?" She asked as she looked up to his eyes.

The first thing Saiki thought before he was terrified by her question was a question that popped in his mind right after their eyes met.

_Those eyes._

_'Who is this person? This person in front of me can't be Teruhashi Kokomi.'_

Her cold blue eyes pierced through him as she held his gaze, it was almost hypnotic.

"I think... We... Need to talk."

* * *

Inside a chopper a blonde scientist smiled again, pleased with himself:

"I hope I managed to at least start a foundation for us Kusuo, I hope this helps you move on with your life, then I can make it up to you... For everything." The pilot asked:

"Where to, sir?"

"Home."

The scientist sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted.


	3. Theory

**Author's note: **I don't know if this chapter will offend a few ppl, but I apologize if it does. I may change the rating from T to M because I intend to bring some messed up shit soon. As always let me know your impressions and leave a review. Bye.

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking using telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '_

* * *

**Theory**

"We... need to talk."

Saiki said and Teruhashi's face softened. All he could read was doubt and caution.

"Let's sit for a bit." Saiki pointed to a bench next to the swing that Kusuke sat a few minutes ago waiting for her to grab her bag and follow him. She took her time looking at the fallen tree and the hole on the ground with disbelief as they passed by. Saiki sat, and she stood on her feet for a few seconds still contemplating the destructed tree with narrow eyes. She sat as far as the bench allowed.

_'She must be afraid... Well, she should be. Now, what's the best course of action here? Maybe I should lie to her and come up with some scientifical explanation for my sudden strength surge or maybe I should use my powers to alter her memory or even go back in time to prevent this from happening.'_

Saiki's last hour wasn't something he wanted to revive, and also altering the past wasn't an easy task. His incidents with the fire dick and his parents taught him that. He was aware that she was looking at his face while he was concentrated looking forward, trying to decide the best way to deal with this situation.

_'Maybe I should petrify her so I can have more time to think... No, that's not good enough since her pervert brother would call the cops to search for her if she doesn't go home.'_

Suddenly, Teruhashi spoke in a low and calm voice which made Saiki look at her face:

"For the look on your face and the time you're taking to explain, am I right to assume that you're trying to come up with the best lie you can think?"

She looked deep inside his eyes while silent words passed through them. She looked away from Saiki and tried to control her feelings as she felt hurt by his mistrust again.

"Saiki-kun, I don't know how you did that or what's going on with you but, we are friends right?" She asked with a sad voice.

"I want you to tell me the truth, whatever it is. I'm not going to hate you or treat you differently, and if you need any help... I'll do whatever I can to help you. Also, I'm sorry about the way I looked at you back there, I saw on your face that you were surprised. I was a little mad at you for hiding things from me because I... Err... I... Because we're friends right?"

She went full tomato as the words almost came out of her mouth.

"It's n-not like we are a-anything s-s-special to each other, it's not like if we have s-some kind of r-r-relation-" She started muttering and Saiki sighed mentally.

_'Yare yare, enough with this Lovecom, I'll just tell her part of the truth and depending on her reaction I may have to use my powers, even if I don't know how to properly use my rings yet.'_

"Indeed I was about to lie to you, I still think it's the best course of action, but I'll tell you the truth, under two conditions."

Her eyes flashed to his face and she gasped with his intention of telling the truth. She just waited in silence for him to name his terms, her eyes almost glowing.

"You can't tell anything I may say to you to anyone, and if you can't handle the truth I'll have to-" He was trying to find a phrase better than _alter your memory_. She flinched away from him as she truly felt fear because of his serious expression.

"A-Are you going to h-hurt me Saiki-kun?"

"What? No, I won't hurt you, don't worry, but if you can't handle this I may be forced to change your memory."

Her face was blank for a few seconds and Saiki just waited in silence for her to digest that statement.

"You can change people's memories?" she asked almost inaudible.

_'Ok, let's try this'_

"Let me start fresh. I had what you could call "powers", one of those powers allows me to modify part of a person's memory."

Teruhashi was pale as a ghost staring at Saiki's face.

_'Huh, maybe I should slow down before she faints on me.'_

"What you saw before was me and my brother doing some... Tests. That's all." Saiki said ending the explanation and Teruhashi came back to life. She spoke so fast that Saiki almost couldn't understand her questions.

"What you mean that's all? Those lights I saw were real right? How do you have so much strength? Did you say powers? So you have more than two? Does your brother have powers too? Can't you give me any more details?"

Saiki just stared back with a suggestive face for a few seconds until she realized: _If you can't handle I may be forced to change your memory._

"Sorry, It's just too much. I still think that I'm dreaming. There's no way that a human can have such strength and can change people's memories."

After a few seconds, she took a deep breath and spoke normally.

"I would like you to tell me about your p-powers if it's ok with you."

_'Damn, that's exactly what I didn't want you to ask. Seriously.'_

"No, my brother doesn't have any powers, he is a genius though. Actually, you could call that his power. I used to call myself a psychic because I had a few powers like flight, super-strength, invisibility, clairvoyance, petrify vision, x-ray vision, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, restoration, shrinking power, teleportation, time travel, transformation... Between others."

Saiki couldn't tell her that he had telepathy, she would probably die of embarrassment so he waited for his words to sink in while carefully watching her reaction. She was silent, lost in thoughts for some time before frowning and asking:

"What you mean you _had powers_? You just used them minutes ago, didn't you?"

Instead of being afraid, running or trying to escape the reality she was taking this insane new information pretty well. Well enough for her to ask about more details.

"My brother was helping me get rid of my powers, we were doing tests." He was explaining but Teruhashi exclaimed loudly:

"WHAT? Why would you get rid of such impressive powers Saiki-kun? It doesn't make any sense."

Saiki's expression darkened and she felt apprehensive for a second.

"I shouldn't be angry at you, you still don't know anything about how my powers work... Even though, I can't help but feel annoyed, sorry. Listen, all my powers have some kind of flaw or cons if you prefer, so these powers were the worst thing that ever happened to me. If you don't believe me, let me give you some examples: I can't do any physical activity because I can't control my strength. I can't touch anything directly because I have psychometry which allows me to receive information from an object or person directly. I can't take off my glasses or I could end up petrifying someone... I could go all night telling you how these cons ruined my normal life, but I'm sure you got the picture now."

Saiki wanted to use his telepathy as an example but remembered in time that he shouldn't. He was also tired of speaking, his throat was sore. Suddenly, she stared at him with some improper intensity and asked:

"You still hiding something from me arent you? Since you already told me this much why are you hiding anything else?" A hint of anger passing through her face. Before Saiki could answer she asked:

"Wait, how did you got rid of your powers?"

Her face was genuinely curious, but her hands were slightly shaking, maybe she wasn't so calm after all. Saiki showed his right hand where 3 rings could be seen. She tilted her head a little while analyzing the rings, thinking... Then she realized.

"Those lights... The lights I saw... Green, Red and Blue, those lights are somehow linked to these rings? They have a faint color on them."

_'Damn, she's smart... I guess what I heard in our classroom wasn't just a random insight. This girl has some quick-thinking and deduction behind that frivolous mind of hers.'_

"You're quick huh, and you're also right, these rings are seals to my powers. I just learned about these rings from my brother today, as he called me so I could test them. He was explaining to me how they work."

Saiki was about to leave at that when she raised her eyebrows and suggestively and quick nodded. Saiki didn't need to read her thoughts to hear the word: "continue" coming from her expression.

_'Should I really give her any more details? This could end bad but somehow I don't dislike the idea of her knowing it all, she's a close classmate.'_

Saiki never really liked to think of his classmates as friends, but deep inside, he knew that it was true, he was just too stubborn to accept it. Guess Saiki may have inherited some of his Grandpa tsundere's genes.

_'Oy, you wanna die?'_ Saiki angrily asked the fic writer.

_Er... Continuing._

"I don't know if I should keep telling you more, don't you think this is enough for the day?"

Saiki asked but she wasn't paying attention anymore, instead, she was lost in thoughts looking at his shirt, but not really seeing anything.

"Teruhashi-san?" Saiki asked a few seconds later and she looked into his eyes. All Saiki could see was despair, and before he could ask what was wrong, she asked, her lips barely moving:

"Saiki-kun, I want to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth."

Uh-oh.

_'This doesn't sound good, what could it possibly be?' _Saiki was trying to think something that could anticipate her question when she asked:

"You told me a few of your powers but in the end, you said, _between others_. You also just said your brother "called you, so you could test your rings" even though you don't have a cellphone."

_'Shit, I slipped, I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't paying attention, well, this isn't good at all. She's definitely going to die out of embarrassment. Oh well, this may at least get her off me.'_

"By any chance, do you have a power that let you- s-somehow h-hear... You know, hear what people are t-thinking?"

Saiki sighed in defeat thinking: Here it goes.

"Yes."

Saiki said without looking at her, giving some time for her to recover from the shock but the minutes passed and she wasn't saying anything anymore. Saiki looked at her and saw that she was trying hard not to cry, but tears were already dropping to her lap.

_'Yare yare, I know it's embarrassing, but you don't have to cry, seriously.'_

"I know you're embarrassed but you shouldn't be. I wasn't doing it on purpose, like a said my powers have cons, and my mind reading flaw is that it can't be turned off." Saiki tried to explain like he was apologizing.

"Your mind should be a secret, sacred place where no one should be able to pry. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would feel like this. Sorry."

"So... All this time you've been listening to everything I thought?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Yes."

She had both hands closed, resting on her lap and was shaking a little. Before she could say anything Saiki started talking.

"Don't worry, I know that your interest in me it's only caused by the fact that I never tried to get closer to you and didn't have the reactions that most of the males did. It's not like you're the problem here."

Saiki kept talking looking forward, trying to relieve the girl of her embarrassment, but he didn't notice what he was doing. She looked at his face but he didn't notice her expression.

"So don't let this get to you. Now that you know the reason, you can also understand that you didn't felt anything towards me, it was just frustration becau-"

SLAP!

Saiki felt pain as he was slapped on the face by the girl that was now standing in front of him. His glasses almost fell, as he looked at her, with a perplexed face. She was still crying but her face didn't show embarrassment, just anger, and pain.

"H- How dare you." She said while turning and walking away from him.

_'Er... What the hell just happened?'_ A clueless Saiki asked himself as he watched the girl disappear in the shadows.

* * *

'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I just hit him! What the hell did I do?'

Teruhashi walked fast away from the playground where she just slapped the boy she likes in the face.

_'Why did he start saying those awful things, I couldn't control myself, of course I like you, dumbass... It's not because you never gave a shit about me... Well maybe at first but not now.'_

She was walking towards her home lost in thoughts and didn't realize that she made a wrong turn, going through a different street.

_'I still can't believe that was real, is Saiki some kind of God? What the hell, if he told me he had powers I would laugh at him and say he was spending too much time with _Kaidou_-kun, but I saw him! It was real... I'm sure about what I saw, I saw the tree and... He told me the truth. I have no reason to doubt, Saiki may _actually _be a psychic.'_ She continued to think and walk until a whistle pushed her out of her thoughts.

"Holy fuck, you're are pretty huh?" A man who was leaning on a light pole while smoking tried to cut her off.

"Hold on beautiful, let's play for a bit... Holy shit you really have a pretty face, how about we go somewhere else to have some fun, huh?"

Teruhashi halted and looked behind only now realizing she took the wrong street.

"N- no thank you." She said trying to keep walking.

Fear engulfed her body as the man approached grabbing her arm.

"L- Let me go, I don't w-want to go anywhere!" She was scared, so scared that she couldn't think of anything else, her legs felt numb.

"Oy, don't get fucking noisy right now, shut the fuck up and come here." The man started to drag her towards an alley and when she realized what was going on, she screamed:

"HEEEEEELP, SOMEBODY HEEEEE-"

The man put his hand on her mouth as he dragged her further inside the alley. After a few seconds, as she tried to bite him and kick his legs, he pushed her down violently making her hit the floor and cut her arm and leg. She touched something that resembled cloth, or an old futon.

"Yoooo. I wasn't expecting one so pretty today, guess that's a fucking jackpot. Oy, you bitch, you know what is about to happen don't ya? So why don't you just behave and I may let you live after I'm finished." The man said while showing her a knife.

Her mind was frozen, she didn't know what to do.

_'If I scream again for _help_ he may kill me.'_ It was nothing like in the movies where someone can think of some elaborate plan to escape any situation. She just started crying while saying:

"P-p-please, d-do-don't hurt m-me."

The man just laughed louder and walked slowly towards her. She knew that this monster wasn't going to hear her pleas, it would only incite him, so she tried to force herself to think. What should I do... What should I do... SAIKI-KUN! The answer exploded inside her mind, he could hear her thoughts so she just needed to call for help. One second was all it took for another thing to explode inside her head.

_These rings seal my powers_

He couldn't hear her.

She drowned in despair. She knew that he couldn't hear her, but she still hoped:

_'Saiki-kun... Please... Help me.'_ She couldn't see anything because of the tears. Up close she managed to see the monster taking off his pants while saying "Itadakimasu."

As all hope left her mind, she covered her face with both hands and just wished that... It wasn't... Too painful.

"Yare yare, I let you out of my sight for a few minutes and you are already in trouble, seriously."

A pink-haired boy, hands inside his pockets, walked slowly towards the monster and the girl that didn't believe her eyes.

"Who the fuck are you brat, you better get the fuck out of here before I put a few holes on you!" The man said while showing Saiki a knife. After a short pause, the boy spoke, but his tone had changed:

"You see, I'm not a violent person, I like to think that these kinds of things don't concern me, that I shouldn't interfere... At least I used to think this way, but I understand now." Saiki spoke in a low tone, walking next to the only light in the far backside of the alley, which allowed Teruhashi to see his face. She never saw someone with such expression. The tone he was using to speak didn't match his expression at all. That murderous expression of pure rage, somehow made Teruhashi's fear disappear. Their eyes met and he saw her blouse ripped, her arm and leg bleeding, some scratches on her neck and her face stained with tears. Light drops of rain started to fell as the boy took his hands off his pockets and snapped his joints.

"I'll try my best criminal-san, but you may die a little, so don't hold anything against me, ok?" Saiki said while taking off a red ring.

* * *

Saiki was perplexed as the girl just disappeared around the corner.

_'Why did she hit me, did I say anything that offended her? What a pain, I'll just head home... Today wasn't a good day at all.'_ He looked at his rings and smiled.

_'Actually, I can't complain.'_ He touched his beloved rings.

_'I should be careful or I may end calling these my precious.'_

He kept staring at his rings while thinking if he should name his jewels that he already loved more than almost anyone on the planet when he realized it was getting late. Saiki looked on his watch. It wasn't that late, but he thought about Teruhashi walking alone at night.

"Well, I should at least see her home."

He stood up and followed the path she took. He could see her far ahead, she was the only person at view. Saiki was just going to follow her from afar until she got home but she suddenly took a turn that led to a different set os streets, in a bad neighborhood, and Saiki picked up the pace.

_'What the hell are you doing, girl.'_

At some distance from the curve, he heard something that made his heart stop, a scream. "HEEEEEELP, SOMEBODY HEEEEE-"

And nothing more.

Saiki ran and make the turn looking for her but saw nothing.

_'That was Teruhashi's voice, I'm sure, where the hell is she?'_

Saiki was still running down the street when he remembered. He started to remove his green ring so he could find her when he passed by an alley's entrance and saw two figures right at the end. He didn't think twice, there was no other way to go, that must be her. As he approached he saw that she was on the floor.

_'Is this guy trying to rob her?'_ He was pissed now and was about to teach this retard a lesson. He spoke at the same moment that the man dropped his pants down to his knees saying something.

"Yare yare, I let you out of my sight for a few minutes and you are already in trouble, seriously."

_'What is this guy doing-'_

Saiki never finished his thought. The situation struck him as he saw the picture as a whole: Teruhashi on some kind of bed, shaking in fear. The criminal with a knife on his hand and taking off his pants. A rapist.

He kept walking but wasn't aware of anything around him anymore. His father being a pain in the ass, was nothing. His friends making a mess of his life was nothing. His brother always trying some prank or scheme against him, was nothing. All the times he felt anger... None could be compared to how he was feeling right now.

"Who the fuck are you brat, you better get the fuck out of here before I put a few holes on you." He barely heard what this piece of trash said. Saiki knew that crimes occurred all over the city and he never really bothered to think about it, because wasn't his job to go around town saving everyone who was in danger, but now, seeing his friend, a girl that in her silly way, likes him and cares about him, hurt and shaking in fear made him snap.

_'Why would someone do something like this? This man- No this is not a man. This maggot... I'll kill this fucking animal for this.'_ This violent thought caught him off guard, and he remembered his resolve from not long ago.

"You see, I'm not a violent person, I like to think that these kinds of things don't concern me, that I shouldn't interfere... At least I used to think this way, but I understand now." He wasn't talking directly to the criminal, it was like he was talking to himself.

_'Now I understand why people kill, now I understand the feeling of having someone dear hurt by others. Teruhashi couldn't even defend herself against this filth, she has never done anything wrong, she's a good person and this animal tries to rape her?'_

He saw her from up close now, she was bleeding, her neck was scratched and her clothes were torn. After that, he had only one thing on his mind:

"I'll try my best criminal-san, but you may die a little, so don't hold anything against me, ok?" Saiki said as he snapped his joints.

He didn't know how to use his new rings but he didn't care. He took off his red ring and felt the same hot sensation around him. No lights this time.

The criminal lunged towards him, knife in hand, brandishing like a mad man but Saiki didn't need any training right now, he just felt that his powers were back and used his hand to block and hold the knife as he tried to moderate his punch to strike the guy in the stomach. He did moderate his strength, but not enough. The criminal went flying to the end of the alley, hitting the brick wall and collapsing next to a dumpster. The criminal stood up, shaking, his right arm broken and shout out a few insults:

"AAARGH, YOU FUCKER, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HUH?1, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Saiki wasn't going to waste words with such a low life form and dashed forward landing another punch, this time more moderated, on his face, making the thug hit the brick wall and slide to the floor. He looked at the criminal's face. Everything about this guy made Saiki mad to the point of insanity. He wanted to hurt this piece of trash so much for what he did to Teruhashi, he wanted to cause him pain so badly that he just stomped on his leg, which made a satisfying CRACK. The thug's scream was like music to Saiki's ears and he was about to break a few more things when someone hugged him from behind

"T-That's enough Saiki-kun. I-If you continue with this you'll k-k-kill him." Teruhashi managed to speak, her voice breaking.

"So?" Saiki asked still lost inside his rage frenzy.

"Don't do this, you'll be just l-like him, please. I'm okay now... You can stop."

He felt her face against his back and how she was shaking and crying, and that snapped him out of it. An involuntary command made him turn and hug Teruhashi. It was like he was being remotely controlled by someone else, but he didn't care, he would allow it, just this time.

"Sorry, I just lost my temper, are you really okay?" He asked truly worried about any injuries that she'd suffered. In someplace inside his head, his brain registered one odd information: Her hair smelled good.

"I'm ok, I'm just really nervous."

"I have to deal with this trash, but I can't let you out here alone. I'll take off my green ring, that will allow me to teleport, but I'll be able to read your mind as well, just to let you know."

She nodded, not really worried about what he would hear from her. Saiki let Teruhashi go from his embrace, while he was taking off his green ring, but she didn't let him go, hugging him tight, her hands grabbing the back of his shirt, her face was buried in his chest, she focused on his scent, some combination of sweat, male perfume and something she couldn't identify. She was focused, with her eyes closed, so she didn't see anything, she just felt the temperature change and looked around. They were inside Saiki's room.

Her mouth fell open and she looked at Saiki's face. He put his arm around her waist and moved her to his bed, making her sit and said:

_"I'll handle this situation, so just wait here for a few minutes, I'll be back soon, but before that."_

He went downstairs and a few seconds later he came back with water and tea. He placed both on his desk and told Teruhashi to have some to calm her nerves. She was speechless and just nodded twice, but when she saw him moving towards the door she whispered, her voice full of fear:

"Please, come back fast."

_"I will, don't worry."_

Her mouth fell open again as he closed the door and just disappeared in front of her, leaving nothing behind. If she weren't in shock she would be amazed right now. Teruhashi drank the cup of water in one go, and took the cup of tea, sipping slowly. She felt better now, her guardian angel saved her. That was the only explanation, Saiki was some kind of angel, some kind of god, some celestial being. She had no doubt now, that Saiki was a psychic and also that he was a bit scary when he was mad.

_'He _was going to_ kill that guy. If I didn't stop him... He _was truly going to_ kill him.'_ Somehow that didn't bother her. The only images inside her mind now were from the moment Saiki hugged her. She remembered how he hugged her, the feeling of his arms around her, the protection aura coming from him, and how he was truly worried about her when he asked if she was okay.

As she was sitting drinking her tea slowly, Saiki just appeared out of nowhere making her gasp and lose the hold of the teacup. When the cup and the liquid were about to hit the floor, they stopped mid-air and the cup flew to her hand while the liquid followed and filled the cup again. She looked at Saiki's face in awe.

_"Don't _go_ ruining other people's carpets, it's rude."_ Saiki said with a smirk. Teruhashi just stared at his face while he smiled. After a few seconds, she recovered.

_'Thank you Saiki-kun'_ She thought.

_"No problem, I'm glad I got there in time."_ She was impressed by how they could talk like this, he was really reading her mind. Just now she realized that he wasn't using his mouth to speak. She found it strange, his voice also returned to the usual one. She would ask him about this later.

_"I always used my telepathy to speak directly inside people's minds, that's why my voice is back to normal. Since I never _really _used my vocal cords to speak, my voice sounds strange, like you heard earlier in the playground."_ Saiki explained.

_'This is a fascinating power. Well, at least I _don't need to_ wait for my answer.'_ She couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of this conversation.

_"Now, I need to get you back home, but your brother is waiting for you for some time now, so if you just come out of your room, he may be suspicious. Maybe I should teleport you next to your house."_ Saiki said while crossing his eyes making a face so dumb that Teruhashi started laughing out loud.

"What kind of face is this Saiki-kun?" She asked trying to breathe again.

_"Oh, I forgot. I was checking your house using my clairvoyance, but to do that I need to cross my eyes."_ He explained feeling a little annoyed because she was still laughing.

_"Why are you laughing at me, aren't you supposed to be in shock or something?"_ Saiki asked sullenly.

"Sorry, but your face was priceless, hahaha... Ah, my stomach... Haha." After a few seconds she continued:

"About my shock, I'm okay now that you're here with me so don't worry. Umm, this clairvoyance is interesting, is there a limit area or you can.-" She was going to ask more about his powers when she remembered the time.

"Oh my, I forgot the time. I'll call home to at least let them know that I'm alive, wait, where is my bag?" Saiki answered her question by giving a bag that was next to his bed. She didn't notice the bag was already there.

"I'm calling home, give me a second." She checked inside her bag, everything was there, she found her cellphone but before pressing the call button, her lower lip trembled and she stared at Saiki's face for a few seconds before asking:

"Saiki-kun, can I... Stay here tonight?"

_'I just don't want to be alone right now, I have no second intentions, I swear, so please.'_ She mended inside her head.

Saiki looked at her for a few seconds and answered:

_"Ok, fine. You always get what you want, don't you? In my next life, I wanna be born a bishoujo."_

She laughed again at his mention of her stupid way to call herself a perfect bishoujo but also wondered if he could actually find her cute like the others.

_"Since you're sleeping over, let me get you a few things."_

_'Wait, what you mean by a few things?'_

He disappeared again and after a few minutes, he came back with a small bag, giving it to Teruhashi. She opened and saw a familiar pajama and her underwear.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SAIKI-KUN, DID YOU JUST GRABBED A WOMAN'S UNDERWEAR, ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PERVERT?" She almost yelled, her face all red. Saiki's face revealed nothing, and after she ended her access of fury he told her while grinning:

_"I used my telekinesis, so technically I didn't touch anything."_

"I can't believe you, you... You... Jerk." Although she seamed pissed, she wasn't really that mad.

"I gotta call home, hold on."

She called home and told her mom that she was staying at a friend's house today to study. Somehow her brother heard that and was crying on the background. As she hung up, she felt a sting and saw that she had a cut on her arm. Saiki, that was sitting on his desk, jumped down and explained:

_"Sorry I forgot about your injuries. I'll touch you so I can heal you ok?"_ Saiki waited for her to nod and touched her arm using restoration. He was fully concentrated to make it go back only the time needed. Her injuries vanished and he touched her blouse and dirt skirt bringing it back to brand new status. After that, he took off both rings from his pocket and put on his fingers as the same lights from earlier engulfed his body. Teruhashi just watched, truly amazed.

_"Gotta say, today was exhausting _to say the least, _so much for my first day in a normal life. I'll get the bath ready for you, be right back"_ Saiki said going out.

She was still going over everything that happened today, trying to avoid the images from the alley. She focused only on Saiki, only now realizing that she slapped him minutes before he saved her.

_'Oh my god, I forgot about that. I should apologize to him. Even after that he came and saved me.'_ Saiki interrupted her thoughts, opening the door and casually saying using his voice:

"Let's go, the food is also ready."

"Huh? Saiki-kun aren't your parents home?"

"Yea, they're downstairs waiting for you, they already know what happened, and I told them you were going to stay the night, trust me, it's better than having them finding out in the morning."

She wasn't angry with him because he told his family about what happened, but he could at least ask her opinion before. She followed Saiki downstairs and before turning to the dining room felt a bump and a hug.

"WHUAAAAA, KOKOMI-CHAN I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE OKAY! THANK GOD YOU'RE NOT HURT... WHUUUUUUUU."

Saiki's mom cried as she hugged her, almost breaking her ribs. Pain aside she liked that she was truly worried and happy that she was safe, Teruhashi smiled and hugged her back. His father was covering his eyes with one hand also crying.

"I'm so glad that this stupid son actually cared about someone other than himself."

Saiki glared at his father's action figures at view in the living room and he instantly stopped crying and sat in silence.

"I'm sorry for barging in, and it was all thanks to Saiki-kun who saved me."

Saiki's mom couldn't stop crying but said something about "eat to forget your problems" before towing her to the table. Teruhashi was sitting next to Saiki, while his parents were looking at them with a funny expression.

"So now you know about Kusuo's powers too am I right, Teruhashi-san?" His father asked making her slightly choke.

"Er... Yes. I found out this afternoon. It's unbelievable." Saiki didn't even flinch to her compliment.

"Yea, Kusuo's power comes in handy, if his personality were more relaxed he would be a good protagonist."

"What the hell is this, an anime? I thought our contract had already ended." Saiki barked.

"I like his personality the way it is."

Teruhashi said without thinking and suddenly she was cosplaying a tomato again looking at the food as both of Saiki's parents just started smiling and grinning.

"I'm so happy for you Ku-chan, be good to Kokomi-chan right? If you don't treat her well I'll have to teach you some manners, all right?"

The last part sounded like a treat, Teruhashi was a little afraid of his mother's smile right now. Her smile was somehow terrifying and she saw where Saiki took his murderous aura from.

"Let's just eat and go to bed, today was exhausting." Saiki said not paying attention and his parents started to giggle and blush.

"You sounded like a husband who just came back from work and can't wait to go to bed with his wife, Ku-chan." His mother said giggling and Teruhashi almost hid her face inside the rice bowl.

"Going to bed to sleep. To sleep! Seriously, grow up." Saiki hissed.

After they finished, Teruhashi helped get the dishes to the sink and was about to start washing, when a small hand grabbed her arm. For such a small body Saiki's mom had a grip that would make one wonder if she didn't have super-strength too.

"It's ok Kokomi-chan you can go take a bath, I'll wash the dishes, you can go relax and prepare yourself." She said while smiling

"Er... All right. I'll be using your bath then, excuse me." While going upstairs she realized what Saiki's mom just said.

_'Huh? Wait a second, prepare myself for what? Eh?'_ Teruhashi went to the bathroom that Saiki pointed to her earlier and her pajamas and underwear were already there on top of the laundry machine. _'Jerk'_ She thought before undressing.

She washed her body and went into the tub.

_'Whaaaa, this is refreshing.'_ She started to recap today's events again. All she could see was Saiki's face. If she liked him before, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now.

_'I guess this is more than passion, this must be real love after all. I don't wanna be separated from him. I wanna live here with him if they let me, just knowing that tomorrow I'll have to go home makes my heart ache, but he doesn't like me at all, he knows everything I ever thought about him, and still he never made a move on me, meaning he isn't interested in me, right?'_ She was making bubbles with her mouth underwater.

_'I don't care. I'm not a good person at all, I know that, but even knowing all the things I thought towards him and the others, he never _completely _pushed me away or mistreat me, so I don't care at all, I'll make him love me back, I'll force him if I have to, but how am I _suppose_ to win against such _powerful_ foe?'_ Teruhashi kept thinking while Saiki was in his room putting a futon on the ground next to the bed unaware of the overwhelming love emanating from the girl right next door.

A few minutes later, Teruhashi knocked and opened his door. The room was empty and she went to sit on the futon. Saiki came a few minutes later and his eyes showed surprise.

"You can sleep on the bed. I brought the futon for me."

"Don't worry" He quickly added, seeing that she was about to dismiss his offer out of embarrassment. Teruhashi then climbed on his bed and stood there watching him walk around the room, getting his things ready for tomorrow's school day.

_'This isn't awkward at all'_ Saiki thought to himself.

_'I need to be careful if anyone finds out about this my house will be set on fire.'_

"I'll turn the lights off." Saiki said and heard a yes. As he laid down, his door opened and they both looked to see two heads on the door. Saiki's parents with a smirk:

"Ku-chan, behave tonight or mama will have to make red rice tomorrow-" The door went shut, the lock turned and his wardrobe moved by itself and blocked the door. Teruhashi looked at Saiki, that was with his arm aimed, his green ring on the floor. They could hear both his parents running down the stairs, laughing like two little kids.

_"Sigh_, seriously_."_ Saiki put his ring back and looked towards Teruhashi:

"Sorry about this, they're always this way."

"Don't bother, I like your parents, especially your mom, she's sweet... Although she's a bit scary sometimes."

"Tell me about it, I'm probably the strongest being in the universe but I'm still terrified by her." Saiki answered.

_'Huh? Why am I telling her this kind of stuff? Well, it feels kind of good to not have to hide any of my secrets and powers, it's a good sensation, I guess this is what freedom feels like.'_

Teruhashi just giggled and laid on her side, facing Saiki's futon. The minutes passed and she couldn't sleep. Saiki was also awake, this whole situation was too awkward.

He turned away from her and tried to concentrate on sleeping, but a few minutes later he felt something that surprised him so much that he couldn't feel his blood running anymore.

He felt the girl sliding inside his futon and almost touching his back with her body, he could smell her scent mixed with his soap and shampoo. He pretended to be asleep.

_'I must _be dreaming_, there's no way this is happening right now.'_ As he was alarmed, the girl leaned and touched his back with her hand.

_'OY THIS IS GOING TOO FAR TERUHASHI, ARE YOU GOING TO ASSAULT ME IN MY SLEEP?'_ He tried to continue his fake sleep but she whispered:

"I know you're awake Saiki-kun, I can feel your tension." She said with a giggle.

"What the hell are you doing, I was about to call the police to arrest you for assault." He joked but instantly regret it, she had been through an assault today so this still must be a touchy subject, but to his surprise, she laughed. After a few seconds of silence, with her hand still touching his back, she spoke:

"Saiki-kun. Sorry for hitting you today, I- I lost my composure for a second."

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt that much, actually that's a lie, are you sure you don't have super-strength too?"

She giggled and felt lightheaded by this new side of him, she was almost at her limit.

"But it's ok. Also, it's ok to lose your composure now and then, you can't be the perfect bishoujo all the time." Saiki teased her at the end. She pinched his arm and he flinched.

"But I still don't get it why you were so upset, did I offended you somehow?" Saiki asked and Teruhashi tried to understand how this guy could be so clueless until a few fragments of their past conversations fit together, then two things sparkled inside Teruhashi's head in a second. Teruhashi suddenly created a theory about the reason Saiki was this way toward other people and a way to make him change. If she was right, and that was a big if, it was a risky move and if she was wrong he would push her even further away, and only this thought made her hesitate, but she knew that nothing would change if she just stood and watched.

She decided to test her theory.

"You want to know the reason Saiki-kun, then turn this way and I'll tell you." She whispered and Saiki felt a shiver.

_'What is this girl up to now?'_ Saiki thought but he turned and faced her anyway.

He didn't know what kind of face he was making right now, or what were her intentions, but without his x-ray, he faced Teruhashi, seeing her face for the first time since he met her, the room barely illuminated by the moon. Her wet hair was wild around her face, her lips were curved making a tiny smile and the way she looked at him made him swallow loudly. He felt warm on his cheeks, that started spreading to his whole body. His fingers tingled. His heart started racing.

_'What the hell is this, am I on drugs right now? Did my mother dope me? Am I having a heart attack?'_ Saiki started panicking.

Teruhashi was just too close, smiling at him with tender eyes. She moved her right hand to his face and hold it there while whispering:

"I was upset because you were diminishing my feelings for you, of course you have the advantage to see the true nature of people but you should've realized by now that I'm not the girl I was when we first met."

She whispered and her breath caressed his face, he was frozen, poisoned by her perfume, paralyzed by her warm and delicate touch, while her thumb kept moving caressing his cheek.

"It is true that I just wanted to subjugate you at first, to make you surrender to my beauty like everyone else. I'm silly... Attached to superfluous things, but you changed helped me change, Saiki-kun, you just didn't notice that." Saiki couldn't answer. He was like a bird, captured by a serpent's gaze.

"So today, after I found out about your secret, I just wanted you more than ever, I wanted to know more about you and I wanted you to know more about me as well, but you called my feelings, frustrations... That's why I hit you, but I shouldn't have done that. I should've noticed the answer back there but I didn't... At that moment I should have made sure that you understood me, but I just let my temper take the best of me. It's ok because I can do it now, I can make you understand right now how much I really like you, Saiki."

And the world went black and white.

She leaned and touched his lips with hers. Her hand still on his face. He was shocked but a buried instinct forced him to close his eyes. The kiss was tender and sweet, he never felt anything like this. His hand moved on it's on and rested on hers as he kissed her back. He could taste her and breath her fragrance, it was soo sweet that he thought he was going to pass out, his head was spinning. Her breath hitting his face as she paused the kiss, tilting her head slowly, and coming back again for more. He inspired harshly through his nose letting some urge control him, as he kissed her harder, but she didn't flinch, this is what she wanted, for him to lose control. Instead of stopping his advance, she opened her mouth a little, inviting his tongue in, which met hers as something exploded inside both of them.

In a second, he was now leaning towards her, pushing her down, his right hand on her neck and left hand tangled with hers. She couldn't think about her plan anymore, she could only react to his kiss, and his touch, this must be heaven, she thought.

His body was pressed against hers, his leg between hers, his chest against her breasts, his hand pressed against hers while her nails hard pressing against his skin, scratching him, but that wasn't pain, it was pure pleasure. Her other hand was on the back of his head bringing him towards her. Saiki wouldn't remember where he lived if he was asked right now. Saiki wouldn't remember his name right now, but suddenly, she stopped. She took her hand off his hair and placed on his chest putting some pressure to make him stop. He felt her light push and stopped, giving her some space, he was looking at her face as she was looking at his, both out of breath. His composed mind didn't exist anymore, he could only think about this angel before him and in the urge to kiss her again. His indifferent act didn't exist anymore, he couldn't hide his desire, she could see in his eyes. His bored faced didn't exist anymore, instead, his eyes looked hungry, his face blushed. Everything was destroyed by this girl's words and lips.

And as fast as it began, it was over.

She pushed him gently to his side of the futon and stared at him with suggestive eyes. He was confused by her sudden change and looked at her face. He felt shyness mixed with some kind of new desire, but mostly shyness. When she managed to catch her breath, she asked him:

"Saiki, why didn't you push me away when I kissed you?" It looked like she was playing games with him trying to sound calm but her voice was still excited.

"I don't know, I-" He was about to say that he didn't want to hurt her feelings by rejecting her but that was a lie. His head was a mess, he couldn't think straight.

"And why did you kiss me back and pushed me down?" She whispered a question again, her blue eyes almost melting.

Saiki didn't know that answer either, he always hated her advances and fantasies, but why did HE pushed her down and kissed her? Was he some kind of animal on heat? He remembered amp for some reason.

"I'm not trying to provoke you, well, not too much at least, but what I really wanted, was for you to understand. We need to sleep since we have school tomorrow, so sleep well and..." She said as she leaned and pushed HIM down while giving him a long, wet kiss, her hair touching his face. After she ended the kiss, she kissed him twice, very slowly but short, making his mind blank again. She looked at his face for a few seconds before smiling and climbing into his bed again.

"By the way... That one at the beginning... That was my first kiss, so I assume you'll take responsibility right? After all, you're such a serious person." She giggled again as she turned her back on him, leaving a dumbfounded Saiki heavily breathing.

"I'll make you pay for this." He threatened her under his breath unable to hide a smile after hearing her answer. She heard his threat and chuckled, then she spoke without turning:

"Can't wait."

* * *

**Author's note**: Let me know your impressions, leave a review. Later.


	4. Secrets

**Author's note**: **Please be advised that the new characters introduced in this chapter ****a****re not improvised**** and will have active roles in the near future. I hope you feel intrigued by where this will lead to Saiki's history. Also, some may find Saiki a little different from usual, and that's also part of the plot. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx.**

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking using telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '  
_Written information

* * *

**Secrets**

As Teruhashi said "_can't wait_", facing the wall, she could still hear Saiki's heavy breathing. She just wished that he couldn't hear hers as well. As the minutes passed silence took place but only in the room since inside her mind, a torment of thoughts were raging on. She was touching her lips with the tip of her fingers. She could feel the heat emanating from her face and how her heart was throbbing loudly.

_'No way that I was right. We just kissed! Oh my god.'_ Teruhashi tried to calm down a little, at least enough for her brain to start working again. Teruhashi's theory was created by the explanation that Saiki gave to her after revealing his secrets. He said that he hated his powers and how they ruined his normal life, leading Teruhashi to link that information to the way Saiki always acted around others. Now she understood how his powers, that in her opinion were formidable, stripped him of one of the most basic things: The feeling of being human. She understood that Saiki couldn't be handled like a normal person, not because of his powers but because he lacked the most basics human feelings, numbed by his abilities. It was like dealing with a little child, who is only now, experiencing for the first time the concept of love and affection for his parents, or the concept of fear against something unknown or even anger against someone. That explained everything.

'_I can't believe he kissed me back, maybe I should've let him go further. I wonder what he would have done to me... No, I also need to teach him how to restrain himself.'_ She kept reviewing what just happened.

_'But that moment when he kissed me hard and pushed me down... It was so good, I can't believe I kissed Saiki-kun. He wanted me, and I could see in his eyes how much he wanted me.'_ She remembered, a hand gripping on her pajamas, right in the front where her heart was still racing, and the other still touching her lips, she was losing her mind.

_'I need to sleep, I need to be wide awake to deal with him tomorrow, I don't know how he's going to react after what happened.'_ She tried to relax and breath steadily, having some interesting ideas, but she must have been really tired after all today's events because after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

_"Teruhashi. Teruhashi. Teruhashi!"_ A voice called, making her eyes open, trying to focus in an unfamiliar room until last night's events hit her like a train, making her sit so fast that her head spun. Saiki was standing in front of her and she pulled the blankets up to hide her pajamas which were showing too much with so much light.

_"I woke you up early so we could discuss a few things before going to school, you can use the bathroom first if you want to."_ Saiki was already using his uniform. Teruhashi checked his hand and the green ring was missing so she instantly tried something that passed her mind before she fell asleep last night.

She tried to think not with words, but with images to see if he was able to see her thoughts as well. She stopped by the door and looked back at him that was looking at his desk. She remembered the sensation of their kiss, the taste and the face he showed her after they stopped. She played like a movie inside her head and waited. Saiki just looked over his shoulder, with an angry face, but there was something more, was that embarrassment? How cute.

_"Are you really showing me something like this so early in the morning? I'll spread the word that Teruhashi Kokomi is a damn pervert."_

_'Nobody will believe you anyway. The perfect bishoujo doesn't have dirty thoughts.'_ She added and still looking into his eyes tried something else. She imagined this very moment, letting fantasy overcome reality, she moved from where she was standing talking to him, walking towards Saiki until she got uncomfortably close. She kissed him, both hands grabbing on his hair not letting him get away from her. She freed his mouth and stared at him with her face red going for another kiss-

Green light startled her as she was pulled from her fantasy and locked eyes with Saiki that was very mad, to say the least, his green ring on his finger. She giggled:

"Hmm, this is very practical and effective." Saiki just gave her his disgusted face making her laugh. She knew him better now to not be alarmed.  
"To think that both Teruhashi's siblings are perverts... Stop doing this." Saiki barked still angry and a little embarrassed. Teruhashi just smiled at him and left to the bathroom.

After she changed into her uniform that was already washed, probably by Saiki's mom, she returned to his room and saw that he was sitting on the floor waiting for her return. Instead of sitting around, she sat as close to him as she could get, invading his personal space.

_'Let him feel uncomfortable.'_ She thought.

"We need to talk about what... Happened yesterday." He spoke using his mouth, his voice was almost normal. Teruhashi knew something like this was coming and just stated:

"What you mean? I gave you my first kiss and you gave me yours, you went mad, like some kind of animal and attacked me, that's all." She said trying to look angelical. Saiki just sighed:

"This new personality of yours is more annoying than the former one, I swear." He sighed again. Teruhashi just smiled, she could finally be herself.

"You know, you are the first person that gets to truly know my nature, I pose as the perfect girl all the time but sometimes it is just... Exhausting." She opened herself to him who just listen in silence.

"This is not my new personality, it's my real one. The one that I'll show only to you. Oh, and since you brought up what happened last night I have a question for you." She asked as she leaned her face close to his, stopping 5 centimeters apart. She saw as he tried to keep cool, not show any weakness.

_'You wish.'_

She asked:

"Don't you wanna kiss me one more time?" She whispered to an inexpressive Saiki. She wasn't afraid of his rejection anymore, even if he didn't kiss her she knew that would be only because of his shyness. Of course, that was only a valid possibility, one not so valid anymore since they were already kissing.

She noticed the conflict inside his eyes, his hands were closed in fists and she smiled as his rational side lost and he moved forward to kiss her. She couldn't waste any time, so she pushed him making his back hit the bed with a low "bump". He was now sat, back against the bed, with his legs lose forward. She passed her leg to the other side and sat on him leaning down to kiss him again.

She was gasping, breathing him like he was oxygen. She felt his hands grip her waist and find it's way inside her blouse to touch her skin directly, his hands were cold but left a burning sensation as he gripped harder. She couldn't believe it but a few seconds later... she felt one of his hands make it's way down and grab her butt lightly, but as the kisses continued the pressure intensified and the other hand caressed her exposed thigh. She felt his touch, his heavy breathing and... What was that? He noticed that she'd noticed, but before he could say or do anything she kissed him harder.

"Umm... And you... Accused me... Of being... A pervert, huh? Do you mind explaining to me... What... Could this be?"

"Shut up" He whispered, his eyes burning just like hers. She gasped between kisses. She knew that a decent girl shouldn't be doing this. Teruhashi Kokomi, the perfect girl, shouldn't be sitting on top of a boy while kissing him, she shouldn't be happy by being touched inappropriately, and definitely shouldn't be happy after feeling that part of a boy.

But none of that matter because she wasn't that perfect bishoujo anymore, at least not right now. She just loved what was happening, no one would have enough strength to pull her away from him in the way they were tangled.

***Click***

"Ku-chan the breakfast is rea-"

They froze.

None of them could believe that something like this was happening. They slowly turned their faces towards the door wishing they were dreaming and no one was actually there. Saiki Kurumi was glaring at her son, touching a girl's butt, which was sitting on his lap, both with red faces and gasping. She used 4 fingers to cover her mouth and giggled:

"Fufu, I'm sorry for interrupting, keep going." She closed the door running downstairs shouting:

"PAPA, DON'T GET CLOSE TO KU-CHAN'S ROOM, WE MIGHT GET A GRANDCHILD SOON!"  
"EH?!"

Both Teruhashi and Saiki were still frozen in place. Teruhashi stood up a few seconds later and jumped on the bed pressing her face against the pillow screaming from the top of her lungs:

"I WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Saiki sighed and also got up, waiting for her to finish. It was going to be a nuisance, his parents were going to be all clingy and awkward, but he didn't care, it was worth it.

_'Worth it?'_ His own thought surprised him. He looked at the girl's back still screaming and crying on the pillow, looking from her bare small feet, perfect thighs, a beautiful rounded butt, tiny waist, and slender neck, beautiful hair- Yea, it was worth it.

'I guess I'm a pervert as well. How far have I fallen?' He mentally sighed and called the girl.

"Let's go, we need to eat and go to school." She looked at him with such an appealing crying face, her lips pouting and eyes wide open, that he had an impulse to jump in the bed to comfort her, but looked away and waited by the door for her to stand up and follow him.

When they reached the dining room, Saiki's father was reading today's newspaper and his mom was putting the last dishes on the table, as she turned and smiled, Saiki thought:

_'Here it comes.'_ He checked Teruhashi with his peripheric vision to see her reaction.

"Ku-chan, Kokomi-chan if you don't eat your breakfast now you'll be late." She said sitting and serving herself. Saiki's father put the newspaper away and looked at them with serious eyes.

"Let's eat, I also need to go to work soon."

_'The hell is this, is this another timeline? Am I the flash now? I didn't mess with my timeline again did I? So why are they acting like this?'_

Teruhashi probably was thinking the same because she looked up in doubt and sat looking around shyly, grabbing her food after a few seconds, saying in a low voice: "Itadakimasu."

Saiki was still suspicious of his parent's behavior but found out what was going on as soon as Teruhashi dropped her phone from her skirt's pocket. As she leaned down to grab it, Saiki's mom started crying-smiling at Kusuo and his father dropped a single tear as he gave Kusuo a thumbs up.

The moment Teruhashi emerged they all returned to their poker faces. His mom hiding her thumbs.

_'Oy.'_

Saiki went to the door as Teruhashi turned and bow towards both parents:

"Thank you for the hospitality, the food was great. Excuse me."  
"Come back again Kokomi-chan." Saiki's mom said and added:  
"You will _definitely_ come again, right?"

Teruhashi felt a shiver:

"Err... Of course."

"Nice survival instincts you got there." Saiki whispered and she laughed nervously, following him outside.

"Now, let's teleport you to a place where nobody will be suspicious."

He was about to take off the green ring when he saw something. A pair of small green eyes looking at him from the green ring. He blinked and the eyes were gone, was he seeing things? That's not much likely, so what the hell was that? As he was lost in thoughts, Teruhashi grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong? Let's go or we'll be late, you can teleport us one street before mine, the one with the oyakodon shop, it's usually empty at this hour."

Saiki was frustrated as he was fascinated.

_'How is she calmly talking about my powers already? Like she was saying we should take the train or something? It has been 1 day, goddamnit. Well, I already knew Teruhashi was tough, but this surpassed my expectations.'_

"How can you be so natural talking about something so unusual like my powers?"  
"Ummm, I just accepted what I saw with my own eyes. I actually want to walk to school with you, but I can read your mind as well:_ I don't want to attract any attention from your fans, Kokomi-chan._" She smiled as she finished making an impression of Saiki's usual bored tone.

"First, I don't sound like that at all, and second I never called you Kokomi-chan." He complained, expecting her to get angry but she just laughed and said:

"You just did. Let's go."

She was still clinging on his arm as he put his green ring inside his pocket and instantly teleported away. If he waited a few more seconds, he could've noticed someone watching him, the person stared for a few seconds, turned, and walked away.

* * *

They appeared in the empty street. Teruhashi was right. There was nobody there and Saiki started waiting for the cooldown to teleport again when Teruhashi asked with an angry mental voice:

_'What you think you're doing? Let's go. Why are you just standing there?'_ She was already a few meters ahead waiting for him.  
_"I'll teleport next to the school, you can go ahead. I don't want to _be abducted_ and tortured by the _kokomins_."_

_'Again.'_ He mended inside his head.

She considered that for a few seconds.

_'If you don't walk with me to school, I'll confess to you at lunch in front of the whole school.'_ She added before he could argue:  
_'I'll use the comms system if I have to, and If you refuse my confession, I'll just tell everyone you stole my first kiss and touched me inappropriately, so, which one looks less troublesome to you?'_ She smiled but somehow, only this time, Saiki didn't felt irritated, he found out it was a little funny being threatened by this insolent girl. She thought she had any chances.

_'Ok, I'll play.'_

_"Fine, but if we're going together to school, we'll do it hand given, like a couple so everyone can see."_ He bluffed.  
"Fine by me." She answered, calling his bluff waiting for him to give some excuse or just tell her to forget it.

_'You're bluffing, there's no way that on plain sight you would-'_ She looked at him again as he walked towards her and his face was dead serious, making Teruhashi's legs start shaking.

_"So? Can I teleport away or you want to give me your hand, honey."_ He asked sarcastically and Teruhashi closed her face and turned around walking away, cursing him all the way using words no lady should know.

Saiki teleported next to the school and walked slowly until he could hear Teruhashi's curses getting close. Damn, she was angry. He smiled a little, this was a little payback for last night play.

He kept walking deliberately so he could think about the new discoveries he recently made about his powers, with no reason, of course. It's not like he was trying to explain his discoveries to anyone reading something.

_Right._

His rings were something else. When Kuusuke told him those were his greatest creations, he wasn't lying. His blue ring/regulator allowed him to control his power perfectly, he just needed a few tries to get the hang of it. It was like he could feel the range his telepathy was spreading and also he had almost full control over it now. The only thing lacking was the ability to shut all the thoughts around, but he could feel that he just needed to find the right way to activate this part of his new telepathy, so training was necessary. He was lost in thoughts, wondering about some tests he could do with his other powers. He would need someone to help him.

_'Shitty four eyes, I hope you hit your head and die, asshole.'_

Teruhashi passed smiling cheerfully while waving as everyone was saying "_ofu_" in return.

_'Is this the standard curse from the Teruhashi household towards any glasses' user or is this specially designed for me?'_

_"You know, I have _something called _forced telepathy where I can force someone's thoughts to _be retransmitted_ to another person. I never tried this with _more than_ one person at a time, but with my new rings I think I should be able to broadcast to at least 1000, wanna help me run a quick test?"_

He would've laughed as her expression started to fall and her insults stopped, but Kaidou, Nendou, and Kuboyasu were approaching, waving at him.

"Yo, partner, let's go grab some ramen." Nendou said when they got close.  
"It's early in the morning and the school is about to start are you out of your mind Nendou?" Kuboyasu asked.  
"Huuur, let's go when the school is over then." He answered after thinking for some time. Kaidou wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He was looking at Saiki's rings with his eyes almost popping out.

"WHAT ARE THESE WONDERFUL ITEMS SAIKI? I CAN SENSE SOME POWERFUL ENERGY COMING FROM THEN! YES, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD AWAKEN YOUR HIDDEN POWER SOMEDAY, I SHALL BRING MINE TOMORROW SO WE CAN FIGHT THE FILTH OF THIS WORLD... KUKUKU!"

Saiki paid him no attention as they walked towards the classroom. He was the last to enter but found his path blocked by Aiura, who whispered at him as she passed by:

"Brace yourself Kusuo, something is coming."  
"Are you really using those kinds of references? What the hell is coming?"  
"Tch, you know nothing Kus-"  
"Shut up!"

She wasn't thinking anything important at the moment so he let her go, he would make sure to talk to her later.

"Good morning Saiki-kun." Teruhashi smiled as he sat in his place. He just nodded, grabbing his books when Teruhashi said mentally:  
_'I see you're not using Yuuna.'_ Saiki was caught off guard with that.

_"Who now?"_ He asked inside her head.  
_'Earlier today, I thought about a name for your ring, I called the green one Yuuna written with the kanjis for Superiority or Excellence since it's the one you take off to use your psychic powers.'_ She said looking forward.

"I don't remember telling you this." He kind of liked the name though.

_'You didn't. I just assumed after observing you using your powers. I also noticed another interesting thing.'_ She continued talking right when the teacher entered the class and started asking questions about the material.

"Which interesting thing?" Saiki already had enough precedents to feel worried about what was about to come from her mouth, or her head in this case.

_'You can take off your ring with nothing extraordinary happening, but at the moment you wear it, that light will appear, the green one. See where I'm going?'_

Saiki was impressed but no, he couldn't see where she was going. The sudden image of her almost flashing at him, made Saiki hit his knee under his table, some classmates looked at him because of the noise.

Teruhashi was really a pervert, he never thought she had a side like that. She just imagined herself standing up from her seat, pulling Saiki's chair so he could face her as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and sat on Saiki's lap, but this time facing forward like him.

Since it was her fantasy, the Saiki inside her head was also hers to control, so he started kissing her neck, going up and down.

_"I swear I will kill you, stop this shit right now."_ Saiki shouted inside her head but she didn't even flinch. He needed to do something ASAP. Mind control was too big to be used here, maybe he should send those repeated messages to mess with her head, yea that should work.

Saiki sent the words coffee jelly inside her head like a hurricane taking her off her fantasy and making her cover her ears, It wasn't painful, he wouldn't hurt her, but It was annoying as hell. Her face showed only confusion, but she soon realized that Saiki was using a new power on her. She looked at him and concentrated. Even with the torrent inside her head she still managed to get back to her fantasy and keep it going. Saiki gasped, he couldn't take an hour of this shit.

Her fantasy now had coffee jelly everywhere, on the floor, on the ceiling, on the teacher's head, on their classmates as they watched a semi-naked Teruhashi sitting on Saiki's lap.

_'This isn't so bad.'_ Saiki thought for a second, looking at all that coffee jelly, but recovered and tried to think on another way fast.

The Saiki inside her fantasy started kissing her neck again, as she pushed her back more into him. He touched her stomach with both hands and climbed slowly till he reached the beginning of her bra that was in the way but his hands found space below and when he was about to slide his hands inside to touch them directly, Saiki shouted inside her head again:

_"I'll _use_ my forced telepathy and show this to everyone in school if I have to."_ Saiki threatened, trying to calm his breathing.

_'Go ahead_, of course,_ they won't understand this is only a fantasy and you'll _be affected_ too.'_ She smiled and continue:  
_'Sensei don't let people leave on the first-class because it's too soon to go anywhere, so you can't escape from me for 1 hour, this is your payback for earlier.'  
'Shit!'_

Saiki needed to do something, he already had an erection on both fantasy and the real world, his body didn't look like his anymore.

_'Is this the price from becoming normal? I'll become just some horny teen without self-control?'_ He hissed internally.

_'Shall we continue Saiki-kun?'_ Teruhashi asked going back to her fantasy but before this could go any further, Saiki gave up... For now at least:

_"Ok, I'm sorry for earlier, this is your- this is your win. Just stop, I'll give you something you want later, so just stop."_

She smiled pleased at herself, almost proud, which made Saiki disgusted:

_"You're a depraved being, do you know that? Aren't you _suppose_ to be a girl?"_

She continued to smile while answering:

_'Girls have dirty thoughts too, you know? Don't worry, the only one that can see my dirty side is you, Saiki-kun.'  
"I don't wanna see this shitty side of yours, bring back the OG Teruhashi I knew, this one totally sucks."_

She covered her mouth and laughed.

_"Enough, I'll give you something after the class is over, so just stop this bullshit."_

Saiki already made a mental note to NEVER go near Teruhashi in a crowded area without his ring again.

_'I want my reward now.'_ She stated.  
_"Oy, you rascal, we're in the middle of the class. Does your depravity_ _know no boundaries?"_

_'I want you to describe everything you felt the two times we kissed, every feeling you had from the moment you faced me to the moment your mom caught us. You can do that right now, can't you?'_

_'Shit, she's right, but this is some awkward question, and the answer is too embarrassing. She won't let this go, huh? Shit. _I'll have to_ do it.'_

Saiki gave a little thought and said:

_"_You see, every_ time we touched I got this feeling, and every time we kissed I swear I could fly, couldn't you feel my heartbeat fast? I wanted it to last... _Because_ I wanted you by my side."_

Teruhashi was speechless, her face and mind blank. After a few seconds, she spoke:

_'I can't believe you felt this way Saiki-kun, thank you for telling me.'_ She smiled.  
_'Safe.'_ Saiki thought.

_'Is this what you expected me to say?'_ Teruhashi was glancing at him from the corner of her eyes with a cold look.  
_'You just adapted "every time we touched" from Cascada, didn't you? Yea_,_ I like western music too, dumbass... Although it was well-adapted, screw you, I hope you're ready for some explicit scenes.'_

The scene appeared again, but things escalated quickly. Everyone was naked, the teacher included, and she was sitting on his lap, both naked.

_"OKAY, OKAY!"_ She stopped, her face was red but Saiki didn't think she was ashamed at all.

_"I _told_ you I had x-ray vision, right? Let me explain how it works. This power only activates if I maintain eye contact with the target. When I look at someone and blink once, the first layer disappears, their clothes. After I blink twice, the second layer disappears, their skin, revealing only the muscles. After I blink thrice, the third layer disappears, their muscles, leaving only their bones."_

_'That's not disturbing at all. You totally killed the mood you moron, but what does that have to do with anything? Wait, you said that the first layer is the clothes right? Does that mean you already saw me naked?'_

_"Yes, but I never looked at your body intensely, so I never really saw anything. The moments we talked I always _made sure to blink_ twice so all could see was your muscles."_

_'Somehow that doesn't make me feel better at all. It's even more invasive.'_ She frowned.  
_"So before the rings, I couldn't control that, but now it's sealed by the red ring."  
'Huh? Strange, Yuuna should seal such power, don't you think?'  
"I _thought_ about it already, x-ray and petrify gaze don't come from my mind but from my eyeballs, so the red ring will seal it."  
__'Oh, so the red ring seals things connected to your body? So right now your super-strength _is sealed_, correct? Does that mean Yunna seals another type of power?'_

_"Bingo_, are_ you trying to become some kind of psychic's hunter? Why are you gathering information like this?"  
'I just want to know everything about you.'_ She thought and Saiki could almost feel how sweet that thought would taste.

Back to the embarrassing part.

_"So... At the moment I saw you on the futon, I-I thought that I never really saw you before and that your wet hair, your face and... Your lips looked... After you touched my face and said those things I couldn't move, it was like I _was paralyzed_ and when you kissed me, my mind kind of went blank, all I could think was... That you... Tasted good... And that... I wanted-"_

Teruhashi wasn't throwing glances at him anymore. She had completely turned her head, looking directly at his face, her mouth a little open.

_"I never kissed someone before but somehow when you... When you opened your mouth I... Somehow knew what to do, but I wasn't thinking straight anymore, I just wanted... More. I wanted to be closer to you-"_

_'That's enough Saiki.'_ She interrupted him and he glanced at her, she was looking straight but her face was too red and her legs were pressed together, she was breathing faster.

_'Ummm.'_

_"Well, well, well. I get it now. So this knife cuts both ways, huh?"_ She didn't answer, and Saiki tried to use his telepathy to show images to her as well. He tested it, trying to show one thought about himself doing a few interesting things to her.

_'So, did it work?'_

For the look on her face and the way her hands were twisting, yes it worked and was effective as hell.

_"How about this?"_ He asked her before starting a fantasy where he grabbed her from her chair by her arm and pushed her to the ground, climbing on her and started to undress her while biting her neck.

_'Please, I'm sorry Saiki-kun I won't do it again, _So_ please stop.'_ She begged.

"Sensei." Yumehara stood up and called the teacher.

"I think Kokomi-san is not feeling well, her face is too red, and she's grabbing her stomach."  
"Are you feeling ill Teruhashi? Can someone take her to the infirmary?"

All males inside the room got up raising their hands as far as they could reach and the teacher weakly smiled:

"Maybe someone less excited... Er... Saiki-kun, could you please take Teruhashi to the infirmary?"

Saiki cursed under his breath. He should've raised his hand so the teacher wouldn't choose him. As he stood up to help Teruhashi, he saw her grimace, and her plan passed on her mind like a film. She used her hidden cellphone to ask Yumehara to call the teacher when she was red enough, so she just needed to become embarrassed enough and for that, she would need Saiki's mind.

_'I took I wild guess with your telepathy since I could send you images I thought that you could do the same, so I just had to tease you enough to make you retaliate.'_

Saiki was silent while they walked through the corridor towards the infirmary.

_'Now we can have some time alone in the infirmary, I'm dying to kiss you again.'_ She added without a hint of shame.  
"Dying, huh?" Saiki used his voice, and she looked at him but she wasn't fast enough to react when he pushed her against the wall, holding her chin:

"W-Wait, Saiki... Not here, someone might see us."  
_"Didn't you just said you were dying to kiss me? Aren't you playing these games, not worried about anything or anyone?"_ He asked as he moved close to her face. She closed her eyes and-

"I can play too." He said before he kissed her, his hands sliding down to her waist and her hands around his neck... And then:

"EH?"

They opened their eyes and looked towards the sound. Yumehara Chiyo, ears completely red, stared at then in disbelief:

"Really?!"

* * *

Teruhashi panicked, but Saiki mentally told her:

"Relax. Make her turn her back to me and I'll handle this."  
_'Nooooo, you can't kill her Saiki, she's our friend.'_ She mentally yelled, making Saiki sighed.  
_"Right now I'm more likely inclined to kill you, do it fast, I won't hurt her."_

"Chiyo, come here for a second." Teruhashi called, and she followed, passing by Saiki smirking. As she passed by and stopped to talk to Teruhashi, Saiki invoked an instrument that resembled a banana and struck Yumehara on the back of her head making the girl collapse and Teruhashi lunged at Saiki punching him everywhere.

"You... Told me... You wouldn't... Hurt her... You idiot! Why did you do that?"  
_"Calm _down_ before I use the banana on you too."_ He hissed but quickly explained:  
_"This is how I alter a person's memory. She'll be up soon and-"_ He was about to explain that the girl would come back to her senses soon when she stood up and looked around.

_"Now a random memory will replace the memory I erased, the new memory is based_ _on the person's personality."  
'Oh, I get _it._'_ Teruhashi answered and then tilted her head.

_'_Wait_ a second.'_

Yumehara looked around and Saiki asked:

_"_Yumehara_, what Teruhashi and I were doing when you saw us?"  
_"Heh? You guys were kissing, right? Kissing while embracing one another, almost bursting into flames, You pressing her against the wall touching all over her body-"

Saiki struck her forehead with the banana a second time, and she collapsed again.

"What the hell?" Saiki wondered if it was something wrong with his banana power.

_'You said that _the memory is replaced_ by another one with the person's personality so _it isn't_ that difficult to understand what happened.'  
"Of course_, _her head is already filled with romance. Seriously."  
_"What now?"  
_"This is new so I'll just keep using the banana until a good memory appears."_

After 7 tries, Yumehara finally said:

"Heh? You were taking her to the infirmary, but she collapsed next to the wall and you hold her close to your body to save her from getting hurt, you grabbed her and held her tight until she came back to her senses in your arms."

Saiki looked at Teruhashi's face.

_'I think this is the best we can get. I'll take it.'_ She said with a smile.

They arrived at the infirmary but nobody was there, how convenient was that? Saiki thought. Teruhashi laid on one of the beds and tapped the bed twice to show that he should sit next to her.

"We just got _caught_ and you already want another risky situation?"

_'I want to ask you a few things.'  
"Of course you__ do, go ahead."  
'I already deduced most of it by myself, like that time when I followed you in the city and you disappeared in front of my eyes, you did teleport, right?'  
"So this is what you want to ask about? Fine, it's better than your perverted ideas. Yes, I did teleport that day."  
'You keep complaining about my pervert side but every time we kissed, you kissed me back, didn't you? You also touched me, didn't you? Stop pretending that you don't want me in some perverted way, because I can see that you do.'_ She wasn't mad, or smiling, she was just serious.

_'Continuing with my questions, where are your hairpins?'_

_"__Umm__, those hairpins were my old limiters, I used__ my mind control to make everyone look at them as if they were hairpins, but since I got new ones, I left them at home."_

_'Your mind control can affect people's perceptions like this? Tell me more.'  
"You're always curious. The mind control is the most dangerous of my powers because it affects all human beings. I used a few times when I was younger and dumb, so the damage still exists nowadays."  
__'What damage, what did you do?'  
"Sigh. I'm not proud of this."_  
_'I still wanna know, please?'  
"Fine. For some reason_, _I __was born with pink hair, while everyone had black or brown hair, so I used my mind control to dictate that pink hair was something normal. As a result, people started to be born with strange colors, and others just start growing new colors like green, yellow, orange, purple, blue... My power directly changed the human DNA and I was only 6."  
'So my blue hair?'  
"Yep, that's on me, sorry."  
'Why are you _apologizing,_ I love my hair _color._ It's a perfect fit for my eyes.'  
"You _really _like how you look, don't you?"_ Saiki gave her his best disgust face, but she giggled.  
_'I do, but I like other things more than my looks.'_ She was acting sly.  
_"You? What could you possibly love more than your bishoujo perfection?"_

She didn't blink and looked straight into his eyes while saying:

"You."  
_"Teruhashi... I-"_  
_'I know, don't worry, you don't feel the same way that I do, but it doesn't matter.'_

She thought about some kind of plan, but Saiki couldn't read exactly what was that.

_"What _was_ that you just thought about? Some kind of plan?"  
__'It's nothing, I guess I just thought about a new piece to my puzzle.'_

He tried to make sense of her words but eventually, he gave up.

_'Saiki, I know you don't like me the way I like you, but don't you want to date me?'_ She asked slowly.  
_"I don't think that's a good idea, I don't want to attract any attention and you-"  
_"Is that your excuse?" She was angry again but before Saiki could defend himself she added:

"We've been playing this since yesterday and so much have already changed between us, can't you see it? You want to talk with me, to be with me, you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you, I can see in your eyes, you want to touch me as much as I want to touch you."

Saiki was speechless again, of course, she was right. He really wanted all of that.

_'So what I'm asking you to do Saiki is to ask me to be your girlfriend, and to imagine __the idea of __me... Being only yours.'_

His heart skipped a beat, and he stared at her with the thought of Teruhashi being his inside his head. It was something that sent shivers down his spine. He really wanted all of that but there was a line he couldn't cross.

_"I'm sorry, I-I can't do that."_  
_'And you won't change your mind? Even if what I just want is for us to be together?'_

It hurt like hell to reject her this time because for the first time he didn't want to, filled with a new kind of desire, but he also couldn't find inside him the strength to endure everything that would come with the Teruhashi's package. He just wanted a normal life, but a normal life without her would be-

_"I just can't."_ He couldn't stand the idea of being under's everyone's gaze every time, every day while walking side by side with this girl.

_'I see.'_ She got up and told him with her normal voice:  
"Let's get back to the classroom."

The last bell just rang and everyone was packing their stuff. Saiki looked at Teruhashi by reflex but she didn't look at him, neither was thinking of him as she grabbed her bag and threw a folded paper on his desk without meeting his eyes and left. She was thinking about today's dinner.

'The hell is this?' Saiki took the paper and unfolded it. Inside something was written:

"I understand that you're not ready for any relationship and I'll respect if you prefer to be left alone, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll leave you alone and we'll go back to being only classmates, nothing more. I won't tell anyone your secret but in return I want you to swear that you'll never read my mind again. My thoughts are mine alone and I don't want to share them with anyone. I asked if you would change your mind but you said you wouldn't, so I want you to swear that you'll never interfere in my life, no matter what it is. Even if it means death for me, I want my life to be mine alone. Lastly but not least, you can think that this is some kind of scheme, plan, some cold shoulder act or that I'm trying some reverse-psychological thing, but I assure you that I am not. I confessed, I truly showed you my feelings and you reject me, so we'll both be on our ways. Thank you for saving me that day, I will never forget it. Teruhashi.

_'Sigh. I don't think I dislike your company, I just don't wanna be under the spotlight.'_

* * *

After the piece of paper, 3 weeks passed by and not a single word other than good morning were exchanged between them.

Saiki would never admit how much he missed her. He missed trading dirty jokes with her, he missed her perverted fantasies, he missed her voice when she spoke to him, he noticed that her voice was different when she talked to other people, the times they spoke after she discovered his secret, her voice didn't have the high tone from someone who's faking, her voice was warmer, sharper, and sometimes tender when they were together, even her thoughts were like that. He missed her energetic mind and smart jokes.

_'What the hell, we were together for 1 day_. _Why am I thinking like I lost the love of my life?'_

Today was Friday and something was different. People were whispering, tension could be felt in the air. Saiki asked all his friends what was going on, and when he asked Mera, she answered:

"Someone from the class down the hall will confess to Teruhashi today, and she told a few people that she'll accept the confession because she needs to move on or something like that, she didn't give any details when people question about it. Saiki-kun are you going to eat your lunch? Saiki-kun?"

He wasn't listening to her anymore. This was a joke, it has to be some kind of elaborated plan that she orchestrated. She wanted him to go and stop the confession.

_'I won't fall for this.'_ He said as everyone was running in the corridors. Saiki took off Yuuna and walked to the bathroom. He saw that everyone was trying to see what was happening on the roof, so he teleported to his usual hiding spot and saw Teruhashi and a good-looking guy, 3rd year.

_'Now show me your plan, Teruhashi.'_ Saiki smirked.

"I always had an interest in you, Teruhashi-san would you like to go out with me?" The boys said, and Saiki checked his mind and gasped.

_'Cmon, people _are saying_ that you wanna get over some punk? Don't worry, I'll fuck you so good that you won't be able to remember your name.'  
'No way this guy is going anywhere near Teru-'_ Saiki was about to do something when he remembered her message: Don't interfere in my life anymore, whatever it is. His hands were tied.

_'No way she's going to say yes for this sick-'  
_"I'll gladly go out with you."

Saiki broke his promise and read whatever was inside her head. He could only hear one thing:

_'Goodbye, Saiki__-kun.__'_ She thought as she hugged the guy in front of her and got kissed on the hair.

* * *

Everyone knew that Teruhashi and some guy named Yoshida we're dating. The gossip for the rest of the day was extreme. Saiki didn't return to the class, he stood there on the roof. The moment they hugged, Yoshida instantly thought that her boobs were bigger than they look and that he shouldn't worry about kissing or holding hands because tomorrow he was going to taste all of her.

That guy was sick to the core. Saiki wanted to interfere so badly, but he couldn't. She confessed to him, and he said no, she just wanted to be his girlfriend, nothing major and he still said no and now she was on the arms of a scumbag wich sole intention was to take her virginity so he could brag about it to his friends. Saiki even got a small thought when he was deciding if he should use a hidden camera or not. That feeling of impotence was something he never experienced before, it was suffocating. Everyone got word that on Saturday, the new godly couple would go on their first date. The kokomins gathered the information that they were going to an amusement park and later to a karaoke. Yeah, Saiki saw that karaoke room inside Yoshida's mind, he was a regular and usually paid the manager to turn off the cameras of the rooms he was with girls. Saiki felt like vomiting.

He was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He looked at the clock, _4:28 pm - Saturday_. Their date already began 2 hours ago, so they must be heading out to see some fireworks soon, it was a tradition in that park. After that, he probably would take her to the karaoke and-

_'This is not my concern anymore, she_ _clarified that we're not even friends anymore, she said we were only classmates.'_ Saiki tried to close his eyes and sleep so he couldn't see the time passing.

After a few minutes, he felt something weird and looked down at his right hand, seeing his green ring looking at him again. He was sure that he just saw two eyes.

_"I just saw you. Stop hiding, what the hell are you and how are you hiding inside this ring?"_

Nothing but silence. Saiki wasn't at his best moment right now so he just took off the ring, threw it on the ground and was about to use his telekinesis to destroy that shit when something spoke inside his mind:

**"So much rage."  
**_"What is this, what are you? Is this some prank? Kuusuke, you_ _piece o__f shit."  
_**"I felt something strong enough to wake me, the first time it was a feeling of freedom and friendship. Happiness. Now all I'm feeling is anger, remorse, and despair."  
**_"I _won_'t ask again, who or what are you?"_ Saiki didn't give a flying fuck about the ring that was just now speaking to him.  
**"I'm an ****Elementa****, you can think of me as a higher life form if you prefer. I ****was destroyed ****millennia ago in the endless war but some part of me remained. After what seems to be an eternity, I found myself fused to something, it was pure power** **and**** I was awake again. It transformed me into some kind of relic but I couldn't move nor speak, so I waited in silence. At some point, I heard someone calling me... A woman. She called me Yuuna and for some reason, for me, that name felt like it had always been mine. I ****was able to**** look at the world again, but I still couldn't move so I kept borrowing energy from you."  
**_"What's _your_ goal here? What are you trying to do by stealing my power?"_ Saiki was so mad that this nonsense didn't even matter he just wanted an excuse to blow this shit to pieces.  
**"Since the moment ****I was mixed**** with this relic, I've lost any purpose I once possessed. I ****have only one objective**** ruling my will: _To evolve together with my master, so we can protect what he holds dear._"  
**_"Let me guess, I'm your master."_ Saiki was tired of this conversation he was just sick of everything.  
**"No. You are not."**

The ring suddenly shattered and blast, turning into something that resembled a gas monster, making an advance on Saiki who woke up, dripping sweat. He looked at his right hand, gasping, and saw the three rings in place.

He looked at the clock, it was _5:45 pm_ _\- Saturday._

Saiki took off Yuuna and asked:

_"Was that dream real? If not me, then who's your master?"_

The silence made Saiki sigh as he teleported away.

A girl was at the top of a light post watching the inside of Saiki's room, and as he teleported away, the girl jumped down and walked slowly with something that resembled a smile on her face:

"Took you long enough to wake up the first one, Kusuo-kun." The wind blew the girl's hair as she turned the corner, only a glance of reddish hair, then nothing.

* * *

Saiki appeared somewhere next to the amusing park Teruhashi was with her... Boyfriend. He entered and scanned around, easily finding her. She was walking hand given with Yoshida towards the fireworks. They stopped as the announcer was calling everyone to gather around. Teruhashi was smiling.

_'She looks happy, _truly _happy. I don't know if I should do something here. Maybe I should let her go__ live__ her life as she made me swear.'_

_'Cmon man, I wanna go for the first kiss already so we'll be done__ with this pure love bullshit, and then, we can jump into some real fucking at the Karaoke, holy shit she's hot... I can't wait to tell everyone after we-'_

Saiki didn't know what he was doing, but he did it anyway. His left hand was gripping Yoshida's wrist and he let go of her hand.

"What the fu-"  
_"You don't deserve her."  
_"Sai- Saiki-kun?" Teruhashi looked genuinely confused, but then, anger took place on her face:  
"I told you to leave me alone Saiki-kun, I don't wanna anything to do with you anymore, I made you swear!"  
_"I don't care. I won't let you get hurt by some trash like him."_ He said sharply and her eyes widened with his intensity.  
"Oy, dude, who are you calling trash?" Yoshida was about to grab Saiki's shirt when he suddenly was next to a waterfall in the middle of nowhere.  
"Did you just teleported my boyfriend?!" Teruhashi asked still mad. Hearing the word boyfriend coming out of her mouth was so disgusting that Saiki truly felt dizzy.  
"So you'll just stalk me for the rest of my life and decide for me who's worth or not? What kind of bullshit is this Saiki-kun?"  
_"I- He was not a good guy. His intentions were-"_  
"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, I CHOSE HIM TO BE MY PARTNER BY MYSELF, I DIDN'T ASKED FOR YOUR PERMISSION, AND I DIDN'T ASKED FOR YOUR APPROVAL, SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU INTERFERING IN MY LIFE?" She yelled at him but nobody was hearing because of the fireworks exploding in the sky right now.

_"Because... You deserve... Someone good."  
'Why's that?'_ She asked mentally.  
_"I just couldn't bear to watch... What he__ was going to__ do with you. I know that I promised, but to make sure you won't__ be hurt,__ I would break my promise anytime."  
'Why, Saiki-kun, why do you even care about what happens to me?'  
"Because you're my friend, you are someone dear to me."_ Saiki didn't recognize himself. What was he talking about? What was he doing?  
_'Meaning that if any of our friends were in the same situation you would _go and _interfere in their lives as well? For their own good?'  
"It's different."  
__'How's that any different?'  
__"They're not you."  
__'What the hell does that even mean? Am I special or something?'  
__"YES, YOU ARE! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T LET SOME SCUMBAG DO WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH YOU."  
__'Why am I special Saiki-kun?'  
__"Because-"_ Saiki didn't know how to finish, his head hurt, he just wanted to go home. Teruhashi slowly approached and hugged him, whispering in his ear:

"The word you're looking for is "_love_" Saiki-kun. I'm special because you're in love with me. You love me enough to go this far to ensure that other guys won't touch me because you want me to yourself. How did you feel when you saw us hand given? That feeling shows you the truth, that you love me Saiki Kusuo."

Saiki was so shocked that his mind went white for a few seconds and then, suddenly, everything made sense. Everything was part of her twisted plan to make him say that he loved her. She played with his feelings from the beginning, making him suffer for nothing.

"Was this your plan all along? Make me come here and distort my feelings for you so I could say that I love you?"  
"Yes, this was all for you to understand your true feelings for me-"

She whispered still hugging him, but he just wanted to get away from her.

"You're despicable, I hope you fucking die and burn in hell." He pushed her away from him and she instantly let go, like if she has been electrocuted. He looked inside her eyes and she was just staring at him, her face pale.

"Huh? What? What did you say?" She asked astonished.

She moved forward trying to touch his arm but Saiki moved away from her touch, looked around quickly, and teleported back home. The last thing he saw before teleporting was Teruhashi with her arm stretched trying to reach him and her face while she started crying.

* * *

She got home and collapsed on her bed. Her plan ended in a complete failure. The moment she had the idea she thought everything would go smoothly. She wanted to awake Saiki's possessive side that would evolve into some form of love, for that, she was even ready to go to the karaoke with that retard and endure whatever it would take for him to show. She picked the worst womanizer in the school to instigate Saiki's protective side and his possessiveness, she was sure that Saiki was coming to save her and he did. The moment he arrived she had to refrain herself from jumping on him, she needed to keep acting.

So why did he look at her that way after she explained herself? How couldn't he see that everything was made up for him to understand his own feelings towards the girl he loved? But it backfired, she pushed him too hard and now he really felt disgusted. She saw on his face as he called her... Despicable.

Why couldn't he see that she was just trying to teach him how to feel? All she wanted was for him to feel what she felt, feel what she's feeling:

"If you think this is the end... You're dead wrong Saiki-kun." She whispered fiercely while some tears fell into her pillow.

* * *

**Author's note:** **Please leave a review. Hope to see you soon. xx.**


	5. Conflicts

**First of all, I would like to get something out of my head. In my previous chapter, in the infirmary, Saiki explained to Teruhashi about his mind control and how he changed mankind's DNA, but that left a gap. In Saiki's original story, he explained that when he was younger, he used his mind control to make his pink hair, a usual color, directly changing the DNA of all humans beings. But how does that explain Teruhashi's blue, Takahashi's green or Kuboyasu's purple(His blond hair from his troublemaker days was dyed) since they have the same (approximately)age?**

**I can think of two good explanations: First would be that those colors already existed, and what changed was only the genetics of newborns and people's perception of what was usual or not. Second is that their hairs are actually dyed, which makes little sense since we can see in one of Teruhashi's flashbacks that she had blue hair since she was a baby. That said, both of the explanations are not good enough for me, so I'd like to change that. Before the next chapter, I'll adapt an explanation about that in my storyline. Thank you for the last reviews and tips, it makes me glad that someone is really enjoying this fic. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well and please leave a review so I can improve and know about your impressions and reactions. See ya.**

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking using telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '  
_Written information

* * *

**Conflicts**

**16 Years ago.**

A strange baby was born. That baby possessed powers beyond imagination. The moment the umbilical cord was severed and the baby gained status as an individual, his presence was spread everywhere, like a wave, even towards outer space. That blast of unknown energy, imperceptible for humans, left marks in the earth and its habitants. The earth's core was affected, slightly increasing its temperature, but enough to cause some problems in the future. Tornados and storms happened all around the globe, but nobody knew that all those events were linked to that tiny person. Every unborn child struck by the power wave changed somehow. A few babies started to have changes in their basic constitution such as strange hair colors, strange iris colors, unusual bone structure, and brain/nervous system's anomalies, all caused by the pink-haired baby's energy. After a few years, people considered the few kids with strange hair colors rare, but one day, everything changed with no one noticing.

Suddenly, grown-ups that had dark hair colors started growing orange or red hair, which would trigger mass panic, but somehow they all felt normal. They felt like those colors were something that always existed. Something ordinary. How odd.

**16 Years later.**

A gyaru was walking home with a few bags full of clothes and makeup boxes that she spent the afternoon looking for. She wasn't really paying attention to the sidewalk, lost in thoughts about her next steps when out of nowhere, a girl's voice asked in an educated tone:

"Excuse me, but you are Aiura Mikoto, correct?"

The girl stopped and found the voice's owner sitting on a wall 5 meters ahead, her legs crossed. The first thing that caught Aiura's eyes was the red tone of the girl's hair, it felt like it was glowing, pulsating, like it was alive. Aiura remembered that hair. She saw that hair inside her crystal ball weeks ago. Aiura didn't know if this girl was friend or foe but she would definitely find out:

"Yahoo, first of all, I gotta say that hair of yours look tooootally cool. I'm Aiura Mikoto, but you can call me Miko-chan, nice to meet ya."

She tried acting friendly and the girl jumped off and approached, facing her with a joyful expression. She was something else and for a second Aiura thought:

_'This girl's beauty is like Teruhashi's, whoooa.'_ She had Japanese roots, Aiura was certain, but she may be half European or something. Her red hair, in contrast with her emerald eyes, was amazing. She felt pressured by this girl's perfection.

"Thank you for the compliment. My name is Akane Tsukihi. You can call me whatever you want. I'm sorry for getting in your way this late, I just have a message that I need to deliver to you."

The girl spoke with a strange accent and a composed voice, but Aiura was already on guard.

"Eeeh? A message for me? Why would anyone send a message for me through you Tsuntsun? Well, I can at least hear it, since you came all this way. Who sent the message?"

Akane Tsukihi smiled while whispering to herself "Tsuntsun?" and spoke aloud again, still smiling:

"It's a message from myself." She smiled wider and stated:

"I'd like for you to stop interfering with the future from the shadows. I'm not very fond of manipulative people... Umm, I guess that makes me a hypocrite." As Aiura was about to take a step back, because of the hostility in her voice, the redhead moved forward and punched Aiura in the chest. The impact of that punch made Aiura scream in a choky tone, collapsing on her back.

"AARGH!"

As soon as she hit the ground, she felt the excruciating sharp pain in her chest, a pain she never felt before. She opened her mouth to scream but she could only gasp since her voice wasn't coming out. She tried to stand up, starting to feel dizzy. She felt wetness on her blouse and while supported by her left elbow, she looked down at the place she was struck, the place where the pain was coming from. Where was supposed to be the space between her breasts, she saw a huge hole, blood drenching her clothes. She started panicking, gasping again, but she couldn't breathe anymore, she felt vomit coming up, but when the liquid escaped through her lips, dripping on the floor, she saw that it was red. She tried to touch the hole in her chest with her right hand, without an apparent reason, her limbs becoming numb, her strength leaving her body. She collapsed again and felt her head hit the ground, her vision started to blur.

_'Someone... Help me.' _That was all she could think in that terrifying moment, engulfed by pain and fear. Then a smiling face clouded her vision of the sky above, looking inside her eyes. Crimson eyes like rubies stared at her, without blinking once as she died.

"I count on your cooperation from now on, Miko-chan." Was the last thing Aiura heard, the voice was distant, very distant. She couldn't feel the ground below her anymore and she tried to close her eyes not knowing if she managed, her vision darkened as she entered the shadows.

* * *

Saiki was on the floor of his room in the dark. He had his arm covering his eyes, but it didn't matter. As much as he tried to erase her face from his thoughts, he couldn't. That desperate crying face he saw earlier.

'I don't know why, but this is awful. I guess this is the feeling of betrayal? Or disappointment? I don't know anymore.' After he got home and calmed down(after breaking a few action figures owned by a certain someone) he reviewed today events. He understood the reason behind Teruhashi's actions now after cooling down, he really did, but what she did wasn't something so easy to forgive.

_'I know I'm the one who pushed her to do this when I told her that I wouldn't change my mind. That must have made her snap and cross the line, but manipulating me to go and take her back... I just didn't want for her life to _be ruined_ by some lowlife.'_ Saiki was trying to be rational, something he hasn't been for a while now, so he tried to analyze his behavior around her. He saw over and over again all his memories after the night she'd discovered his secret, the way she changed and how that also changed him. All her smiles, angry faces, cold eyes, he missed all that.

_'I shouldn't have called her despicable, I guess that was too harsh.'_ Saiki didn't know how to act now, he didn't felt in control of his own life anymore, he just felt... Lost.

_'So this is how it feels to be average? Having these kinds of feelings all the time? Desires, jealousy, anger? It is the same as before when I didn't have control over my powers, only this time I don't have control over my feelings. Why?'_

Saiki tried to organize his thoughts, trying to decide his next step, when suddenly, he remembered his earlier dream. He looked at his right hand, removing Yunna and teleporting away. He was owned some answers.

Saiki looked around the giant lab and saw Kuusuke drinking tea while reading what looked like a small book. He approached making some noise and Kuusuke turned with a smile:

"Kusuooo, what are you doing here, huh? How have you been?" He asked in his usual carefree annoying way while Saiki just glared at him, but this wasn't like his murderous intention that Kusuke was used to see.

Kuusuke stopped smiling and asked in a serious voice now:

"Looking at your face, I can see that something changed. Am I right to assume that you have some questions?" Kusuke wasn't making fun or taunting Saiki, he was very serious and calm.

"Follow me, I shall provide you... With some answers." Kusuke walked and Saiki followed. They walked A LOT. They passed through doors, gates, windows. All the security system was amazing, Kuusuke had to use fingerprint's scans, eye's scans, voice's scans, 10 digits passwords, give a blood sacrifice, answer a quiz, win a chess game, solve a Sphinx's puzzle-

_"Oy, this is going so far that we're getting sucked to _others_ fictional worlds, stop messing around."_ Saiki complained as the Sphinx let them pass after hearing a perfect answer from Kuusuke.

"Eeeh? We just started walking. Well, anyway, it's just ahead so you can relax." Kusuke pointed with one hand while holding something like a tournament cup on the other.

_"Sigh, what the hell is this in your hand?"_ Saiki asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Ah, this? this is the Triwizard tournament's c-"  
_"Just shut up."_ Saiki said teleporting the cup away, hoping it would return to the end of some labyrinth in time.

They arrived at some kind of giant laboratory, where Saiki saw lots of rocks inside tubs and glass boxes. Kuusuke indicated a room, and Saiki entered.

"Take a seat." Kuusuke went to sit on his table, and Saiki chose the sofa next to him. Kuusuke showed Saiki his documents and photos about the meteors, comets, and stones that he used in this lab, and after a few minutes of reading Saiki stared at him again.

"I don't even need to hear your question. I know you also have just one right now: The reason your feelings are out of control, right?" Saiki just stared and Kuusuke continued:

"Well, at least you're wearing your red ring so if you punch me, I won't die. I have to tell you something that may upset you. Hehehe." Kusuke giggled scratching his head.

_"Depending on what it is, if you did any weird shit to me, this red ring will fly off my finger as fast as your head will fly off your neck."_

"SCAAAAARY! But Kusuo, I'm really sorry I lied to you... No, I'm sorry I omitted information from you." Kuusuke looked at Saiki with a serious face again.

"These rings are true seals, but to craft them, I needed something powerful to clash against your powers. I found these powers living inside meteors and stones buried deep inside the earth, which allowed me to mix your power with these items, so I could create something powerful enough to suppress you. The problem appeared after the items started reacting as well... Which brings us to your problem. Inside your rings, there's some kind of entity, unknown even to me, but those beings awoken after getting in contact with your powers so they also developed links with you, are you following me?" Saiki nodded.

"They developed no kind of conscience, but I could see in our readings that something was alive inside these rings. It worried me in the beginning, but since I archived the main goal, it satisfied me. The only thing the tests showed me later, was that the metals I mixed would affect the targeted areas I wanted, so I finished them and ran more tests on guinea pigs, simulating their use. That gave me three answers." Kuusuke took a deep breath making suspense and stated:

"Your green ring, affected the targets making they lose any concept of space and time, it affected directly their mind, but some anomalies also happened outside, like fast aging, or fast rejuvenation."

"Your red ring changed them physically. Their bodies transformed and evolved into new ones with more strength, stamina, and vitality, but they also became more violent and sometimes, defensives and paranoids. All of them had one thing in common, a desire for brutality."

He paused and sighed before finishing:

"But your blue ring was the worst, especially for you. He served as a limiter, but the results pointed out that any target under its influence started showing strange behavior. They started feeling anger, sadness, excitement, indifference, despair... All in excessive amounts, to the point they went insane."

"You can think of these symptoms as some kind of distortion of the real purpose of each ring. The green one that seals mind powers affected the mind of living beings, the red one that seals your body also affected the bodies around." Saiki finally spoke after hearing all his explanation:

_"So _you're_ saying that these rings are actually alive, and the blue one is making me feel... Everything I felt till now?"_ Saiki added inside his head: _'Love? Yeah... right.'_

"Nah, the only thing the blue one really does is bring your feelings outside. It forces you to put your feelings ahead of your will to shut them off, it's only a tool. The ring can't actually create feelings, it only manipulates the ones you already possess."

Saiki felt his stomach turn after that statement. So that was all... his feelings?

_"What about the eyes I saw twice on Yun- On the green ring, and the dream I had where it spoke to me and turned into some kind of gas monster?"_ Saiki asked, since Kuusuke just said they developed no kind of conscience, but after hearing that, Kuusuke was astonished.

"Eh?! What?! Are you saying one of those beings actually contacted you? Only the green one? Kusuo maybe I should run more tests on the rings-" He looked really troubled right now.

_"Never mind, don't worry. I'll figure something out later, I gotta go."_

Saiki got up and was about to teleport when he turned and spoke:

_"I wish you'd told me about this before. I'm tired of people trying to change me using schemes or manipulation. I'll be off."_ He said with a sad look on his face as he teleported out.

Kuusuke was serious again, thinking about what he just heard and saw. The blue ring was a success in terms of bringing Saiki's feelings out he just saw his sad face, but what about the green entity? Does that mean that both red and blue are also the same? If so, what could be the reason for the green one to gain life exclusively?

* * *

Saiki had just finished his shower and was sitting on the floor of his room, in the dark again. The lamp of the near light pole pushed some light inside his room, so he wasn't completely in the dark, he could still see everything. It was raining a lot with some thunders and flashes of lightning which made him actually happy since the noise of the water against his window and roof was like a curtain between him and the world. He dragged himself till his back was against the bed. He did this deliberately, remembering everything about that day. The feeling, the scent, the urge. Most important of all, the feeling of being whole. What he felt that day wasn't just sexual arousal, it was something more, a connection with that silly girl like he never had experienced before.

_'So do I love her? What __does love__ mean anyway? Caring about her? Wanting her in every_ _possible_ _way?'_ Saiki was thinking when he remembered what he said to her.

_'I guess it's also sacrificing something for the person you love, huh? I don't really feel in love but I'm certain about one thing.'_

Saiki took off Yunna, crossed his eyes for a few seconds, and teleported inside a darkroom. His eyes were already used to the lack of light as he looked at the bed and its occupant. Teruhashi was asleep, and Saiki approached her bed, watching her face from up close. She had been crying, that's for sure. Saiki kneeled next to her, thinking how could he hate this stupid, beautiful girl. He got up and turned to look outside her window while a flash of lightning struck close, followed by a thunder. He was about to teleport away, in case she may wake from the noise, but before he could go, he heard a weak voice whispering:

"Saiki?!" Teruhashi was sitting, blinking repeatedly and after a few seconds her eyes almost popped off. She jumped off the bed and ran towards him but she felt her whole body stop as if she had collided against an invisible jelly wall. She was confused, still half-sleep but then noticed that Yunna was missing from his finger.

"Saiki, please hear me out... I'm sorry, I didn't intend to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you- I just-" She was rushing through her words desperate to speak before he could just vanish again.

_"Calm down, I_ _will free you, just take a seat so we can talk."_ Before Saiki could finish, he heard her brother's thoughts. He was awake because of her voice just now. He was trying to hear if she was having a nightmare or if there was someone here. Saiki put a finger over his lips to tell her to be quiet as he touched her arm and they teleported back to his room. He instantly turned his back at her and looked outside the window while speaking, his hands inside his pockets.

_"Your brother could hear us, so before he could come and check on you, I brought us here, take a seat."_ Saiki noticed that her face was nervous and that she looked ashamed. She walked to his bed and sat there, facing the floor.

_"I'm sorry for calling you despicable-"_ He was about to start when she interrupted him:  
"NO, I should be the one apologizing, I thought you'd never want to talk with me again- I- I-" She was rushing through her words and Saiki spoke again:  
_"Can you please shut your trap and listen to everything I_'_m going to say? I'll let you talk after I'm finished."_ Saiki was in full control, he needed to set things straight.  
"Ok." She whispered.  
_"I __am__ sorry for calling you despicable and tell you to die and go to hell, that was too much. I was shocked and let it out without thinking. __You see, I __never liked someone this way, so I don't know what a person in love_ _is capable of doing. Of course that__ in_ _mangas_,_ they can do anything, even kill or __be killed __for their loved one's sake. I would do the same for my family, but this is a different case."_

Teruhashi was silent. She looked amazed by how Saiki was talking right now, he was looking really relaxed and cool.

_"I understand what you did and why you did it, but I still hate you for doing that. I was just there, in that bed, thinking about what to do, worried about your future and how that piece of shit was going to hurt you and ruin your life. I was trying to decide if I should honor my promise or if I should save you, I hope you understand how much that hurt me, discovering that you made up the whole thing to prove a point, to achieve an objective, like a quest in a game."_

Teruhashi opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with one look and kept going:

_"I went to my brother to understand why my feelings were out of control and he explained to me that my rings, the blue one specifically, have the power to manipulate my feelings, forcing me to feel even if I don't want to. I was, just a few minutes ago, thinking about what those feelings really are. I remembered the night you discovered about my powers, the moment I saved you, what happened when you slept here and in the next morning. I tried to look at it objectively, but I'm sure that is impossible, so I wanted to ask you. What is love Teruhashi? Is love the possessive feeling? The desire to be together? The caring aspect? What is this love you talk about so much? I want you to teach me because I truly don't understand."_

Teruhashi got up and walked to his side, she also looked outside the window. After a few seconds, Saiki could hear her deciding the best way to explain until she finally said:

"As I speak, could you please read my mind so I can show my memories together with my words?" Saiki nodded, looking at her face. She then pulled his hand off his pocket and held it, still looking forward. He didn't pull his hand from hers and she started:

"When I wanted you to succumb to my beauty, you knew that my feelings were nothing to be considered, I was just being silly, but as the time passed, my feelings changed as well. I wanted for you to notice and look at me with desire on your eyes. I thought I was in love, but that wasn't true. What you said at the playground was the real true, I was just frustrated about some random ordinary boy that didn't want me like all the others, but after you told me your secret and I finally saw your true nature after you saved me, I fell in love with you, you were like an angel, like a god. I didn't care about how people would react, I just wanted you to be mine, I wanted you to belong to me the same way I would belong to you. Then you told me that you couldn't do it because you didn't want to be in the spotlight... And that hurt me so much. You couldn't overcome something so small like being stared at by strangers if that meant being with me? Was I worth nothing to you? After those kisses and feelings that I saw through your eyes?"

As she spoke, she passed every scene inside her head at the same moment, Saiki was able to read what she thought in all those situations and could almost revive the same feelings she had on those moments. His heart was racing.

"I thought that you needed someone to teach you about your feelings since you'd never really used them, so I made my plan, that would force you to understand what love is, or at least show you, that your possessive feeling towards me, was something more linked to love than friendship. If everything went according to the plan, your love for me wouldn't be at the same intensity as mine for you, but I was sure it would be enough for us to be together, but I didn't think that would hurt your feelings that much. I'm sorry Saiki, I never wanted to hurt you." She squeezed his hand and tears started coming out as she tried to wipe them with her free hand.

"I- I don't care if you can't love me, I won't do something like that anymore, I promise. I can't lose you... The way you looked at me in the park... It almost killed me." Teruhashi was showing him how she fell to her knees and hugged herself, in total despair, breaking into a cry out, after he teleported away, some people trying to ask her what happened and if she needed help.

"You can't leave me, Saiki. I won't let you. I was ready to make another plan to get you back, but now that all the cards are on the table, I can finally tell you with my own words... I don't care if you don't love me back, I'm not giving up, no matter what happens, you are already mine and I'm already yours." She was staring at him with those magnificent eyes, that obstinate expression, that presumptuous but warmer tone, everything he missed.

Saiki Kusuo, the second strongest being in the universe, second only to Saiki Kurumi, who was a scary being, was completely defeated by Teruhashi Kokomi. He never thought that this day would come. The old him would think this is some kind of joke, but Saiki realized that the old him wasn't really who he is and that he didn't care about that guy anymore. He walked back from the window, still holding her hand and pulling her with him towards the bed. Teruhashi was confused at first and asked:

"Saiki, please say something. What are you-" She felt the air quick passing as he pushed her down in the bed and climbed on top of her.  
"Ah- S-Saiki? So you're forgiving me for what I did?" She asked, embarrassed by the situation.

Instead of attacking her like she was expecting, he laid beside her, holding her hand as he spoke:

_"No, I won't forgive you, you'll be paying hell for what you did, but not right now, right now I just need to say something to you, the one thing that I'm 100% sure about."_

She just waited, looking at him as he faced her with a sad face:

"I missed you." He said and she couldn't hold the tears anymore as her composed expression slipped and she started crying, both hands on her face. He pulled her closer and hugged her.

_'Ahhh, it's like breathing again, this feels so right that I don't care about anything too. You're mine, huh?'_

Suddenly, he felt something strange.

_"Aaaaah, I understand now."_ Saiki sounded excited and Teruhashi moved a little back to look up to his face and waited for him to continue.

"_Just now, I had a sensation... It felt like an achievement, mixed with pride and joy when I thought that you belong to me now."_ Saiki spoke and Teruhashi couldn't wait anymore... She needed it again. She waited too much, right now she was like an addicted and her drug was Saiki. She kissed him with hunger and passion, and he kissed her back, it was like a fight this time. Both of them kissing each other harder and harder, biting their lips and touching whatever was available to be touched.

Teruhashi started gasping between kisses, and Saiki almost lost his mind. Saiki found himself shirtless, which he noticed in a small moment of sanity.

_'How the hell-'_ He asked himself but noticed his shirt on her hand. She stripped him and was unbuttoning her pajama's top, but he stopped her hands and traded places with her, pushing her down.

_"It looks like you're too excited, don't you think?"_ He asked, desperate for air, the same as her. She smiled and whispered:

"I don't know anything about this, but I know that I want to give you my love in all the possible forms, I want to be your first, so no one can take that away from me." She said that with a deranged face and for some unknown reason, Saiki laughed, for the first time in his life, a low tone, quick true laugh, leaving Teruhashi in shock, hearing his chuckle for the first time.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at your feelings, just how deranged you look right now. You're not going Yandere on me, are you?" He felt like teasing her.

She giggled and Saiki felt lightheaded. He leaned back, sitting on top of her while she looked at him with a doubtful face. He laid beside her again and said:

_"How about we take it easy for now? We're too excited."_ Saiki recovered his sanity for enough time to realize that they were close to doing something stupid. _'Stupid horny teens.'_ He added.

Teruhashi looked at him and hissed:

"No!" She said and jumped on him, grabbing his right hand forcing something on his finger.

_"What the hell are you doing-"_ He asked too late, as the green light involved his body and he saw that she put Yunna on his finger.

"When did you-" He was about to ask when did she grabbed the ring and the reason she was doing this, but there was no need to ask, he could see on her face. She just didn't want him to use any powers against her, she had an insane look on her face while she ripped her pajama's top, making the buttons fly around, and showed him the bra she was using.

Saiki's eyebrows went up as he saw that perfect body and silhouette, Saiki thanked god and the energy company for the light pole that made it possible for him to see her skin, face and all of her traces.

She took his hand and delivery brought it towards her chest but he stopped her in the last moment, slightly pulling his hand back. She snorted and inclined kissing his neck, bitting hard, licking his ear, kissing his face and finally his mouth. He didn't fight her not because she had sealed his powers, he could overpower her anytime, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Yeah, right.

He touched her waist directly of his own free will now, as she kissed him and started taking off her pajama's lower part. That awoke Saiki and he stopped her hands again:

"Could you please stop trying to undress for a moment? We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong. I might- You know, get you pregnant." Saiki tried to reason with her but she grabbed his hands and with an unnatural force for a small girl, pushed his arms above his head and hissed:

"Shut up, we're doing this right now, I can't take it anymore... If you're concerned about this, use the time to pick a name for our son or daughter." Her face was all red but Saiki felt that she wasn't kidding. What the fuck was going on with this girl?

"Are you trying to rape me, Teruhashi? What the hell, control yourself." He seriously tried to free his arms now and she released him. She started to slow down her breath still sitting on him, and suddenly covered her chest with her arm, making an embarrassed face that was so cute that Saiki couldn't take it either. He leaned up, so they were both sitting now and said:

"I was kidding about the yandere part but now I'm not so sure anymore, the name of our son or daughter? Are you insane, girl?"

He teased as she was looking at the wall still covering her chest. He kissed her neck once, and she trembled. He kissed her again.

"Stop it, Saiki. If you're not going to do anything, stop teasing me." She whispered with her eyes closed. Saiki moved her, making her lie down and grabbed a blanket to cover her up. She was angry, he could tell, but she didn't want to fight, maybe afraid that he would leave her again. How silly.

"Why are you making that face, you're the one that attacked me and wanted to have my children." He tried again to lighten the mood, finally managing:

"Shut up, you're a pussy, why don't you man up and do something? The girl you love is semi-naked in front of you and you want to take it easy? Screw you." She finally answered like she usually did, so cute.

"You look cute when you're like that, I kinda like it." Saiki said with a smirk.  
"Why.-" She started but didn't finish.  
"Huh?"  
"Why don't you- Why don't you do anything?" She was embarrassed, did she had dissociative identity disorder, or this shit was just some gap moe bullshit?

"I'll answer the truth to this question. Because we can't do this, at least not yet."

They both remained in silence, she was with her back turned to him, facing the wall, while he was appreciating her company on a rainy night. Saiki had an insight and asked her:

"Teruhashi, why did you named only one of my rings?" He asked with a strange bad feeling. She didn't turn and spoke harshly, still pissed:

"I don't know, I just had an insight, I guess. Something about her powers, so I named only her. Why? Want me to name the others too? Can't do it yourself? Oh right, I forgot you're the passive type, sorry." She made Saiki smirk with that, but she couldn't see.  
"Wait, it's a she?"  
"Yea, I just felt like naming her that way, what's the big deal?"  
"I want to ask you a favor." Saiki asked but stepped on a mine.  
"Oh, so I should do you some favors now, huh?"  
"Hm, I see. You won't do it because you're still angry right?" Saiki tried something:  
"No shit sherlock, those deductive skills you got there are amazing." Saiki approached and embraced her from behind, holding as she tried to elbow him.  
"Now, now, let's behave." Saiki pushed her hair out of the way, exposing her neck and kissed gently. She didn't respond so he inspired her scent and kept going for more kisses, but before he could think of any other ways to tease her so she would forgive him, she turned with her face all red again:

"I'll behave, so can we do some m-more?" She asked looking away embarrassed. That face was cute enough to start the 3rd world war.  
"If your pervert sister doesn't come out to try to rob me of my chastity, yes." Saiki joked and she just hugged him while talking against his chest, making it tickle:

"I'm sorry, I thought that I would have to teach you how to control yourself in these kinds of situations, but the one needing self-control is me. Tell me truly, you don't hate this... Pervert side of mine do you?" She sounded really worried.

Instead of giving her an answer he kissed her again, slowly, carefully, and when she started going fast again, he was so excited that he didn't notice that she was on top of him, kissing him violently again. He wasn't going to fight her this time, so he let her lead. He felt hot and noticed that he was sweating, but as their bodies touched, he felt that she was too. That triggered a dirty sensation, as if they were both dirty animals on heat, mixing their fluids, using their mouths and sweat. Did it sound like it was a bad sensation? Because Saiki didn't think so. He was somehow more aroused now because of this fact. All he could feel and smell was her, kissing and touching him everywhere, but he felt that she was trying to take off her lower pajama's part again while he was with his eyes closed. He chuckled against her lips and stopped her again.

"I thought you said you were going to behave." She giggled and sat, with her back against the wall:  
"A girl can dream." She said smiling.  
"I need to get you home, it's almost morning." Saiki looked at her destroyed pajama, taking off Yunna and touching the cloth, making it return 1 day. Saiki knew how to control his restoration power better, but he was still stuck between 1 day and 7 years. He was training to add more numbers to the list.

"I don't wanna goooo." She said like a little child, pouting while getting dressed.  
"Well, what your boyfriend will think about it?" Saiki asked, smirking when he saw her reaction. She completely forgot that she had accepted going out with that guy.  
"Oh my lord, I forgot about him, wait... Is he alive? You teleported him hours ago."  
"He's fine. After I calmed down I teleported him back to his house and changed his memory of being teleported, but he still remembers he's your boyfriend, and here you are, in another man's bed, you slut." Saiki knew that these kinds of jokes wouldn't hurt her feelings since they both had the same toxic sense of humor.

"Ho ho, you're the bad man that kidnapped me from my room and took me here by force to do lewd acts... You monster." She said with a fake crying face.  
"So, how are you going to deal with your boyfriend's situation?" He asked, amused by her panic.  
"I don't know, can't you give me a hand?"  
"That's not fair, you made the mess, so you should clean it."  
"Awwwn, it's lovely to see the chivalry is still alive in the modern days." She sarcastically smiled at him.  
"Fine, I'll help you this time, since I need to test something, but next time, you'll be on your own."  
"Thanks, dar-li-ng." Saiki gave her a quick angry face and tried to concentrate. He used his mind control before but this time was different. He thought for a second an used his mind control stating:

**"To everyone who knows about this information, except Teruhashi Kokomi. Yoshida Shota confessed his love and was rejected by Teruhashi Kokomi in the roof, they're not a couple."**

He felt that the power activated but couldn't check if it worked.

"We'll see if it worked tomorrow at school. Also, let's go, I'll take you home." Saiki said, getting up, putting his shirt as Teruhashi grabbed his arm and they teleported back to her room. Saiki was about to say bye when she pulled him towards her bed and jumped, making him fell on her.

"Oh, looks like you're still at it, huh? What a helpless guy. Come, this goddess I'll realize all your fantasies-" She spoke seductively as Saiki got up and started to walk away. She grabbed his arm again giggling.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Why don't you lie down with me for a second, there's still time and I have a few questions for you." Saiki scanned everyone's thoughts in the house. Makoto was asleep, dreaming about some kind of ceremony... A wedding? Saiki couldn't see dreams very well, but he could identify the bride's hair color at least. What a pervert. Mr. and Mrs. Teruhashi were asleep as well, so he had some time to spare, although he was sleepy.

"Ok, but not for long, I'm sleepy and tired." He laid next to her in a very pink bed.  
"Why is everything pink? I thought your favorite color was blue." He asked looking around.  
"I like pink too, it suits my princess aura better." She smirked and Saiki faked a vomiting face as she smiled wider.  
"So, what you wanted to ask about it?" Saiki asked, trying to finish the quiz so he could leave to get some sleep. After the excitement settled, he felt like he had run a marathon.  
"You were going to ask me for a favor, weren't you? Ask first, and then I'll start with the questions."  
"Oh yes, I wanted to ask you to name my red ring... It's just a silly doubt I have." He was about to dismiss the subject when she looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Sigh. The green ring you named, I kind of saw eyes on it, twice. Yesterday before your date, I had a dream where it spoke to me, it didn't sound like he or she but I could hear its strange voice."  
"What did she said?" Teruhashi looked hypnotized by the topic. She loved things related to his supernatural powers. He could already tell that.  
"It explained where it came from, which I assumed was from space and called itself Elementa. I'll start calling it "_she_", this is just confusing. So she said that she didn't felt or saw anything until she heard a woman's voice calling her Yunna, and she gained conscience." Teruhashi was surprised and asked in disbelief:  
"You- You think that I have something to do with that?"  
"I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask you how did you choose the name for her, and for you to do it again."  
"As I said, I chose the name inspired by your powers, and that name felt right for her, I don't know what else to say... That's it. And for your red and blue rings I know for sure that they're both girls, don't ask me how. I just know. So, are you some kind of harem king now?" She narrowed her eyes, forgetting about the topic.  
"Don't start it. So, name the red one first and let's see if anything happens, if nothing happens I'll try to get more answers myself."

Teruhashi tilted her head, trying to remember the inspiration for the name Yunna and looked at the red ring. A ring that seals all body powers, a red ring with scratches, she remembered when he threw that rock, that sensation of power and that red light illuminating the night.

"Her name is Aki. Which stands for Rising Sun." Teruhashi said with a concentrated gaze towards the ring but nothing happened.  
"Well, nothing happened, but this may take some time. Thank you anyway. Now, what questions do you have?" Saiki asked, holding a yawn.

"I want to continue the talk about your mind control, but first I'm curious. What that Yoshida guy was planning to do with me?" She asked while tilting her head. They were side by side, hands given looking at her ceiling, her right leg over his left leg. They looked so comfortable with one another to the point one would think they were into some long-term relationship. Saiki was a little pissed by the memory but answered anyway:

"He was always thinking about taking your virginity so he could brag to his friends and the whole school. He also planned to take you to the karaoke and... Give you some pills to make you sleep if you were unwilling to-"

Saiki took a deep breath and continued:

"He also decided in the last moment to take a camera so he could record everything." Saiki hissed the last part unable to control his anger.

"I knew that he was rotten, that's the reason I picked him, it made me sick to even hold his hand but I needed him for my dumb plan. I never imagined that he was so vile." She talked to herself.  
"So, for the questions now, you used your mind control to change everyone's perception about which hair colors were normal right?"  
"Yes." Saiki was surprised that 3 weeks later she still remembered where they stopped.  
"What else did you change?" She asked and Saiki involuntarily yawned before speaking:  
"I'll tell you all at once. I healed a classmate when I was a kid and it scared him, so I stated that was normal for humans to heal from small injuries by themselves." Teruhashi left a '_hmmm_' like she finally understood something.  
"I've made possible for skinny people to K.O anyone by hitting their necks. I've changed the speed the human brain can process information, making people think faster when they need to instantly react to something." Saiki continued as Teruhashi saw memories of these kinds of events happening, but everything felt normal to her. Normal as if the world was always like this.  
"A few minor changes here and there, but I also made a major one. I found a giant underground volcano and tried to stop it from erupting and destroying Japan but I couldn't, so I put the whole earth and its habitants on a one year loop, which would make people panic, seeing their children return one year, so I used my mind control again to make it go away imperceptibly. Before you ask, I did it 4 times already."

Teruhashi was speechless, thinking about that for a second.

"So this means... That I'm actually twenty? I should be in college! Give me back my academic life, you jerk. Oh my, that's a strange feeling." She wondered, coiling her hair with the finger while pinching his hand.  
"No, you're sixteen. It's not as if the time passed, making you older. We went back, meaning your mind and body also returned to your sixteen-year status." Teruhashi turned over and clung to his side after feeling the tone on his answer. Saiki sighed at her attempt to hold him there.

"I gotta go, I'm really sleepy and I can't stay here or your parents will find me. What will they say if they catch their perfect daughter in bed with some random guy?" Saiki made some effort to make her release him but she whispered:

"Stay just a little more, I'm not tired at all so you can take a nap and if I hear anything I'll wake you. Pleeeease?" She made her pretty-please big-eyed-cat face. Some time ago Saiki would completely ignore that, but now he felt bad, but the truth was that he didn't want to go either.

"Ok, I'll just stay a little more, but if we get caught, I'll throw you under the bus and tell them you've blackmailed me to come here. Oh, and if you do something strange, weird, or lewd to with me when I'm in my sleep, I'm turning you to the police. I mean it!" He added the last part because she laughed.

"Let me just wear Yunna, I don't wanna be dreaming today." He said not really paying attention since he was very sleepy, but Teruhashi didn't miss that.

"What you mean by that?" She asked and Saiki explained while putting the ring and almost getting blinded by the green light in the darkroom, managing to close his eyes in time. After a few seconds, he started talking again with Teruhashi still stuck to his side:

_"I have a power called precognition. A power that allows me to see... The future. It's an involuntary ability so I can't control it. Most of the time, it activates when I dream, resulting in a headache but since I got Yunna, they have stopped."_ Saiki was whispering, his eyes already closed as he wasn't really paying attention and couldn't hear if she answered or not as he fell asleep. Teruhashi stood very still, realizing that he was really asleep. She looked at his face and smiled.

_'I can't believe that he's really here after everything that happened today. Yesterday actually. So he came to my room before I could do anything to get him back. He must've missed me. __Ahhh__, I think my heart_'s going to_ melt. You_ _have no idea__ what you got yourself into, Kusuo... __Kukuku__.'_ She thought as she slowly breathed his scent and looked at his face again. After a few minutes of intense staring, some sniff play, and sneaky touching, without realizing, she blinked and forgot to open her eyes again, feeling comfortable in his arms as she also fell asleep.

* * *

It was cold, that's what Saiki thought after hearing a noise that woke him. He opened his eyes and saw that the room was bright. He couldn't feel his right arm so he looked and saw Teruhashi sleeping on it, her face was peaceful and her mouth was a little open.

_'I'm not tired, huh? You _were supposed_ to be on lookout duty.'_ He started to think about how he should remove his arm without waking her and if that arm would actually still work since his finger's colors were next to purple when he heard:

"Ahem!"

Saiki almost broke his neck after hearing a male voice clearing his throat and turning to see something that made his brain freeze.

Teruhashi's parents were sitting, each one in a chair, side by side staring at him. Her mother's smile looking a lot like his mother's smile and her father's glare was so intense that Saiki tasted his own petrifying gaze at first hand. He looked again at his stupid lookout, sleeping soundly and thought:

_'Well, shit, I guess the bus has arrived.'_

* * *

**Author's note**: Please, leave a review, let me know your impressions and opinions.


	6. The Maiden's Mausoleum

**Author's note**: This chapter is longer, so if you don't like this kind of long reading, I'm sorry. As always, I apologize for any typo or grammar errors you may find. If you can, please leave a review with your impressions and opinions, or with the things you disliked, so I can improve. Thank you and see you later.

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking using telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '  
_Written information

* * *

**The Maiden's Mausoleum**

Aiura opened her eyes to a bright morning. She was a little foggy, feeling weakness on her body and then she remembered the events from last night, getting up in an instant, gasping and looking around, touching her chest. She looked down to verify if her hands weren't mistaken, because not so long ago, she had a huge hole in there. Her whole body was shaking, and she could still feel the pain coming from the same place she was struck. She was terrified, trying to find her attacker, but finally recognized her room.

She was in her bed, using her pajama, her bag with clothes and makeup next to her desk. Aiura was in complete despair because she knew that what happened yesterday wasn't a dream. No dream could've caused that much pain. She couldn't think straight right now, all she could remember was the cold feeling of death.

Aiura died, she truly did. She felt something that humans never should be able to feel and wake up again. Upon real death, millions of synapses inside the human brain shut down forever since real death is irreversible, but what would happen if someone's brain experienced true death and managed to come back to life? The result was right here, lying down, with a huge scar inside her mind. She could still feel everything from yesterday, the weakness in her body, the heavy pressure, like gravity crushing her down, the agony as she couldn't move or breathe, the pain after having her heart torn apart, and the cold. Her heart was pounding, and she noticed a strange noise, like a swarm of insects buzzing around her head. She tried to cover her ears, but the sound was too loud, her breathing was irregular, and she started to feel dizzy, her vision blurred again as she collapsed, fainted.

The red-haired demon was watching this scene from the rooftop next to her window. She had a cold expression as she sighed:

_'I thought she was going to be a problem_, _but she's just a weakling. I guess the message from yesterday was a little too much for her to handle. Oh well, since she won't last much longer, I don't need __to__ worry about her anymore.'_ The red-haired girl was looking up, with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

_'I need to figure it out why did she induce that blue-haired girl to follow Kusuo that day, and why she was trying to contact Kuusuke. Such a shame I can't just torture her for the answers. Why is a precognition psychic so weak? She's nothing like Kusuo. I just wanted to show her what would happen if she were to lie to me, but now I can't ask her anything. If Kusuo finds out about this, he would probably kill me the way he is right now. She just has a day left, two if she's strong, but I guess she lives alone so no one will notice anyway.'_

She jumped down from the roof and made a gesture with her hand, spawning a smartphone out of thin air. The only strange thing was a small vortex/distortion effect in the place she opened her hand, making the object materialize. She kept walking and humming, looking at her phone like that was as normal as opening her bag and grabbing her belongings. She looked again at the picture on the screen, a picture linked to the contact she stole from Aiura's cellphone.

_'Umm... I'll visit you as well, Teruhashi Kokomi.'_

* * *

Teruhashi's mother had the same queen's aura as her daughter, blue shoulder-length hair, but with a lighter tone and a very familiar smile. Teruhashi's father gave her the face features, his facial bone structure, like the curve of his chin and the shape of his eyes. He was a good-looking middle-aged man, that was right now locking eyes with a boy he never saw before, on his daughter's bed. Oddly, his face wasn't showing anger, just curiosity.

Saiki knew that he was in a hot spot, this wasn't a funny situation at all. He was thinking about what power he should use when he realized.

_'Yare yare, how am I supposed to start a normal life if I keep depending on my powers for everything?'_

He decided to deal with this like a normal human would, or as a _boyfriend_ would? He instantly rejected the word '_boyfriend_' inside his head. Like a normal human then.

He slowly shifted his weight and started to pull his arm from under her neck, managing just fine until only his hand remained. Both adults were in silence, watching the scene with doubtful faces. Saiki finally freed his hand and quickly pushed the pillow under her head as she moved a little trying to get more comfortable. He waited for a few seconds and got up from the bed, approaching her parents, speaking low and slowly:

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Teruhashi. I'm sorry about this. I'm sure this is not something parents would like to see. My name is Saiki Kusuo, 17 years old, a 3rd-year student from Teruhashi's school, also her classmate, I'm in no position to ask you anything, but can we please talk elsewhere so I can explain myself? I don't think she's going to react well if she wakes up in this situation."

Saiki looked to her mother at first and while speaking, switched towards her father. The silence was awkward until her father stood up and said with a strange voice, he looked... Entertained.

"Follow us."

That's all he said, leaving Teruhashi's room followed by her mother. Saiki followed them, giving one last glimpse at Teruhashi, sleeping with a dumb smile on her face like an idiot. They walked until the end of the hall, and Teruhashi's father held a door open for him. Saiki entered and looked around for a few moments. It was some kind of work office, with a big desk far ahead in front of the windows and two chairs facing it. To the right, there was a small tea table with 4 chairs and a big bookshelf at the wall. Saiki spotted a few titles, mostly linked to the western mystery/police fiction. To the left, there was a black-leathered sofa where Teruhashi's mom had just sat. He heard her father closing the door and passing next to him, grabbing one chair and putting in front of the sofa as he also sat beside his wife, gesturing with his hand:

"Take your seat."

Saiki walked slowly, sitting as he tried to think which was the best way to deal with this. He chose to act like he usually did, and of course, apologize for invading their home and teenage daughter's room.

"I would like to apologize to both of you again for invading your property, and I also want to make something clear. I- We- We didn't engage in any kind of intercourse. Some problems happened between me and Teruhashi-san and I wanted to check up on her, that's the reason why I came and climbed through her window, she had no idea I was coming."

Saiki paused as he was editing, trying to think fast when her mom finally spoke:

"You seem rather calm and eloquent, considering you should be shaking in fear after getting caught doing this kind of thing with someone's daughter at your age. I also expect you to not take me for a fool that will believe some idiotic teen who's dumb enough to invade someone's home, have the self-control to restrain his... Natural urges."

She spoke calmly, but every word had a sharp edge.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I expect. I don't take you for a fool, and I'll assure you again... Nothing happened. I can't argue against the dumb teen part, but I'm serious. I couldn't leave her alone last night. I'll also take responsibility for my actions the way you see fit."

Saiki spoke with the same calm voice, without the sharp edge though.

"I like his eyes, they look trustworthy and mature." Her father finally spoke with an excited voice. Saiki looked at him and he was smiling.  
"I'm sure teens do a lot of regretful things. We don't need to be too harsh on them, right Saorin?"

His tone sounded like he was enjoying this situation. She glared at her husband and he looked away, with fear in his eyes. She locked eyes with Saiki again and this time, Saiki felt a shiver as she asked hissing:

"Forgive my husband, the thing is... You should understand the situation you're in, you disgusting shitty four eyes. I proposed to kill you at first right when we saw you asleep, but my husband wanted to wait and hear your side. How dare you lie down on the same bed as my angel and stain her?"

She asked, and Saiki felt a little pressured by her intensity, just a little.

_'So this really is a family's standard cussword towards glasses users huh?'_ Saiki thought, expecting the last smiling member to finish the cycle.  
_'Yare yare, this kind of complicate things, I didn't expect for her mother to be that aggressive, but now I know that you are the family's alpha, so I'll just leave my mark as well. If I want to be with Teruhashi, I must perform to people. Well, so much for my ordinary life.'_

Saiki sighed as he spoke:

"First of all, nobody was stained last night. Second, I dare because we are in a- relationship and no matter the barrier, I'll invade hell if I have to assure her well-being. Yesterday was a day she couldn't be alone, so I came. I'm apologizing for what I did since it was disrespectful to both of you, but I'm not sorry for doing that at all."

Saiki lied a little on the part that she couldn't be left alone and also felt his mind broken by the word relationship coming out of his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Her mother laughed out loud and was wiping some tears from her eyes when she said:

"You're so cool, boy. I'd never met anyone who didn't feel a little pressured by my glare, or my words, but you didn't even flinch. For you to say these words with such look on your face, you also got some nerves, I'm Teruhashi Saori, Kokomi's mother and this is her father Teruhashi Ryuu."

As she spoke, Ryuu looked and smiled again, nodding to Saiki. The hell?

Saori was smiling but Saiki knew that he wasn't out of danger yet, so he nodded once, acknowledging, and continued to look forward at both of them, revealing nothing with his expression. She then resumed the conversation with a smug smile:

"Do you know what I do for a living Saiki Kusuo? No? Kokomi never told you that, and you claim you're in some kind of relationship with her?" She smiled but continued:

"I'm a private detective. I make a living looking at details, finding out people's secrets and if they're lying or not. I know that you're hiding part of the truth. Kokomi arrived yesterday with red eyes and didn't want to talk about it as she locked herself in her room, leaving only to get food later. So, something really happened last night, but you made two mistakes in your explanation." She showed him two slender fingers as she continued her monologue:

"You said you climbed her window, but her wall doesn't have a single place to put your hands or feet, we made sure of that so no one would try to invade her room, which means you're either lying or you're some kind of animal that can climb 5 meters walls. Second, if you really came here last night, how is it possible that your clothes are perfectly dry after the heavy rain from last night? I have seen no umbrella or other clothes inside Kokomi's room. So how could you be perfectly dry?"

She was with her legs crossed, a smug smile and a victorious face that Saiki knew very well. Saiki felt pissed, but not like his usual, he felt offended by her assumption of how easy this was going to be. Saiki wanted to beat this woman in this little game of hers, so he inclined towards her with both hands under his chin, crossing his fingers, as he glared, using all his concentration power. A few seconds later, he explained:

"Yesterday, between 1 and 2 am, the rain stopped for 17 minutes, opening the time window for me to get here safe and dry. The moment I jumped over your gate, I ran as fast as I could, using the concrete path to help with adherence and to keep me from dirtying my shoe soles. I reached my usual top speed of 30km/h, which enabled me to use my momentum and take 3 vertical steps up your wall, using my 167 height to barely grab the ledge of her window and pull myself up."

Saiki glared at her with intensity, and she felt the aura around him as well, her eyes widening. After a few seconds, a big smile took over her face:

"I can't confirm the 17 minutes because I was asleep, I can't check for footprints, since you used the concrete path, which is long enough to allow you to get that kind of speed, I can't check the wall for dirt as well, since you brought up your soles being clean, and with the impulse, you can also take 3 steps up easily and grab the ledge with the height you gave me. This is an excellent explanation, and I would've called this bluff of yours anytime, but I already checked outside to see how you got in, and the wall had no marks. I can't read you very well right now boy, so I'll assume the rest is also true, although I know it isn't."

She spoke as Saiki straightened in his chair, holding her gaze. This whole time Teruhashi Ryuu was silent, observing their clash, feeling nothing but respect for this young man's balls. He never dared to challenge Saori, and this boy was toe to toe against her.

"I know you're lying but I can't prove it, so it's your win, for now. Boy, this time I want to know the truth, you own us that at least, so tell us what exactly happened between you two last night."

She was serious, and Saiki felt respect coming from her tone, so he answered with the same respect:

"We talked, we lie down holding hands, we talked some more and I was so sleepy that I wanted to go home, but she asked me to stay. I decided to take a nap and she promised to be the lookout and wake me up at breaking dawn, but as you saw, my lookout's slip got me captured."

Saiki told exactly what happened last night and she was serious again:

"I can see you're telling the truth now, your relationship seems very... Pure. Have you guys kissed yet?"

She narrowed her eyes and Saiki used all of his accumulated cool in 16 plus 4 years to hide the fact that their relationship already got a little more physical and energetic than a usual one. Also, Ryuu was almost bouncing in place with excitement.

"Yes." Saiki stepped the thin ice.  
"Have you guys made out yet?" Her gaze was mesmerizing.  
_'__How old are you?__ Are you a teen? Seriously.'  
_"Yes."

Teruhashi Ryuu moved a little, his face in awe.

"Have you done anything more?"  
"No, that was all."  
"Strange, Saiki Kusuo. Do you know why this is strange? Because I know my daughter well, she's an angel... The perfect girl. I was like her when I was younger, so I know exactly how she thinks, and of course that I know her real personality as well, so with all that in mind I have 3 theories: You're either impotent, a liar or some kind of saint."

Saiki was about to make a smart joke about that when the door was open and Teruhashi entered asking while yawning:

"Dad... I can't find mom and I need her to show me... Where are my-"

She looked at the scene and it looked like she was trying to decide if that was a dream or not. The blood was drained out of her face as she looked to each one of them, until her father got up, taking the second chair and placing beside Saiki, tapping twice for her to take a sit as well. She started shaking and Saiki felt bad for her, she was so fierce most of the time, but in these situations, she always gets too nervous.

"Well, I was trying a different route to get you, but your executioner is here. You're a quick boy so you know what I'm talking about, right?" Saiki knew that the weakness in his explanation was Teruhashi herself, who didn't know about his made-up story.

_'Shit, I guess I have no other choice.'_ Saiki thought while Teruhashi was still shaking, sneaking a glance at his right hand, all rings in place.

"Kokomi, this boy told us a fascinating history of how he got inside your room yesterday, so could you please be a good girl and explain to us how this adorable young man got inside your room so we can check if his version is true? Oh, and don't bother trying to lie and say you were asleep because the window can only be opened from the inside."

She looked at her daughter with dangerous eyes and her smug face was back.

_"Calm down and listen carefully."_

Saiki took off Yunna and hid her inside his pocket. Teruhashi's face changed as soon as she heard his voice inside her head. She wasn't anxious anymore and that small change didn't escape Saori's eyes as she looked towards Saiki and back to Teruhashi.

_'This woman isn't human, she can't be.'_

Saiki thought that as he saw how her thinking process worked. It was like a spiderweb. She gathered information and arranged like threads, linking every piece to the center, resulting in the answer. She noticed Kokomi's usual response to her tone, and how she glanced at the boy's right hand instead of his face, where she saw 3 strange rings before, but after she turned and asked her daughter, she looked back again and one of the rings was gone. Kokomi relaxed, feeling relief. She linked all these pieces of information, trying to find an explanation at the end, but failed, restarting her process.

_'What's going on?'_ She was wondering why Teruhashi felt relaxed to the point she'd stopped shaking. Saiki gave Teruhashi the info:

_"We __had __an argument yesterday, and I came to check on you... the rain stopped between 1 and 2 am for 17 minutes but tell her 15. I got here and jumped over your gate, ran through your yard stepping only in the concrete path and took 3 steps up your wall, grabbing the ledge of your window. Oh, and try to look troubled, that monster you call mom is noticing all your facial changes, and the fact_ _that you're relaxed right now."_ Saiki explained and scolded Teruhashi at the same time:

_'I'll get you for your lie boy, and finish this relationship, although I kind of liked you. Seeing how you behave, you may be the type that could handle Kokomi's madness.'_

Saiki heard that from Saori and wondered:

_'Madness? Does she mean some mental illness, her yandere lapses or the fact she transforms into some lewd beast now and then? But how would she know that?'_

Teruhashi was editing the information and explained in a low voice:

"I'm sorry for not telling you Mom. Dad. Saiki and I, we argued last night about him being too passive towards our... Relationship-"

She tried to hide her amusement as she provoked Saiki in the middle of this tense situation.

"I was upset, so he came to see me. I saw him outside, the rain had stopped and he jumped our gate running towards my wall. I just saw his hands on my ledge and opened the window."

She finished and Saori was in shock.

_'WHAT?! HOW?! I know that was a lie he just made up. I saw on his face and he confirmed with that glare he gave me. How the hell she knows his story?'_ She was in silence thinking. It was hard to keep reading her mental process, her thoughts were too fast.

"I see. So, Saiki-kun here was telling us what kind of things you two have been doing." She scolded Teruhashi, who felt confident enough this time as Saiki gave her more info about what he told them.

"Yes, we kissed and made out. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but this is something private and... Complicated." Teruhashi was trying to find the words to describe their relationship when Saiki almost shouted inside her head:

_"Stop! Don't tell her any more details... She's worse than Akechi. Your mother's mind is insane, she is right now thinking what you meant by complicated and why you already jumped to 'yes, we kissed and made out' when she didn't give you that information. She's creating a few hypotheses inside her head- Shit, this is not good._"

"Saiki-kun. Would you like to explain what Kokomi meant by complicated?"

Saiki looked again at that monster. She just checked with a glance, if Teruhashi was using an earpiece to receive information from him and after seeing nothing, started new theories.

"I guess she meant that our feelings are complicated, our impulses are also complicated." He added to also provoke Teruhashi.  
"Hm, you know what I think? I think you two are full of shit. You better tell me the truth or I'll end this relationship right here, right now."

She looked dangerous, but Saiki knew she was bluffing, trying to scare them to reveal information. Before he could explain her plans to Teruhashi, the girl stood and hissed like a snake:

"That's something that I will never allow to happen."

Her eyes looked as dangerous as her mother's. Saiki checked Saori's thoughts and was confused for a second. After seeing her daughter's mad look, Saori was astonished, having a mixed feeling of happiness and... Pride? Saori solved Saiki's confusion with an answer from inside her mind:

_'No way. Finally! So this is him, huh? A little too normal, but I'm sure that he has something special that drew you to him, some secret. Umm.'_

Her thoughts started to spin too fast again and Saiki focused on Teruhashi that sat down looking embarrassed after her outburst. After a few seconds where he scolded Teruhashi again about her temper, he saw something inside Saori's mind that made him question his sanity.

_'I'M NOT GIVING YOU TO SOME LOW LIFE PIECE OF SHIT... IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOUR FAMILY, YOU WON'T BE WITH ANYONE ELSE. I WON'T EVER GIVE YOU UP!'_

Her thoughts were violent, crazy and went towards the revolver she had hidden behind a painting a few meters from them.

'_A GUN?! WHAT?! What in the actual fuck is happening right now? This isn't happening, right? How did things escalate this quickly? What the fuck?! Is she serious?'_

Saiki was so astonished that he cursed all the way, while he heard Saori's deranged thoughts:

_'I'LL NEVER LET ANYONE DEFILE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU TURN INTO A SLUT.'_

That was insanity. She got up and headed towards the painting, but when her hand touched the frame, a male hand grabbed her wrist, restraining her.

"Ohhhhh?"

She looked at Saiki's face with sly eyes, and he realized his mistake, he'd been set up. She'd just confirm with that little test of hers that he could actually hear what she was thinking. She couldn't believe as she asked using no words this time:

_'You can hear me, right_,_ boy? Staying silent won't help you now- Ouch, can you please let go of my wrist, you're hurting me.'_

Saiki instantly let go and got rigid again as Saori opened a broad smile like a devil.

_'How naive, boy. I KNEW IT, there's no point in hiding it now. You can read minds? MIND READING? MIND READING?! ARE YOU FOR REAL, BOY? Does she know? _Of course she_ knows... That's why she's in love with you, you're special. Holy shit! I knew something was off at the moment I saw her choice for a partner, and how she felt relaxed at that moment. She would never choose someone as normal as you, and surely wouldn't feel relaxed facing me like that, I can't believe it.'_

"Saiki? what are you doing to my mom?"

Teruhashi asked, and Saiki noticed that they were both still standing next to the painting in silence. He just returned to his seat as Saori grabbed the painting and moved aside, revealing the solid wall behind it. She'd played him like a fool, that woman was dangerous.

_"Your_ _mom just found out that I can read minds. I admit it, if your deductive skills are good and Akechi's are excellent, I don't know how to classify hers. Is she some kind of goddess?"_

Saiki asked Teruhashi, who was now astonished. Saori had a crazy look on her face as she sat and looked from Saiki's face to Kokomi's. She spoke:

"So this is how it is, huh? I understand now. I'll allow this to continue on one condition."

She smiled at Saiki and added without words:

_'I have to know more about you, boy. This is one of the most bizarre things that happened to me in my entire life, so forgive me if I'm a little euphoric. I also have a question. You can read _minds,_ I just confirmed that, but how did you tell her your story? You can't actually_\- _Don't__ tell me-'_

She was speculating again, hitting the bullseye again, linking 1 plus 1. Saiki felt exhausted.

_"Yare yare, I guess this whole family means trouble. What kind of mess did I get myself into? Seriously. Yes, I can read and speak inside your mind, are you happy? Now I must deal with two __Teruhashis__." _Saiki was pissed and talked inside Saori's mind, unaware of his rudeness.

_'Boy? I have an important question now, so tell me. Are you into older women?'_ She asked, her eyes shining, making Saiki sigh.

_"I guess it runs in the blood. Is everyone in this family a damn pervert? Can I go home now? For the love of god, just say yes."_

He frowned and she laughed:

_'No, you're my prisoner now. There are so many things I want to ask you, boy... are you even human? How can you do that? What else are you hiding? Are you into older women?'  
__"You _realize you_ asked that twice already, right? I won't tell you anything, so just finish this and let me go."_

Saiki was still pissed by being outplayed so he was harsh again and she smiled:

_'I told you that I won't let you go.'_

She was thinking too fast again and Saiki was done:

_"Teruhashi, your mom is hitting on me. Do something."_

He didn't care if she discovered a new power, he just wanted to get out of there.

_'WHAT?! MOM?!'_ Teruhashi asked loudly, joining the mind chat.  
_'How can I hear her too? Is this your doing as well, boy?'  
__'ARE YOU HITTING ON MY BOYFR- ARE YOU HITTING ON SAIKI MOM? MOM?! WHAT THE HELL?!'  
__'Oh my, I must be dreaming. Something like this can't be real.'_ She was so excited that she was hyperventilating.  
_'Please, someone just kill me_._'_ Saiki said to himself.

"Why the silence?" Ryuu asked unware of the warfare happening right now.

"Eer- Yes, the condition is that you two must go to college, and I'll supervise... The dating." She just invented some condition, but her thoughts were already way ahead.

"Ok." Teruhashi answered insecurely.  
"Fine." Saiki just wanted to get out of there before that thing could uncover more secrets.

"I can't believe it! My dear baby who always looked at men with that fake smile, thinking they were nothing but disgusting trash destined to serve her, has a boyfriend now, daddy is so happy. I'm so happy for you two."

Her father got up and hugged both of them together. Ryuu, who was intimidating at first, was really a softie. He reminded Saiki of his dad, minus the intimidating part of course.

_'How do you know her twisted personality so well? Are you an Esper as well, you bastard?'_

Saiki was losing his mind in this insane family's house. He missed his parents so much right now.

"I'll be taking my leave, we still have school in a few minutes. I need to go home and change. Excuse me and thank you for accepting my apology and for your blessing." Saiki said like a robot while getting up.

_'Boy, if you don't visit me again soon, I'll go to your home and drag you all the way here. I have so many questions.'_

Saiki didn't want to hear her anymore, so he left the room with Teruhashi following close behind.

_'I'm so sorry Saiki-kun, I fell asleep. This mess is all my fault-'_

They were at the door now and she was still apologizing. Frustration took over and he just wished for her to shut up. Saiki turned and pulled her close, giving her a long, aggressive, deep kiss. Both their tongue techniques were getting pretty good with the time. Teruhashi grabbed the front of his shirt, squeezing with both hands, thinking '_wow_' as he held her waist with both hands pulling her close and... He heard:

_'Oh my. That's hot.'_

Saiki froze and Teruhashi felt something was wrong, also stopping and looking at his face as he glared over her shoulder. Teruhashi turned and saw her mom sitting in the top of the stairs, both hands under her chin, like a child, staring at them.

_"Teruhashi, we need to deal with your mom or I might accidentally kill her."_ Saiki hissed.  
"MOM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Teruhashi shouted as Saiki let her go and said:  
"See you later in school."

Saiki left, closing the door behind him and almost started running, trying to get more distance between him and that woman.

Teruhashi Kokomi turned and faced her mom who was glaring at her:

"So this is the kind of relationship you have, huh? That was a hell of a kiss, how was it?" Saori teased her daughter, but Teruhashi just blushed and looked away.  
"Tell me, Kokomi, how can he do that? And what is THAT anyway?"

She asked, but Kokomi ignored her, trying to squeeze herself between Saori and the wall, going towards her room, but Saori grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, my dear daughter, why don't you share some details about your magical boyfriend with your mommy, huh?"

She asked with that dangerous face of hers.

"He's not my boyfriend... Yet. You know all the details already, he can... Read minds and speak inside minds. Link minds as well. That's all. I need to get ready or I'm going to be late, let me go, mom."

She asked and Saori let go of her arm.

_'Oh, there's so much more behind this you're not telling me, but I'm sure that I shouldn't be too pushy, that boy is really dangerous, I felt at the moment he looked at me trying to hide his frustration. I wonder what else he can do.'_

Saori went upstairs to get ready to work and her husband was there, choosing his tie and spoke after seeing her entering the room:

"Told you he looked like a good boy. I saw the way he was next to her on the bed, they like each other, maybe even love each other. What happened there, you were so mad but suddenly you just accepted their relationship?" He asked while making a tie knot.

"That boy is some kind of Esper or some kind of superhuman, he heard and spoke inside my mind, he even made Kokomi's mind somehow, linked to mine." She spoke to her husband, who just smiled:

"So that was the cause of the awkward silence, I see. Well, of course he is, didn't you notice the power emanating from him when he removed one of those strange rings he was wearing? Kokomi wouldn't choose a normal man after all, but I'm sure he's a good lad, his eyes were very good. Aren't you glad you didn't kill him in his sleep? Hahaha."

Ryuu asked while using his right hand to attract another tie from the closet, that flew across the room for 5 or 6 meters, directly into his hand.

"Yes. I'm definitely glad that I didn't."

She smiled and hugged her husband from behind. This explained why Saori wasn't scared of supernatural powers, she was just excited to find another category of them. I guess the love for psychics also runs in the blood.

* * *

Saiki was walking fast, with Yunna on his finger, but he was so upset that he wasn't paying attention in the way and while turning a corner, collided with someone, who fell and shouted:

"OUCH!"

It was a red-haired girl, who Saiki gave his hand to help get up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you hurt?" He asked checking her body for bruises.  
"No, I'm good."  
"I'm late, so I'll be on my way then, sorry again."

He said checking her body a second time and leaving. The girl continued walking and stopped a few meters from Teruhashi's home, waiting.

_'So, he didn't even recognize me, I guess that's a good thing. That was a surprise, I wasn't expecting him to be around here this earlier, what was he doing?'_ She wondered.

A few minutes later, Teruhashi Kokomi left her house, heading towards school, but before she could go to a crowded place, Tsukihi called her out:

"Teruhashi Kokomi-san?"

Teruhashi stopped and looked at her face, trying to remember if she was an acquaintance. Tsukihi approached and evaluated the blue-haired girl the same way she was being evaluated.

"I'm sorry, I don't recall... Meeting you. Are you perhaps an old classmate?" She asked with her angel's voice, which pissed Tsukihi a little.  
"I'm sure you don't, but you'll definitely remember this."

She lunged at Teruhashi, aiming at her chest, her eyes turning red. Teruhashi couldn't respond and just watched as the strange girl approached with her fist closed at high speed, but before she could even touch Teruhashi's chest, a green light flashed, making the redhead jump backward in the last moment. The light passed right where her arm would be if she continued her advance and struck a wall, dividing it in half. She felt a shiver.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but that arm looked a little dangerous, so I was just trying to relieve you of such a dangerous thing." Saiki walked towards Teruhashi, standing by her side.

"That was cold Saiki-kun, you weren't such a violent person."

She made a diabolic face.

"Do I know you?"

All that Saiki could hear from her was the word "_liar_". Her expression sank and she looked at the floor:

"You're such a liar Saiki-kun. Didn't you promise that you would never betray me? That you would always come to save me?" She asked, now glaring at him.

"I don't remember you, but that's not really important right now. What's important is the reason you attacked Teruhashi."

Saiki threatened her with his tone, but the girl's face went pale.

"Not... Really... Important? Is that so? I'm not strong enough to kill you right now, but I'm strong enough to kill your important friend."

She stated with a dangerous look as her eyes were shining. Her hair started to grow and enlarge, undulating because of her energy being released.

_"Yare Yare, if you were a blondie I wouldn't stand a chance against this SSJ3 transformation."_ Saiki joked but instantly regretted it. He felt like the surrounding colors were being drained out and noticed he couldn't move. Teruhashi was attached to him like a third arm all this time and just gasped.

"Now, let's see if you can protect your important things."

She smirked and made a gesture with her hand, which was followed by a long, desperate scream that made Saiki's heart stop.

Teruhashi's right hand was on the floor, as she collapsed in shock, grabbing her wrist, feeling a throbbing pain, shock, and disbelief running through her body. She just lost her hand, that couldn't be true. The redhead laughed and shouted:

"WASSUP FUCKER? CAN'T YOU EVEN SAVE YOUR WOMAN? YOU'RE FUCKING USELESS, AREN'T YA?" Saiki remembered someone after hearing that vocabulary and those exact words: _'Wassup fucker'_. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be her. She was dead for years.

"Akane- Akane Tsukihi?" Saiki whispered, and she answered with a deranged wide smile, her eyes shining like ablaze coals:

"YOU'RE GODDAMNIT RIGHT!"

* * *

**6 years ago (plus 4)**

Saiki Kusuo, Psychic, 11 years old, April 28th. That was the age and date Saiki first realized he felt something that resembled love towards a girl, and the age and date that Saiki Kusuo killed her.

**April 3rd.** A girl was sitting, her back against the tree trunk, reading a manga, that was hidden inside a book cover. Saiki approached trying to identify the person sitting there. That was Saiki's favorite place in school, it was barely inside the school limits, but the reason Saiki liked it here, was that he couldn't hear everyone's thoughts this far. Who was that girl? He saw her in class but couldn't remember her name. She looked up to see who was staring at her:

_'Umm? Ah, Saiko Kusuo? Fuck, it's wrong. Saiki Kusuo! That's right. What does this little shit want, he looks angry... And bored?'  
_"Saiki-kun, right? Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked politely.  
_"This is my place, can't you go somewhere else?"_ Saiki was a little unreasonable as a child, so that was his natural behavior.  
"I don't know what you mean by your place, but this is school's property, so I have the right to be here."  
_'I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't give one single fuck, you rude asshole.'_

Saiki remembered her better now. She was the former class representative. Always talking about righteousness or respect and getting bullied in return. A few kids stole her gym's pants, placed tacks all over her seat, messed with her notes. Every time she tried to tell a teacher and fight back, but nobody was ever punished. She left her post as representative but always spoke about what she thought was right. She just pretended to be a good girl, she had a dirty mind behind all that politeness. Saiki looked at her pathetic face and sighed, realizing that dealing with her wasn't worth it. He turned, walking away and heard a furious thought:

_'Why did you look down on me like that, you __trash_._ Humans are so despicable and petty, you make me fucking sick.'_

She thought, facing his back and he halted, intrigued by those words. He didn't pay attention but wondered which kind of face he made to get her so fired up? He turned again, facing her angry gaze, that now turned back to her fake educated mask.

Saiki approached and stopped 2 meters from her, asking with a low voice while she was giving him that doubtful fake smile.

_"This __fake __smile of yours also makes me sick, you little shit. Could you stop this class rep act? It's disgusting. Also, the only filth here is you, that hides behind your mask of righteousness. How dare you use the word humans in this depreciatory way, when you're the perfect example of a prideful, hypocrite trashy human?"_

Saiki finished and turned his back, walking away again feeling better, while the girl was still paralyzed, in complete shock. He left, thinking about the new JoJo episode he was going to watch tonight, and just forgot completely about the girl that was still glaring at his back, her book still in her hands and tears washing clean her mask. Her thoughts were so violent, so enraged and fierce that Saiki unconsciously looked back again, hearing her promise:

_'Saiki Kusuo, I don't know what tricks you used on me, but I'll_-_ I'll fucking kill you for this.'_

Saiki was impatient with that brat, so he spoke inside her head, 10 meters away, pleased to see her shocked face again:

_"Well, do your best."_

He said and teleported a small distance away, making a triumphal exit towards school and some bizarre adventures later.

* * *

**April 5th.** Saiki went to his place earlier and found it empty. He sat between the tree roots and started eating his bento. A few seconds later he heard her thoughts approaching and was about to teleport to another continent to finish his lunch when she mentally said:

_'Wassup fucker. I want to talk to you. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want to talk to you, so stay right fucking there.'_

She was walking fast and he waited, at least she could entertain his lunch hour. She arrived and sat beside him, sneaking glances at him and his food, she was cautious with her thoughts but before she could say anything her stomach grumbled.

Saiki sighed and handed his bento to her, more than half still remaining and she felt embarrassed:

_'Why are you giving me this shit? I'm not fucking hungry at all.'_ She talked while her stomach grumbled again.  
_'How cliché.'_ Saiki thought.

_"The free bento offer expires in 10 seconds, retard. Take it now or die of hunger. 10...9...3-2-1-"  
'REALLY? YOU JUST JUMPED A LOT OF NUMBERS AND SPEED UP THE LAST ONES, YOU ASSHOLE.'_

She shouted, after grabbing the bento and started eating like a savage.

_"Yare Yare, I think we have a chronic case of Tsundereness here, we may need a doctor... Or a gentle, passive, male protagonist."_

Saiki was still looking forward and she spoke with her mouth full of rice and omelet rolls:

"TCHUNDERE MMY AASSH."  
"Don't you have manners, your spitting food on me."

After she swallowed, she asked with a disgusted face, using her insults with her mouth for the first time:

"Why the hell are you quoting JoJo's catchphrase like that? You're creepy." She devoured all the food in the blink of an eye.  
_"Yea, I'm being called a creepy by a retard female middle-scholar that can't make a single sentence without using fuck in it. Why do you curse so much anyway? Didn't your parents teach you how to speak properly?"_

Saiki wanted to know how she learned that kind of vocabulary but she didn't answer. Her face sunk and she hissed:

"None of your fucking business."

She got up and dropped the empty bento box on the floor, walking away fast-paced. A few meters ahead, she stopped and came back, picking up the empty box, brushing off the dirt and returning it in Saiki's hands, who just observed her face and behavior as she whispered before leaving:

"T- Thanks for sharing your food with me."

She turned and ran away, her red hair shining against the sun while she was thinking how good the omelet rolls tasted. Saiki felt a little uneasy.

* * *

**April 19th.** Saiki was going home, and the girl started walking with him, side by side.

_"May I ask what are you doing Akane-san?"_ Saiki asked, glancing at her.  
_'We moved from our old house, I live this way now, so I'm just going home.'_ She continued talking using her mind and blushed a little before saying:  
_'Thank you for the Bentos you brought me these past 2 weeks.'_

She said giving Saiki her empty box, which he stashed inside his bag alongside his box.

_"Don't mention it, I told my mother that a friend needed a bento and she passed out twice, first because I had made a friend, and second because it was a girl. I bet yours is much tastier than mine. I guess she's trying to spoil you so we remain friends."  
__'So are we fucking friends now? I think I'm going to vomit. Being friends with a creepy like you.'  
"Keep talking and you'll be eating sand tomorrow."_

Saiki threatened and she suppressed a smile, shutting her thoughts from him.

_'You know, you never explained to me about that shit you did when we first met, you just vanished and your voice... I heard from very far away.'_ She asked looking at him but Saiki remained silent.

_'Cmon, I never pushed you for answers this whole time, I just want to know what was that. Aren't we best fucking friends? Do I have to follow you home and ask your mother about what you did?'_

Saiki was pissed now. They had been talking these past 2 weeks and eating together, he realized that he didn't dislike her after all. They hang out to talk about mangas, animes, and desserts. She never asked about his powers before which he liked the most about this strange relationship.

_"I'm a wizard, a magician, a psychic... Call me whatever you want, I have some... Powers, that's what you saw and that's all I'm telling you."_ He stopped in front of the pedestrian crossing, looking at his right to some anime poster.

_'Must be nice... Having superpowers and-'_

She was distracted, wondering about powers and walked on a red light. Truck-kun appeared out of nowhere and was ready to turn her life into an Isekai when Saiki pulled her out the way using his telekinesis. She was on the floor and looked around, shocked. She noticed that he wasn't even near her, he didn't even touch her but she knew that he saved her. Some people started talking, asking each other how the girl was pulled back to the sidewalk, a few pointing towards Saiki who was with his arm raised towards her. He instantly helped her get up and grabbed her hand, pulling her, running through the curious crowd.

_"If you want to kill yourself_,_ let me know next time, I'll help."_

Saiki was walking and looked at her face as she was blushing. He realized that he was still holding her hand.

_"So using profanity like a pervert middle-aged uncle it's all right, but just a 'holding hands action' transforms you into a blushing maiden? Seriously."_ Saiki said, going full savage.

_'Shut the fuck up and let go of my hand, disgusting creepy.'_ She pulled her hand and walked faster.  
_"Yea, keep acting all tsundere but you're just a princess on the inside, I bet your home is a palace and-"_ Saiki was joking but she glared at him with an angry face and tearful eyes.

"You don't know shit!" She said and ran off again, leaving Saiki thinking about that face he just saw.

That night, Saiki used his clairvoyance to find her place and teleportation to get there a few hours later. He used invisibility, a power he discovered last week, trying to sneaky inside. He looked through one window, forcing it open, and for his surprise, the window moved out of the way, so he got in and shut the window behind. Someone was talking on the second floor. He hard someone thinking:

_'That's nice, _hohoho._'_ And another:  
_'Fucking piece of junk, why won't you start? Oh, it's on.'_

He followed the sound and as he walked upstairs, he noticed that someone was crying. He walked fast and found the source of the sound. He entered an open door and found himself trapped inside a nightmare.

Three men, two middle-aged and one older were wearing only shorts while a girl was hanging middle-air wearing some kind of shiny leather outfit with ropes all around her connecting her body to the ceiling, a blindfold and some kind of ball on her mouth that Saiki didn't recognize. This would be a disgusting view, but the reason Saiki was horrified was because of the color of the girl's hair. A beautiful and lively red. He saw part of her face, wet with tears. Saiki couldn't react to that situation, that couldn't be her. He looked around and saw a tripod with a camera while one man asked:

"Are you really okay with us doing this, Totsuka-san? She's your daughter, right?" The other middle-aged answered:

"She ain't shit, my ex-wife Kaede, you remember her right? I gave you a taste of her that day, hehehe. Well, she brought her daughter from her previous marriage and left her behind, well she didn't have a saying on that actually, that baseball bat smashed her head like a watermelon. I should've filmed that to make a buck. Well, enough of that, because today is a big day, huh? Her cute little daughter will take her place and y'all know right? Popping cherries always fucking sell, and with some BDSM background, some pervert will give us millions just for fucking an underage girl, hehehehe. Cmon, are you ready?"

As he finished explaining to the others, the girl started to scream and struggle. Saiki felt something strange, a warm chill, passing through his body coming from his toes, ending on his head, making his ears a little hot and leaving a tingling sensation all over his body. His right hand was shaking when he raised and pointed at those bastards and released a blast of telekinesis towards all of them, making the floor shake, the camera collide against the wall, small objects break, and knocking all of them unconscious. He used again to cut the ropes and took off the blindfold. He didn't even realize he was visible now, but a crying girl looked directly at his face for a few seconds, like she couldn't believe her eyes, and lunged at him, pushing him down with a hug while she cried out.

After she calmed down, she left the room to change clothes. Saiki observed the ruined room. A dresser was broke and he saw a lot of small videotapes, taking one and reading the labels:

"12 - 3 dudes - DP - No background."

"15 - 5 dudes - Gangbanged - Runaway tricked."

"10 - 2 dudes - (Blood)"

Saiki was a kid, but he knew what those words meant. These pedophiles had been doing this for some time. He could count at least 30 tapes, which he took and stashed inside a backpack he found lying around. He approached the broken camera and got the last tape:

"11 - 3 dudes - First time - BDSM".

Saiki didn't know what to do. Call the police? But he didn't know shit about what happened to Akane, so he tried to find her, following her thoughts, arriving at her room. She was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, head down. Saiki approached and sat, leaving some distance between them as he asked:

_"Could you explain what happened to you? From the beginning?"_

She didn't move, didn't speak, but Saiki wanted to help her. She was his friend.

_"You can use your thoughts. I need to understand, so I can __do something to_ _help you."_ She remained still but started talking with her mind:

_'I don't know how to start... Maybe before we got here. My- My father was not a very good person, so he got killed. Some people said they killed him because of gambling debts, so my mom and I moved to another city to avoid the debt collectors. She remarried with this man, Totsuka, but he... Did things to her. I heard him say one day that if she left him or talked to someone about... The things he did to her, he would use me in her place.'_

She paused for a few seconds and continued:

_'She endured for almost a year, but she was about to collapse. My mom tried asking for help from another man, who was her friend, but that man was another- He's in that room too, the older one. He told Totsuka and he beat her. She told me to run and I did. I went to the police, but I was so scared that I got lost. Sometime later, I asked for help from anyone __passing __by until someone called the police. I told them what he did but when they brought me home... Mom wasn't here anymore._'

_'I asked to go with the policeman but he said that Totsuka had my custody or something like that, and since I was a minor, I would have to stay with him. They told me to wait for some state child supervisor and after the police left, Totsuka told me that my- He said that _mom_ was... Dead. He showed me photos. He used a bat. He told me that if he found out that I was trying to speak to anyone about that, he'd kill me as well. He forced me to go to school and even forced me to fucking study, so I would be an exemplary student with high grades, and the supervisor wouldn't suspect a thing. He started to make me... Do those videos, to pose with only pants or... Naked. When I got home today, I saw the 3 men and I tried to run, but they grabbed me and made me wear that... They were going to-'_

_"That's enough Akane-san, do you have any living relatives that can take you in?"_

Saiki was sure of the plan inside his head, he had already read a few times, and watched some movies too. He was sure. Tsukihi looked up and spoke:

"I have an aunt, she wanted to take me away from him, but Totsuka threatened her and my cousin."  
_"Do you have a cellphone to ask them to come here?"  
_"No, he didn't allow me to have one."

_"Go to the public phone and call your aunt to come and get you. I'm sorry but I must expose you. __I'll have to__ show the police the tapes, so they can see you're a victim. I'll also-__ I'll also make them confess your mother's murder, but I don't want you to see."_

He got up, looking away. She also got up and grabbed his arm.

"What?! That's impossible. They're animals, there's no way they'll confess, how are you going to make them and why can't I see it?" She asked desperately.

_"Because I'm going to break their bodies so badly... That even their mothers wouldn't recognize them after I'm finished, and when they're on the verge of death, I'll use one of my powers to cure them and do it all over again. One of them will tell me what they did with your mother. I want you to go to the phone and wait 30 minutes, after that, call your aunt and the police to come and get you."_ Before Saiki could give more instructions, she said:

"No. I want to watch."

Saiki just stared at her for a few seconds, remembering her explanation about what happened, feeling her resolve, and said:

"Fine, let's go."

They got into the ruined room again and Saiki told her to stay by the door with a hand gesture. He touched the floor and the destruction was reverted, even the small objects that were attached to the surfaces came back to brand new status. He took the tape of Totsuka saying he killed Tsukihi's mom and, using his telekinesis, made his hand touch all over the tape, placing inside the camera again, which he also made it touch his fingers before returning it to its original location. Saiki asked Tsukihi to bring beer or any alcoholic beverage she could find in the freezer, and she returned a few minutes later with a small bucket with 8 or 9 bottles. Always using his telekinesis, he made sure they drank at least 2 bottles each, pushing the liquid down their throat slowly and throwing some on the floor. It was time now. Saiki knew this was wrong, very wrong... His mom would be ashamed, disappointed, but he looked at Tsukihi's face and decided to walk the dark path so he could bring her back to the light again.

_"Are you sure you want to see this?"_

He asked for the last time and she locked eyes with him, answering with her mind:

_'I have to.'_

After a short pause, she asked, nervous:

_'Sai... Kusuo-kun. No matter what happens... You'll remain my friend, right? Even if the police find out about this... You won't betray me as he did to me and mom, right? I- I can trust you, right?' _She asked shaking.

_"I'll never betray you, and don't worry, whenever you need my help, I'll be there to give it to you. We're fucking friends aren't we?"_

She smiled while crying and nodded. Saiki woke the three bastards and started their nightmare.

Saiki broke their fingers, their toes, their hands, and feet. They shouted, cursed, and were asking for forgiveness just a few minutes later. 10 minutes after he began, Saiki ripped off a finger, and Totsuka finally gave up:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHRGGGGG! OK! OK! I'LL TELL WHERE I BURIED THE BITCH! PLEASE... JUST STOP... NO MORE... HUUUURRR... AAAHRG... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as another finger went flying.

_"Call __her __bitch one more time and your dick will be next. Tell the location and where you hid the bat."_ Saiki asked and he told him everything. Saiki took notes and finally looked at Tsukihi. She was very pale after witnessing everything, but smiled at him, still crying:

"Thank you, Kusuo."

A few minutes later, Saiki teleported away, went to a public phone and called the police, giving the description of what happened today in some local bar, that he heard a drunk man talking about a murder he had committed, the location he buried the body of his ex-wife and the bat he used to kill her, also that he had that woman's daughter as a sex slave. Saiki teleported to Tsukihi that had just finished her phone call to her aunt and the police, telling them she was abused and managed to escape, calling for help.

"They'll be arriving soon, so I should go. Nobody will believe them when they see the tape, this is going to be hard, but they'll pay for everything they did to you, your mom and all those girls. Since you're a minor, they won't expose your face or name, so after all this ends... I'll wait for you at... Our tree. I'll bring your favorite omelets, don't worry."

He gave her a sad smile and she hugged him again for some time.

"Thank you Kusuo-kun, I'll never forget this."

Saiki nodded once and teleported home.

It was almost morning and he went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, his shaky hands felt dirty, stained... The things he did were all coming back to him. The pain he caused to those men... Every time his telekinesis cut, he could feel their flesh being ripped. If he had anything in his stomach, he would throw up right now. At the moment he did that, he kept telling himself that she didn't need to be saved, she didn't need a hero to protect her from evil, she was already hurt and broken. She needed a villain to avenge her and her mother. He would do that for her, he would be that for her, he would embrace the darkness at that moment for her, he would stain his hands for her, and he did, but the price to enter the darkness, to bring her outside to the light again, was too high. He felt sick, his hands shaking even more. He remembered her smiling-crying face and her hug. He looked up into the mirror again.

_'I'll endure this feeling and overcome this... Shame and self-disgust. She'll need me after all this ends.'_

A few days later, after further investigation, they found Akane Kaede's remains buried alongside the weapon used in the murder. Started by the videos, a chain investigation that destroyed an entire pedophile underground community began, which involved even rich and famous people. Saiki watched this news every day but didn't feel proud, he just wanted to forget everything about that. Tsukihi's aunt buried her sister's remains alongside their mothers. Saiki watched from afar the small ceremony, and as Tsukihi noticed him looking from far away, he said to her:

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

**April 27.** Saiki was in class, looking forward when his x-ray kicked in. He was confused for a second but knew that a new power was coming up. He looked around and saw Tsukihi's back, blinking once and opening his eyes wide as her uniform disappeared, making him gasp. Her naked back and butt appeared. He felt his face warm, but that wasn't his fault. The sound made Tsukihi turn and smile at him with doubt written all over her face. He blinked again and was horrified. He could see her muscles, and the movement they made when she took a step towards him. He blinked again and her skeleton was just a few meters away from him asking:

"Is there something wrong with my face Kusuo-kun?"

He could see all the bones moving. He was about to puke but covered his mouth using his hand, running off towards the bathroom, he could hear her asking him what happened:

_'Kusuo, what happened? Hey, where are you going, are you okay? Don't ignore me, motherfucker, how did I scare you, am I that ugly?'_

She kept asking, but he didn't turn. Everyone he passed by was wearing normal clothes until he blinked. Before this power, most of Saiki's powers were somehow useful, but this power wasn't one of them. Saiki went back to the classroom a few minutes later and tried to control himself, ignoring Tsukihi's mental questions and insults. After the class was over, he rushed out of school heading home and, before he got punched in the kidney from behind, he heard the phrase:

_'Gomu _gomu_ no... Pistol!'_

After getting punched, as he massaged his side, he spoke to the furious girl without looking at her:

_"I'll never allow you or anyone to use a hero's attack to harm people ever again. Have some respect, asshole."  
'That's what you get for ignoring me, what happened, you looked like you saw a ghost behind me in class'  
"Nothing happened, don't ask anymore."  
__'You're going to tell me what happened fucker, or I'm going to rip your head off.'  
__"You're really threatening a psychic, you wanna die, retard?"  
__'Try me, if you think your fairy powers will save you before I punch you to death, cmon, come at me.' She invited him with one hand up.  
__"Not in the mood for your bullshit." He just sighed.  
__'Yea, you fucker, you better __be scared.__'_

Saiki looked at her again to give some intimidating glare and as their eyes locked, her expression froze and suddenly Akane Tsukihi was made of stone. Saiki wasn't sure about what just happened, so he just stared at the statue for some time. After a few seconds, he went and touched her imagining if that was real. Some people were getting close and he teleported himself and the statue to his room. He didn't know how to proceed, maybe ask for help from his parents. He visualized his father bitching and running, screaming all around the house, or his mom that would pass out after seeing a girl inside his room, even if made of stone.

No, he needed to deal with that by himself so he started to think. A few minutes later he went downstairs and looked at his father, asking where his mom went:

"Ah, she's out buying some- Kusuo, what the hell is that thing you're wearing?" His father asked, pointing to the green toy glasses he found inside some old toy box.  
_'Good, now for the tests.'_

Saiki blinked and could still see through everything, but his father didn't turn into a statue. Saiki then took his glasses off and looked at his father again frowning. Less than a second and another bizarre statue was done.

_'Yare yare, I guess that makes me something like the Medusa?'_

Saiki got a strong power but another one that would only deny him of the things he wanted... Just like most of the others. He went to his room again and waited, hearing a scream from downstairs as his mom entered the living room and saw the statue. He explained and told her to wait for him to come back to normal. He didn't know if that would actually happen but was waiting for a miracle.

A few hours later, Tsukihi blinked and looked around, locking eyes with Saiki that was sitting on his bed, facing her.

"What?! Where am I? What happened? We were walking home and... Is this your room? What did you do to me, you trash?"

Saiki knew what he should do about this girl. He somehow liked her, but with these kinds of powers emerging no one would be safe around him.

"I'll explain tomorrow at the tree, after school." He said, teleporting her next to her house and pointing at his watch and to her house, showing that it was late and her aunt was worried. She said _'tomorrow'_ and walked inside, looking over her shoulder twice to check if he was still there. Saiki could hear her aunt screaming at her and her voice as she was apologizing. He teleported home again and went to bed, hearing a male scream coming from the living room but ignoring it.

_'What should I do?'_ He wondered.

* * *

**April 28.** Saiki was sitting using his glasses, watching as the girl approached, taking a seat next to him, waiting in silence for him to start.

_"I'm sorry about yesterday, some new powers awakened and I kind of petrified you for 6 hours."_ He explained and she answered mentally:

_'__Holy Shi-__ Wait,__ the moment you looked at me right? That's why you're wearing this shit, right? So it's like- Medusa? If someone looks directly into your eyes, they turn into stone... Wow. How cool is that?'_ She said, sounding excited.

"I- I want to tell you something." He was serious and she stopped picturing him with a snake body sliding around the school's halls.

_'What is it?'  
"I don't want to... Be around you anymore, we need to stop meeting. I think I could really hurt you with the next power I get. It could be really dangerous and if you're too close, I could end up killing you."_  
"Umm, that's ok." That was all she said and Saiki looked up to see what kind of face she was making. She was just... Normal.

_"I thought you would object this, I guess even you can understand the danger. I'll still talk to you in class but-"_ He was explaining when she stopped him:  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? I said that's ok if you kill me, I don't mind." Saiki was astonished now. Was she crazy? Suicidal?

"Before you have the wrong idea, I don't want to die, but if you try to push me away just because you're afraid of your powers hurting me, stop being a pussy. I'll choose death before I choose to let you go." Her thoughts emphasized every word.

_"You're really retarded. I can't risk that, you got your life to live, you just recovered control over it and can be happy again, I can't risk killing you-"_  
"You gave me this life, Kusuo. I don't want it if you're not my friend anymore. You saved me, when I didn't even ask for your help, you still helped me, you brought justice for me and mom and took me out of my nightmare. I don't care Kusuo, we're fucking friends-"  
_"I know I know, but what kind of friend would let his buddy get into some mortal danger, huh? So quit this shit and listen to me, this is not a debate."  
'You're damn right it isn't. Try to push me away, I dare you- I double dare you motherfucker. I'll be your fucking stalker you __piece__ of shit, I'll stay outside your window to watch you sleep, I'__'ll-__'_ She thought, making Saiki show a faint smile:

_"Okay okay, I was sure you wouldn't agree with my plan, and I can see that it is impossible to reason with mental people, so I thought about a backup plan if you didn't agree. Something I thought yesterday before I fell asleep."  
__'What?'  
"Pay attention. I have a power that I named Mind Control. It allows me to change... The world? No, change the way humans see things. I can control their minds to make them see something common as unusual and vice versa, but after a few things I did, I noticed that this power is something else. It allows me to change reality and ignore the laws of physics and biology to a certain degree. So I wondered if this power would also allow me to give another person... Powers as well."_

Saiki glanced at her who was absorbed in his explanation.

"You want to give me powers? What are we waiting for? DO IT, I WANT TO BREATHE FIRE. NO, I WANT TO FLY. NAH, I WANT TO SHOOT LASERS WITH MY BELLY BUTTON. NO-" She got up, tripping, and Saiki explained:

_"It could __be dangerous, and I don't even know if it's going to work. I don't even know if I can choose your power, it's just a theory that I want to test with you, also that belly button laser is a ridiculous idea for a power, nobody would use that shit. Listen, if we manage you'll be like me... And-"_ And what? What was he saying?  
"Huh? Be like you and what?"  
_"Nothing, it would be nice to have someone like me, and with powers of your own, you would also be okay around mine, so you wouldn't die easily."_ Saiki spoke a little too fast and she blushed thinking about north pole's icebergs, so he couldn't read anything.

_"Are you ready, if something strange happens, I'll help you so don't worry."  
'Yea, I know you'll save me.'_

He looked away from her gaze feeling something funny on his stomach. Saiki liberated all his power, making some strong wind pressure and pointed all his thoughts towards her only:

**"Akane Tsukihi has psychic powers, the power will be the one that fits her personality better."**

After he finished, he stared at her for some time, finally asking:

_"How do you feel? Are you hurt?"_  
"No, I just feel normal, but somehow I have powers, I know this since I was little. This mind control of yours is strange, it feels just natural to me. I just don't know how to activate my powers, but I'm sure I have one... Maybe we should-"

Suddenly, a vortex with something resembling a smashed mirror format around it appeared like a portal behind Tsukihi and wrapped her whole body. Saiki used his telekinesis to hold her arm, but the contact wasn't there. It was like she was made of air. Saiki ran towards her but she vanished inside the vortex, leaving nothing behind. Saiki was like a statue, unable to think or do anything, but after a few seconds he started to panic, calling for her, using mind control to state that Tsukihi didn't have any powers, but he could feel that the power didn't activate, he couldn't undo his mind control. He crossed his eyes and looked for her, tried to find her mind, walked around trying to touch her body, checking if she was invisible and found nothing. Akane Tsukihi, the first true friend he had, the first person he liked... Was gone from the face of the earth... And he was the one that did that to her. That was the first moment Saiki cried in his life, and as the tears fell down his face, the red-haired girl standing right by his side kept screaming, trying to touch him, but she couldn't. It was as if she was a ghost. After a few hours later, Saiki finally gave up and as he teleported away, Tsukihi felt despair, but focused in the only thing that she was certain:

_'It's ok... I know you'll help me Kusuo. I just have to wait for you to find me, you promised_ _after all.'_

She smiled trying to hold the tears in and sat between the tree roots, with her tears and hope to keep her company.

* * *

**Nowadays.**

Saiki exploded with power and removed Aki using his telekinesis. He was a tornado of emotions right now. He wanted to run and hug his best friend, he wanted to apologize for all these years, but he also wanted, with the same intensity, to kill her for what she did to Teruhashi just now. The blue ring was pulsating and glowing, which caught her attention:

"Holy fuck, for your limiter to be on its limit you must be reeeeeeeally pissed at me, or are you feeling remorse for what you did? Aren't you curious about what happened to me, Kusuo?"

She teased and Saiki tried to grab her with his telekinesis but she was like a ghost, an astral body.

"MISSED ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK PATHETIC. MAYBE I SHOULD CUT A FEW MORE THINGS FROM YOUR LITTLE FRIEND, LET'S TRY HER LEGS NOW-" As she made a hand gesture again, Saiki put strength in his legs and ran, destroying the ground below his feet and embracing Teruhashi, teleporting a few meters ahead. He used restoration and her hand came back. Her face was filled with relief and trust.

"How cute... Healing your girlfriend."

Tsukihi was right next to them, and Saiki tried to explode her, but she just appeared elsewhere. Saiki looked around and finally understood why the world was with this strange color:

_"_This-_ This is not our world."_ He whispered to himself looking around and Tsukihi answered:

"Dim dim dim. That's the correct answer Kusuo. This is _my_ _world_, the world you sent me 10 years ago. Yeah, the 4 times you rewind your world didn't affect mine, and yea, I was just here inside this world the whole time, watching everything outside like a movie, trapped, waiting for you to help me, but you never came."

She smiled and Saiki felt his stomach turn.

_"I tried-"  
_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU TRIED! I SAW YOU TRYING TO FIND ME, AND AFTER A FEW WEEKS YOU JUST GAVE UP AND SHUT YOURSELF FROM THE WORLD! YOU ASKED KUSUKE TO HELP YOU BUILD YOUR LIMITERS SO YOU COULD LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND AND NEVER USE YOUR POWERS LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU PROMISED ME YOU FUCKER... YOU PROMISED ME WE WOULD BE EQUALS AND YOU WOULD CONFESS TO ME, DIDN'T YOU? I KNOW THAT YOU LIKED ME THE SAME WAY I LIKED YOU AND STILL- YOU'RE HERE WITH THIS GIRL WHILE I WAS TRAPPED ALONE INSIDE HELL FOR TEN YEARS!"

She screamed the words, her face twisted by rage and sadness and Saiki didn't know how to respond anymore. This was all his fault.

"I don't care anymore. I'll take everything away from you and we'll be even, starting with this bitch. Oh, and before I forget... Welcome to my world, I named it: **The maiden's mausoleum.** Let's add a new tomb, shall we?" She started to change her posture when everyone heard a voice:

_"What a tragic and poetic name. __Indeed, a __glorious and suitable one for this world's past."_

The voice was female and came from Saiki as he saw Yunna, taking form. Green smoke started leaving his pocked and gathered in the same place, spinning and starting some sort of deposition process, until her true form was in plain view.

Yunna wasn't a gas monster, she resembled a human, with two legs and two arms, but her body was made of green light, her hair was dark and floated like silk, so long that almost could touch the ground, her eyes were white, resembling power, covering most parts of her body, Saiki could identify silver fabric arranged like a kimono, or a dress, that also floated like it was made of a very thin and light material. Runes covered all its surface, as the inner part of the ring. Her face wasn't covered and was somehow, a human face, the major difference being the green light instead of skin and her pointy ears that reminded Saiki of elves. She had a piece on her forehead that expanded to the sides until it reached the place above her ears, resembling a tiara or a crown. She looked imponent and graceful as she continued with her ethereal voice:

_"I truly thank thee, maiden, for awakening my master. I wish to inquire if you had, from the start, the intent of orchestrating this situation."_

Yunna didn't wait for a response and kept talking:

_"I comprehend and beg your forgiveness, as I cannot allow you to fulfill your objective."_

As Yunna said that, she spawned 2 green energy spears and sent them flying towards Tsukihi, who just smiled, but her smile faded when the spears pierce her stomach, evaporating seconds later, returning to Yunna's side. Saiki noticed that Yunna was using one hand to control the spears, and the other hand was placed on her back, like a fencer. Her feet never touched the ground, since she was actually floating, and her posture was perfect. She was for the lack of a better word, _beautiful_. Her free hand never touched the spears, but she had total control over them. After Tsukihi pressed her hand against her wounds with disbelief, Yunna turned and faced Saiki:

_"Thank thee for the compliment master, if it pleases you, I shall take a more suitable form to serve you, so you can fulfill all your carnal desires as well."_

Saiki just thought he heard something wrong, but Yunna was still looking at him, waiting for his answer and he just looked at Teruhashi asking for confirmation about what he just heard. Did his ring just ask if he wanted to do her?

_"I think... I'll pass... Thank you, Yunna."_ He said after Teruhashi poked him to speak. Yunna just nodded and spoke again. Saiki just wanted to get out of this situation, out of this strange world.

_"This _world_ is nothing more than an illusion my master, a parallel universe existing next to yours. The power the maiden possesses is_ _the power to create another dimension, in which __her__ will is the law. Therefore, in those moments where she becomes intangible, her physical body doesn't change its biologic standard form, her physical body just partially switches between dimensions."_ Yunna finished explaining to Saiki and Teruhashi.

"What the fuck... Are you? I thought you were a being that would destroy the world by absorbing Saiki's powers, the Leviathan or some bullshit like that... What the hell... Who are you and... Why are you protecting that asshole?"

Tsukihi asked from the ground, still pressing her wounds. Yunna turned and answered with a polite tone:

_"I do not comprehend the meaning of your words maiden, but I am the first elementa, named Yunna, who serves Saiki Kusuo. I saw inside your mind, but it surprises me that this situation occurred somehow by chance. The objective answer to your question would be the following."_ Yunna paused shortly and stated:

_"I am protecting my master because it is my duty. I erroneously assumed that your intentions had the sole objective to awaken me, since I require two strong emotions focused against the same being,_ _at the same time_, _in the same space, to recognize my command to rise... These emotions being:_ _**Love **and** hate**. I am what excelled both feelings and arose to use my superiority over all beings."_ She finished and turned again to Saiki who was thinking about those words she just spoke. He heard that somewhere before.

_"To depart from this universe, one must question another living being about this reality and their own. The shock of the two dimensions will create a rupture, resulting in your return to your world, master."_

Saiki was silent the whole time and looking at Teruhashi spoke:

_"This _world_ is false, we need to get back and... Go to school... We're late."  
_"Yea... I also have to give back Yumehara's notes."

As she said that, the surrounding images started to crack and shattered in unison, as the world came back and people were walking by. Saiki checked on Yunna, and she was still there, but people just passed by her as if they couldn't see her.

_"Now, forgotten maiden, your future resides in my master's hands. I ask you, master, shall I erase her existence?"_

Saiki didn't know how to answer that. He was wondering why these people could see him but couldn't see the bleeding girl lying down.

_"The motive is her Maiden's Mausoleum since she is still inside her dimension. I imposed a link between her power and myself so I could restrain her as long as it pleases you, master."_

Saiki looked at her face and saw only rage, fury, madness and knew that he should kill her. She went crazy after all this time alone in her world, she was dangerous, but he couldn't do it... Not to her... Not after what he did to her.

_"I've acknowledged your will, master."_

Yunna used one hand to break her dimension and use restoration from afar to heal her wounds. Saiki was expecting something like this to happen since the powers Yunna used from the beginning, were all his powers.

_"Shackle __her__ so she can't escape to her world, and teleport us to my home Yunna, please."_

Saiki didn't notice that he was already giving orders to this being he just met, but she did as she was told and they teleported in his living room where Saiki's parents were making out on the sofa. They felt their presence and looked up, seeing the bizarre group composed by a strange creature glowing green almost touching the ceiling, Teruhashi Kokomi with her hair all messed up, a red-haired girl with a murderous face and shackles made of green light on her wrists and Saiki who just sighed and said:

_"Yare yare, everyone already told you to not go for a third one. You have a duty with humanity to abstain yourself. Don't ask about this, I'll be in my room and please, don't come to disturb or spy on us."_

Saiki spoke and they just stared at Yunna, that for everyone's surprise, smiled at them. Saiki left with the group following him until they reached the room and Saiki gestured for Yunna to enter with Tsukihi, as he held Teruhashi's arm at the door.

_"I'm not sure... That I want you to hear this... This part of my past isn't pretty, I would like you to sit this one out."_ Saiki tried to ask her but he already knew her answers before she even thought about it.

"Err, when some crazy girl chop off your hand, tries to kill you and scream that she liked your boyfriend and your boyfriend liked her, I kind of have the right to participate in the following up conversation, don't you think?" She asked not noticing the word she just used.

_"All right then, girlfriend. I advised you."_ Saiki empathized the word girlfriend, and she blushed, realizing what she just said.  
"Please, try to understand." Saiki whispered, but before she could ask what he meant, they entered the room to question both girls inside.

* * *

**Author's note**: Please, leave a review.


	7. Red, Green, and Blue

**Author's note**: If you want, leave a review of your impressions and ideas about the plot, don't be shy. Idk how many chapters I'm going for but I can confirm something between fifteen and twenty at least. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

" Speaking out loud "  
_" Speaking using telepathy "_  
_' Thinking '  
_Written information

* * *

**The blazing red, the soothing green, and the mesmerizing blue**

Tsukihi was sitting on the floor, cross-legged with an uninterested look, while Yunna was standing behind her, assuming what resembled a guarding stance. Saiki entered his room pulling the chair from his desk towards Teruhashi who was close behind him, as a cue for her to take a seat. He used his telekinesis and couldn't help but feel curious about how Yunna was able to use his powers while he still had them, but they had nothing but time now, and he was going to make sure to leave no stone unturned. Teruhashi used the chair and Saiki sat on the floor, three meters away from Tsukihi who was still looking at nothing, with dead eyes. Saiki noticed that Yunna was strange, something about her posture was off, and he realized she was too tall to fit the room and was trying to lean sideways.

_"You _said you_ could change your form to- You said you could change your form, right Yunna? Can't you change your body to make it smaller so you'll fit in the room?"_ "I most certainly can, but to do so, I must require a fraction of your power master. One time would be enough for me to change my body at will."

She spoke with that politeness that somehow felt natural coming from her. Saiki couldn't stop thinking about her royal, almost divine aura.

_"Fine, you can take some."_

Saiki allowed and she raised a hand towards him, making something that resembled red smoke erupt from Saiki's chest, which floated towards her open hand. The same spinning effect happened for a shorter period, and she was now definitely smaller, but the thing that appeared from the smoke was a human woman. She could be on her early twenties at max, but she was definitely Yunna. Every trace was still the same, but she looked somehow more majestic now than before. Her iris were like emeralds and her expression showed wisdom.

"I expect this to be an acceptable form for you, master. I assumed this to be my human appearance. Thank you for allowing me to utilize your power." She then bowed, and the movement was so elegant, so gracious, that Saiki and Teruhashi felt out of place.

_"I have a few- Actually, a lot of questions for you Yunna, but I need to talk to Akane first."_

Saiki knew that he had to deal with that girl first, she was the priority right now, and if he couldn't change her mindset... He would need to come up with a better solution than just killing her. Yunna nodded and moved aside, placing her back against the wall, observing the trio with curious eyes. Saiki was about to start talking when Tsukihi whispered, still looking at the floor:

"How dare you?" It seemed like she was talking to herself, but she raised her tone and repeated:  
"How dare you, to tell that thing to imprison me... How dare you Kusuo!"

She finally looked up towards Saiki and her face showed disgust and disappointment. Saiki knew that if he held back on his words now, because of Teruhashi's presence, Tsukihi would remain the same, so he pretended Teruhashi wasn't there at all:

_"I- I don't know what happened to you inside your world all these years, but I had no other choice than restraining you. We need to talk."_ Saiki tried to keep his cool, trying to picture what could get through her head.

"You left me to rot. You imprisoned for all these years, and now you have the fucking balls to imprison me again? You should be begging for me to kill you, so you can pay for what you did. Don't even bother trying to talk to me, asshole. Even if you get on your knees, I'll never forgive you, I'll never change my mind, I'll never forget the nightmare you placed me into."

She held Saiki's gaze and he decided another course of action that made Yunna's head turn towards him:

_'Master, I cannot comprehend the logic behind your plan, and I highly recommend you to use a different method, this is too risky. Please.'_ She used a pleading tone but Saiki ignored her and showed the end he was aiming at. After a few seconds, he spoke again:

_"I _won_'t allow you to hurt _the people around me_, Akane-"_ Saiki started and she laughed:  
"Too late for that, I guess."

Saiki felt a chill by the look on her face, so he crossed his eyes, using his clairvoyance to check everyone he could think of. Everyone was doing good... Except maybe for Toritsuka who was now being lynched to death by an angry mob of first years girls after trying to peep into their locker room while they were changing for the first P.E class or Aiura who was asleep and lost the hour to go to school.

_"What _do_ you mean by that?"_ Saiki knew that was a meaning behind her words, but who answered his question was Yunna:

"The maiden inflicted harm to one of your acquaintances master, the woman called Aiura Mikoto. That was all I could discover before she hid her thoughts concealing the matter." Saiki crossed his eyes again and saw her, she looked asleep, but he needed to check on her. Before he could ask, Yunna pointed her hand and Aiura was teleported to his bed. It felt like the link between Saiki and Yunna was so deep, that she knew what he would do before he even thought about it... Terrifying. What was also terrifying was the way Yunna was able to use his powers differently. Saiki could never teleport anyone from a distance, it was like if her powers were somehow an evolution of his. Well, another question for the pile. Teruhashi got up and approached the girl, touching her arm.

"She's burning up... What happened?" She turned to ask Saiki, who echoed the question to the red-haired girl:  
_"What did you do to her Akane?"_ He didn't use a coarse tone this time. Saiki had to tread carefully to not provoke Tsukihi.  
"Who knows... The only thing that I'm certain is that she'll be dead soon. Oh, and good luck trying to use your 'reverse something' on her... Hehehe."  
_"The name is restoration... Why... Why are you like this? I understand what I did to you, but why are you hurting innocent people like this just to get to me."  
_"What can you possibly understand about what happened to me? It is funny that you mentioned our past, trying to imply that I once was an innocent victim too, right? You know, I would gladly endure 10 years of that pig instead of being alone, at least I would feel something, even if it was pain and despair. You can't understand shit about what I felt, but I'll give you a small sample of powerlessness, you'll feel what I felt."

Saiki gave up. She was beyond lost. He had to kill her, but first, he needed to cure Aiura. Yunna was already taking a closer look at Aiura, using her hands, while green smoke entered Aiura's mouth, nose, and ears. After a few minutes where everyone just watched Yunna work, she spoke:

"I have a theory master, but I would like to confirm it first. Would you be bothered if I excuse myself for a few minutes?" Saiki asked her mentally about her theory, but she just repeated what she just said. She was going to find confirmation first.

_"I don't mind, but when you leave, won't she be able to move?"_ Saiki asked, pointing to the green shackles, and Yunna just shook her head. Saiki then nodded once, indicating she could go.  
"Excuse me, then." She said and just vanished, but Saiki knew that wasn't teleportation, that was _time travel_.

"I don't know you, or what happened between you two, but from what I could surmise, you were trapped inside your... World. You blame Saiki-kun for it, but why? Why do you blame him? And why would you hurt someone who has nothing to do you your problem?"

Teruhashi asked while resting her hand on Aiura's forehead. They weren't close friends, one could even point them as rivals, but she was a classmate and Teruhashi was feeling terrible for Aiura's evident suffering.

"I guess your boyfriend didn't tell you about me, huh? He never even mentioned our past, huh? He's not such a good guy as you probably picture him." She smiled and Saiki spoke:  
_"Enough with these games Akane... Stop it."  
_"What? Are you afraid that she'll despise you if I tell her a few things we did together in the past?"  
_"I already told you to stop with these games."_ Suddenly Teruhashi sat between Saiki and Tsukihi, almost touching the red-haired's legs with hers and spoke:

"You, be quiet for a second Saiki-kun. He's not my boyfriend and please go ahead. Tell me about your past together so I can understand who he really is." She challenged Tsukihi, that looked surprised for a second but quickly recovered her mocking smile:

"Trying to show off your resolve? Your love? You're just an ordinary girl, you would probably kill yourself if you were in my shoes, so just stop this shitty act." Before Teruhashi could answer, Yunna came back, speaking as soon as she faced them:

"It is indeed a strange circumstance, master. The maiden's mausoleum is far more complex than I anticipated. The maiden attacked Aiura Mikoto yesterday, taking her inside the mausoleum and killing her by tearing a hole through her chest." Saiki and Teruhashi stared at the girl on the bed at the same time with disbelief and confusion as Yunna just continued:

"After Aiura Mikoto died, the maiden somehow reverted all her physical injuries, breaking the dimension, making both realities collide. One can describe the mausoleum as the power to create and bend reality, inside her mausoleum, the maiden can create an illusion to simulate everything a human can feel, overloading their brain with pain, fear, and despair until it collapses. Even after Aiura's body was healed by the maiden's power, Aiura's brain believed her body died and died alongside it, but the truth is that the murder happened exclusively in the illusion, meaning after the damage was reverted, Aiura body never suffered any harm, but her brain believes it did. The maiden did not revert her brain as she did her body, and the brain retained all the sensations from the illusion, including death, turning the lie into the truth." She paused and finished a few seconds after:

"What I am trying to say, is that the maiden's power allows her to somehow manipulate her reality to such an extent that I dare to say it can also manipulate life and death, but I'm certain that some restrictions or limitations are present." Saiki was thinking about her explanation while Tsukihi just glared at Yunna, and Teruhashi looked somehow confused.

"I already tried to use restoration on her, master, but the condition persisted, which I assume is somehow linked to the maiden's will." Saiki turned to Tsukihi, who was smiling again and spoke:

_"What did you do and how can we revert this Akane?"  
_"Dunnoooo." She giggled.

Saiki made a gesture with his hand and grabbed her neck with his telekinesis, lifting her up on the air, squeezing until she started to become purple. He let go of her, feeling nothing but self-hatred.

"If you don't tell me what you did... I'll be forced- I'll make you tell me." He whispered the last part and she laughed out loud while coughing:  
"HAHAHAHA... ARRRGH... HAHAHAHAHA I THOUGHT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS YOU WOULD'VE HANGED YOUR TORTURER'S TOOLS FOR GOOD."

"What? What does she mean by torturer tools Saiki-kun?" Teruhashi asked, and Saiki noticed her face showed she was afraid of his short outburst.  
"Yea. Explain to her Kusuo-kun. Explain to her what did I mean by that?"

Saiki was so tired of all this. The stress involving Teruhashi and their relationship, her parents, his parents, his brother, his rings and now... Tsukihi's return. This whole situation felt endless and Saiki just felt exhausted. Yunna asked, feeling what her master just felt:

"If I may master, I could insert your memories inside Teruhashi Kokomi's mind. The result would be her knowing the details of what happened like she was you at the moment it happened, making it faster for her to understand everything."

Saiki wanted to ask Yunna what kind of power was that because he didn't have any similar power. Teruhashi turned and faced Yunna answering for him:

"Do it." Yunna waited for Saiki to confirm and he looked inside her blue eyes for a few seconds, making her speak, using her mind:  
_'You're the one that whispered 'Try to understand' before we entered the room, so allow me to understand.'_

Saiki thought that the secret he shared with Tsukihi was too heavy and sharing it with Teruhashi would only make their relationship deeper... Or end. Either way wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he decided she had the right to know.

"As you wish, master."

Yunna walked forward, putting one hand on Teruhashi's head. Saiki was paying attention to see if he could understand which power she was going to activate, and for his surprise, he heard Yunna chanting inside her own mind, what could only be Mind Control. She started by using the power to send mental spam messages, then she used telepathy, but the strange part was that none of the powers were 'used' on Teruhashi, they were just activated. She ended by saying inside her mind, like a chant: **Let the mind rewrite the book of destiny**. After that, she started saying dates. Saiki could remember a few of them, those were the dates he somehow, interact with Tsukihi. After she finished with the dates, she stated:

**Let Saiki Kusuo's memories of the spoken dates merge within Teruhashi Kokomi's memories.**

After that, Teruhashi's eyes gave the impression she was sleepy, blinking heavily, and without further notice, she started crying. It wasn't a normal cry out, tears just fell down her inexpressive face for some time. After a few minutes, she was back, wiping the tears. Teruhashi looked first at Tsukihi, who returned her stare with disdain. She then turned towards Saiki and he couldn't read her expression but her thoughts were in the room he tortured 3 men until they revealed their secrets. Saiki couldn't predict how she was going to explode, but she just kept staring without a word.

"Teruhashi?" Saiki asked concerned about her expression.  
"Don't worry, I'm just... Impressed with how much she means to you, that's all." She said and turning to Tsukihi, mended:

"You see Akane-san, if you could hear what went inside Saiki's mind the night he saved you from those men, I'm sure you'd never be doing the things you've been doing. Also, the day he gave you powers and you got trapped, wasn't that your fault from the beginning?" She asked with that tone that Saiki recognized. He just heard that same sharp tone a few hours ago. Tsukihi's face showed shock the moment she registered the words, she was lost in Teruhashi's gaze and the girl continued:

"I don't know what happened inside your world after that, but I know a little about your personality. Saiki warned you that it was dangerous, yet you didn't care. Since you found a way out ten years later, it wasn't impossible to escape, you just didn't know how to do it back then, so explain to me why this vengeance of yours is focused on Saiki, since after_ YOU_ said yes, and _YOUR_ power got _YOU_ trapped inside that world, and _YOU_ took too long to learn about _YOUR_ power and get _YOURSELF_ out of there? How is all this Saiki's fault? To me, you idealized a Saiki that would never fail to save you, so when he failed... I guess you just couldn't take it." She finished and Tsukihi was heavy breathing.

"You- Both of you don't know... How it was... He left me behind... He promised me... HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD SAVE ME!" She shouted the last part and Teruhashi just held her gaze:

"And you should've known better. You should've known that Saiki was going to save you whatever the cost, but the first person who should've tried to save you... Was yourself. How can you blame him for not being able to get you out of a world you created and was too afraid to even try to get out by yourself? Your weakness is the culprit for your ten years of suffering, not him." Saiki noticed she was on denial, murmuring something about promises and how she wasn't at fault. Saiki sat beside Teruhashi and asked in a low voice, returning to his plan after an interesting mental talk with Yunna:

_"Akane- Tsukihi, what do you want me to do so you can be free? What will it take for you to __be satisfied__? You said you wanted to kill me, right? Tell me, if I let you kill me, will it satisfy you to __the point_ _where you could return to your normal life and become a happy person again?"_

Saiki asked and Teruhashi instantly looked at him, reading his face and mind-asking what was he planning. Tsukihi smile and was about to answer when she stopped and became serious, analyzing his face for some time, feeling his resolve. After a minute of evaluation, she said:

"Yea, let me murder you and I'll be as good as rain." She smirked and Saiki said:  
_"I have two conditions."_ Teruhashi was next to him on the floor and couldn't believe his words:  
"Saiki-kun, you can't be serious... Why aren't you telling me what you're trying to do?" Her eyes showed confusion and disbelief. Saiki just stated his terms:

_"First, you'll cure Aiura and whoever you may have hurt since you came back and you'll _never hurt any_ of my friends or family. I'll use- I'll make sure you're physically unable to hurt them. Second, before you do it, I'll have one minute of your time to do whatever I want with you, and I'll let you kill me."_ Saiki finished and just felt his balance shift as Teruhashi pushed him down and started shouting at him:

"WHAT YOU MEAN, ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET HER KILL YOU? YOU'LL SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR HER AGAIN? WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT US? IS SHE WORTH MORE THAN US, AND YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR FAMILY? I WON'T ALLOW YOU T-"

But before she could continue Saiki used his telekinesis to restrain her and noticing she wasn't able to move she panicked and started to scream for help, hoping Saiki's parents would come and put an end to this insanity, but he instantly sealed her mouth.

_"I'm sorry... I wish we had more time. It was interesting_,_ to say the least_,_ you made me feel something I thought I'd never been able to feel. You made me understand how human I am, and I thank you for that. I'll release you, but don't scream or I'll have to silence you again, I want to say... Goodbye."_ Saiki was serious, she could see that in his face, he was going to let himself get killed.

_'He is going to die... He is going to die... He is going to die... I have to do something!'_ She began to think frenetically.

Saiki approached and released her, holding her since her legs were numb and kissed her gently, opening his eyes and resting his forehead on hers, looking inside her eyes and losing himself in the deep blue one last time. He turned his face away, as Yunna struck Teruhashi in the back of her head, with something that resembled a banana. The last thing she did before falling was trying to shout at him as loud as she could:

_'Don't... Die.'_

* * *

"What did you do?" Tsukihi asked, looking at the passed out girl being held by Yunna's telekinesis.  
_"I... Yunna erased her memories about everything related to me, I could only erase words, changing the meaning of things, but Yunna can erase all memories the person has about any person or knowledge, she told me a few minutes before when I decided this plan. She also said that after my death, my mind control will vanish, returning everything to normal, meaning your power will also vanish. With that, I guess you'll _be satisfied_ enough to move on with your life, let's do it already. Yunna."_

Saiki spoke and Yunna freed Tsukihi who instantly got up and looked around with narrow eyes a little nervous by the intensity of the situation, she looked at the being called Yunna. She was writing something on a piece of paper without really touching it. Saiki stood and approached Tsukihi, stopping really close:

_"When __my __minute starts, you can't talk back, you can't move and you can't stop me. After that, you can do whatever you want."_ Saiki said and Tsukihi just looked at Yunna who was still writing. He followed her gaze and explained:

_"She's writing to my parents, I owe them goodbye at least. Let's get back to our talk. My minute starts now."_ Saiki said and started talking slowly:

_"I wish things were different for you, you suffered a whole deal and all I did was to take you from one hell to throw you into another, for that, I'm truly sorry. After I'm gone and you can somehow forgive me, I would like you to think of me as your friend again, because that's the only way I see you right now."_ He locked eyes with her and she felt the emotion coming from him:

"You think talking like this will make me spare you? I don't care about your empty words- I-"

But before she could finish he took a step forward and hugged her, one hand on her back and the other on her hair, pushing her face against his chest and resting his chin on her shoulder. They remained like that for another entire minute, and he released her, sitting on his heels and looking at Teruhashi's face one more time. He faced Tsukihi and said his final words using his mouth:

"Hey, you fucker... What are these tears for? This is for you, so you can finally be free of your pain. I'm sorry and farewell Tsukihi, you will always be my best fucking friend."

He said and closed his eyes with a faint smile on his face. Tsukihi was trembling. That was what she always wanted, what she intended to do for most of the years trapped. She dreamt about the moment she could kill him but-

She used her power, her eyes turning red and her hair almost touching the floor while the whole room turned grey. She positioned her hand as if she was going to give a back-handed slap but those damn tears didn't allow her to see very well. She wiped the water with her free hand and made a wide gesture which was followed by low sound, and she just watched as the head with pink hair rolled on the floor. She just gazed at the blood flowing, drenching the carpet. She looked up after a few minutes or a few years, she couldn't really tell and noticed Yunna with a sad expression looking towards her master body.

"What now? Why are you still here, what you're going to do?" She asked the strange being that turned and answered:

"I shall remain here until you break your dimension, turning my master's death into reality. I am here with two purposes: To verify your end of the promise, and to keep Teruhashi Kokomi away from any harm you may try to inflict on her, my master trusted you wouldn't break your promise, but I can confirm now that you also had the intention of killing Teruhashi Kokomi. That is why I shall remain here until you destroy your mausoleum for the last time. Please, be advised that I, as before, still possess my master's powers and fighting me would be meaningless." She said while spawning the two spears from before, making Tsukihi narrow her eyes.

"Why do you even care about her, she should die too."  
"And which reason would demand her existence to be erased? If you provide me with a logical and valid explanation, I will not stand in your way." Yunna said, her voice was steady and emotionless. Tsukihi just stayed in silence, trying to create some excuse.

"Maiden, can you feel how shallow and meaningless your motivations are? You can keep forcing yourself to feel hatred towards them, but deep inside you know that they do not deserve to die, the one you despise the most is yourself. The moment my master kissed Teruhashi Kokomi, I saw your jealousy and envy." Yunna kept talking showing no signals of hatred, disdain or disrespect towards her master's murderer:

"I shall disappear after you confirm my master's death, and he instructed me to remain silent until you finish, so I apologize for my words, please, heal Aiura Mikoto first."

She concluded and looked at Saiki's body again. Her posture and the look on her face made clear she would not speak anymore. Tsukihi finally did it. She looked at all the blood on the floor and closed her eyes for a few seconds, concentrating on the girl on the bed, it was really hard to rewind someone's mind after some time, but she managed to erase most of the damage done to Aiura's neural system, though she would still remember what happened. After she finished, Yunna used her smoke again to check the girl's body and gave a nod to indicate Tsukihi was done. The redhead then concentrated more, making the walls of the mausoleum crack and break. Yunna said as her body started to dissolve:

"I hope my master's sacrifice can give you a new life maiden, I hope you can find your peace. Farewell." She turned, aiming her hand towards Tsukihi one last time, sending a small windblast towards her, turning into green smoke, vanishing.

Tsukihi looked again at Saiki's corpse and tried to open the mausoleum, but nothing happened. She went to the table, grabbing a pair of scissors and tried to stab Teruhashi's neck but she couldn't do that either. Some supernatural force didn't allow her to hurt the girl, pushing her away like an invisible hand. She understood the windblast Yunna sent at her just before vanishing, that was something design to restrain her.

_'You- You left me Kusuo, you brought this on yourself. You're the one that made me this way... You're the one that made me kill you... I'm not to blame... I'm not to blame... I'm-'_

She realized she was alone now and started shaking, her legs couldn't hold her weight and she collapsed on her knees, crying and speaking between sobs to Saiki's lifeless corpse:

"I hate you... I fucking hate you... You abandoned me... Just like you did before... You did it again... Why did you let me do this-" She covered her face.

Tsukihi never imagined for one second that Saiki was serious about giving away his life, she expected some sort of trick from him, so after she broke the dimension and he was really dead her true feelings overflowed.

"I can't... I'm sorry... I thought... I thought you had... A plan... A trick... I never wanted... I'm sorry... I don't want you to die... YOU'RE EVERYTHING I HAVE LEFT... WITHOUT YOU... THERE'S NOTHING FOR ME... But now... I can't bring you back... I can't." She tried to open the mausoleum again, failing again and started to feel hot, she looked at the scissors again but with a different target in mind this time as she started to have dangerous thoughts, but that hot sensation started to make her feel uncomfortable and she noticed that one of Saiki's rings was on fire. Suddenly, so fast that she couldn't see it, flames erupted almost touching the ceiling, abruptly coming to an end.

If Tsukihi felt fear in her life before, it was nothing compared to now. The monstrous being that emerged from the flames could only be described as the incarnation of fear itself. It had massive black wings that reached both sides of the room, a slender black body like coal. the being's skin was full of cracks, ablaze below the surface like lava and its eyes were glowing, made of pure fire as well as its hair. On the top of the head, there were two curved, massive black horns and what looked like a fire crown. The being was floating, although its wings weren't moving and as it looked around, it saw Saiki's body and blood, making eye contact with Tsukihi. She started to move back, still on the floor until her back reached the wall. The being raised a hand and started to analyze it, turning and flexing its fingers. After a few seconds, the demon touched its own chest and flames engulfed its body one more time. Tsukihi looked at the window, maybe she should run away, but what that thing was going to do with Saiki's body?

The flames stopped like they were never there one more time and Tsukihi tilted her head when a girl, smaller than Yunna appeared. If someone asked Tsukihi to describe an angel, she could try to do it but no matter how much she would speculate or how far she pushed her imagination, nothing could come even close to this girl's perfection. She had the most beautiful tone of blonde hair Tsukihi ever saw, it was like shining gold and her red eyes were even more beautiful than Tsukihis when she used her power, it was a more vivid tone of red, like blood. Her wings were smaller and white, which she folded behind her back. Every trace was delicate and perfect. Her skin was translucid and she was wearing a white set of clothes with golden details, it looked like an overcoat over a blouse, a skirt with white stockings and suspenders with golden laces. She stepped on the floor now, and looked down, realizing she was stepping on a puddle of blood. She faced Tsukihi again opening a wide smile before speaking:

"YAHOOOOOOO! It is a pleasure to meet ya, oneechan, I'm Aki ~tehee~" She gave a sideway V sign with her right hand while posing like an idol with one leg up, winking and sticking out her tongue. The image was a little ruined by Saiki's decapitated body in the background and by her feet that were dripping blood.

"Huh?" Tsukihi let that escape her lips after hearing the girl's first words and asked:  
"You're one of those beings from the rings, but why are you here?"

"I just receive a signal to rise, so I caaaaaaaame, judging by this mess, I think you're the one that killed my master, right? Yep, by the look on your face, I can tell. Kukuku."  
"What do you want? Saiki's already dead."  
"Ummm, I don't know what I want, honestly. How silly of me... Lol."

She giggled and Tsukihi wished she could still use her mausoleum to shred that annoying kid to pieces. Yunna was far more intelligent and respectful than this brat.

"I think this is to be expected." Tsukihi started talking, stopping the blonde girl that was poking Teruhashi's cheeks, making her turn on her heels. Tsukihi was looking at the rings on Saiki's hand.

"Yunna was the brain, that explains the symbols, the runes, _the knowledge_. So I guess that makes you the muscles, what those scratches indicate? Scars? I guess that makes you a brainless fighter." Tsukihi was going to keep insulting the girl, but she answered with a smile:

"Ooooh, those scratches? Nah, they're not scars, those are-"

Tsukihi saw nothing, she just felt impact and pain as her back hit the wall and Aki's right hand was crushing her throat, holding her off the ground. She opened her eyes and realized her mistake. Even with that angelical look and silly behavior, that girl still was the same demonic being she saw before. Her face was livid and her red eyes were gone, it looked like the new ones were filled with liquid gold. Her wings color became golden and she stretched her two golden wings, making golden light appear on her head forming a golden halo. She continued with a different voice:

"Those are the marks I left when I tried to break free of the place I was imprisoned, human. Your race has always been presumptuous and disrespectful. I 've changed my form as a sign of gratitude to you, for releasing me of my confinement. I showed my gratitude to a low life form such as yourself and yet, you dare to use that insolent tongue of yours to insult me, a celestial being? You filthy sack of meat."

Tsukihi thought that she was going to die, so she thought _sorry_ one more time, trying to look at Saiki's body, but Aki let go of her and she fell, gasping for air while the angel went back to her _normal_ self.

"Hmmm, ooooh, you still haven't told me your name oneechan, that's not very polite. Buuh buuh."

She crossed her index fingers making an X to show her disapproval, making the sound effect with her mouth. Maybe if Tsukihi wasn't on the floor, almost dead after being choked by the girl, she would've found her cute. Tsukihi knew that she shouldn't be disrespectful, but she really didn't care if she was killed now, at least she wouldn't have to do it herself.

"Aka- Akane Tsukihi." She whispered still touching her neck.  
"You know Tsukihi-oneechan, it makes me sick to the core being forced to call a human _master,_ but that man wasn't a normal human, was he?"  
"No, he was something more."  
"Eeeeh? You also said that someone called Yunna was the brain? Who might that be?  
"His other ring, the one that... Controls his mental powers. You control his body or physic strength powers and the blue ring serves as a limiter." Tsukihi explained what she knew after she spied on Kuusuke when he was doing tests using the rings.

"Interesting, so that other being also calls him master, right? He seems like quite the remarkable guy. Why did you murder him if you loved him by the way?" She asked out of nowhere leaving Tsukihi stunned.  
"I guess that was too blunt, my baaaad. Why did you relieve him of his status as a living being if you had a feeling of strong fondness for him?" She giggled at her own joke.

"It's complicated.. He- He let me do it. He let me kill him because I- I asked." She whispered the last part.  
"Ooooh, so you were so pissed that you asked him to let you murder him so you could feel better, right? The guy you love? Hahahahahaha, that's amazing. The only thing you humans triumph over other beings... Being idiots." She laughed harder and looked again at her dead master:

"I don't know what will happen if he disappears, but I don't want to risk going back to them... So I guess I'll just endure having a human as my master, for now. I hope he's not boooooring."

She went and picked up Saiki's head and sat his body, placing his head on his neck, trying to make it steady. Tsukihi had a quick glance at Saiki's face and looked away, the look on a person's face after death wasn't something poetic or peaceful as some books or movies may suggest, it was rather brutal and horrific and she couldn't look at his face like that.

"What ya doing Tsukihi-oneechan, why won't you look at him, you're the one that murdered him in the first place. What the hell?" Aki was confused but turned away from her, facing Saiki, remembering:

"Oh, oh, oh. I forgot to ask you. How many minutes have passed since you killed him?" She tilted her head a little.  
"Maybe fifteen or twenty minutes... I don't really know."  
"Awwwwww, damn. I can't bring him back like this, his brain must be gone by now. I ain't calling a vegetable my master, Nuh, huh. I'm out!" She was about to push his body down again when she felt something. The feeling of danger was so alarming that she jumped back instantly assuming her celestial form middle air. A voice spoke inside her head:

_'Oriana... Bring the dawn... Upon us.'_

The presence vanished as fast as it came and Aki returned to her human form. Tsukihi noticed the serious look on her face as she analyzed just before she suddenly started levitating and her halo appeared, grew and intensified. Some parts of the halo disappeared forming a pattern, like if someone carved the details on the light. Four edges also appeared facing opposite directions as the halo started to slowly spin. All her wings appeared. A second pair grew below the first and a third below the second. Tsukihi understood the concept of a 'Celestial" now as the six golden wings were in display, the pressure of only being close was insane, she felt like her body was too close to a huge fire, she even started to feel pain mixed with the pressure against her body. Aki approached and touched Saiki's head again, reciting:

"**I did not give you permission to leave, spirit. Nor did I give you permission to succumb, flesh**." She turned and chanted to Tsukihi, pointing one finger.  
"**You, who took what wasn't yours to take, shall pay the price, let your sin** **be buried by your blood.**"

Tsukihi felt pain as her arm was slightly cut and her blood floated through the air, going towards the floor, touching Saiki's blood, making the coagulation revert like a movie being rewind. The blood started moving towards his wound, entering his body again, and after the floor was clean, she touched his throat and a few seconds later his neck had no wound at all, not even a scar. Tsukihi couldn't believe her eyes as Aki spoke:

"Time to wake him up, let's see how do you know my name and if you're worth saying it."

Before that, she noticed his glasses on the floor and put it on him, but that action didn't feel right to her... Why did she do that? She wondered while touching his forehead.

"Wake." A few seconds and Saiki opened his eyes and said with a low but steady voice:

"YUNNA!"

* * *

A flash of green light appeared and smoke materialized into Yunna's true form, making Aki jump back. Yunna positioned herself in front of Saiki but not really facing forward, she just looked around and faced the winged girl. Both beings were face to face, and after a few seconds, Yunna broke the silence:

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen seraph. I am Yunna. I ask your forgiveness for my rudeness, I am the one who called your true name, but if that name still means something to you, I can assume that you haven't accepted my master yet."

This whole time, Aki was on guard, her hands were wide open and she could spawn her holy swords anytime, but the stance Yunna was taking also indicated she could summon a weapon. By her position, Aki predicted it could only be a two-handed weapon, maybe a poleaxe, a spear, a glaive or a scythe. Yunna smiled after hearing her thoughts.

"Remarkable. For you to narrow the possibilities based on my stance alone, you must be an amazing fighter. You are indeed correct, it is a scythe."

Yunna didn't move but a grip started to materialize from her hand, slowly extending until it started to make a curve, revealing the blade. It was a magnificent dark scythe, the blade was next to the floor and the end of the handle had an ornament made of black feathers. The tension was in the air as Aki also slowly spawned two swords made of pure golden light which turned into ornamented blades with red jewels encrusted on its handle. After a few seconds of silence, Aki spoke:

"That's a cool scythe, I'll give you that. You have style. Can you tell me how do you know my name, Yunna-oneesama?" Aki was ready to make the swing anytime and cut this country in half, but Yunna answered:

"Once you did touch my master's skin, I was able to gather all information available about you, since you don't know about his powers, that are now flowing deep inside your body. At least, not yet."  
"Ummm I don't know Yunna-oneesama, I can't tell what is your true intention, but you're weird. I don't feel any danger coming from you, so you must be really good at hiding your true intentions, which is weird, or you're really a harmless being, which is weirder."  
"I have no personal interest in fighting. My sole purpose is to serve my master. I do not possess any hidden intentions, and my will belong to my master alone." Yunna said and opening her hand again, the scythe turned into ashes.

"You sure you wanna let your guard down? I can change my mind and kill y'all, you know?" Aki smiled and Yunna said:

"Before you can swing the twin blades of the twilight, I will erase you from this world and sent back to the Lev-"

Yunna never finished because Aki pushed forward, but one step was enough, one step and Yunna moved. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Yunna teleported a close distance, next to Aki, already holding her scythe behind her body, and making a half-turn, swung her weapon upwards using one hand, cutting through both Aki's swords. The aftershock of the swing made a loud noise when it also destroyed the ceiling, leaving a very distinct shape of the wideness and range the scythe had. Yunna finished her half-turn, ending behind Aki which allowed her to bring down her scythe and spin it alongside her body with a fluid and elegant move that would put the blade on the blonde girl's throat but she let go of her broken blades, which turned into light and spawned two more while ducking and dodging the incoming slice. After the black scythe passed above her head, she did a fast front flip, ending with her feet on the far wall behind Saiki and putting pressure, destroyed the wall as she lanced herself against Yunna who already had 9 green spears ready, launching all at once towards Aki. The angel dodged and deflected a few spears and was about to make a crossed slash to cut Yunna in half when she disappeared again and in her place, two green spears appeared, going at her, while the brunette materialized above. Aki couldn't dodge the spears, so she had to deflect, which gave Yunna the opening she needed. Yunna crushed the angel on the ground with her right foot while putting her scythe around her neck. It looked like an eternity but that fight took around ten seconds to end. Yunna was above Aki, her blades on the floor, vanishing into a golden light and the dark Scythe's blade touching her neck. Aki could feel that any movement would result in her death so she just spoke like this after a few seconds:

"You didn't move. Did you teleport? That's cheating, oneesama. Also, you were going to speak their names? Did you really saw _everything_ about me?"

She somehow still couldn't feel any harm coming from Yunna even with the blade on her neck and the brunette's foot on her back pushing her down. What really made her uncomfortable was the weapon, because something definitely harmful was coming from the scythe itself.

"Yes, I indeed know everything about you and yes, I have no restrictions or limitations that prevent me from uttering their names, _the Leviathans_."

Aki could feel the pressure coming from the scythe and screams coming from the blade, that gave her the information she needed. Yunna was something stronger than a Celestial and with that Scythe, she was certain:

"You're one of the- You're one of the celestial reapers, aren't you, Yunna-oneesama?" She was cautious, trying not to get killed, but again, Yunna answered without emotion:

"What I was, does not matter anymore. If you have no intention of harming my master or the ones he holds dear, I have nothing against you, Fallen seraph."

She said that while turning her scythe into ashes again, taking her foot off her back allowing her to get up. Aki turned around and faced her as she also transformed into her human form and walked towards Saiki, not bothered by the proximity between them.

Aki was amazed, to say the least. Yunna was freaking cool, she was stylish, gorgeous and strong. She let go of her swords and her golden feathers started to crumble. The effect was beautiful because every feather also turned into golden light before touching the ground. She turned back into her human form, but without wings this time and smiled:

"I think I'm taking the Yuri route here because of you, Yunna-oneesama. You're sooooo cool." Aki approached and clung on Yunna's arm as if the last minutes never happened, starting to giggle. Yunna looked at her and asked:

"May I assume your current behavior to be a subjective acceptance to my master, Fallen seraph?" Aki's face brightened as she smiled:

"I love when you called me that. Yea, yea, yea. I'll accept him as my master. I'm a little curious as well, he he." She looked at Saiki, but he wasn't looking at her, he was next to Tsukihi who's hands were sealed by Yunna at the moment she was summoned. He was sitting by her side looking at her face, but she wasn't looking at him, she just kept staring at the ground. After a few minutes where Aki started sniffing and hugging Yunna, who kept ignoring her, Tsukihi finally asked:

"How did you- Managed to get back? What about the psychological and physical wounds that you suffered? How are you even alive right now?"  
_"Yare Yare, you really made me work for it, didn't you?"_ Saiki sighed and wondered for a few seconds before explaining:

_"I stole an idea from Teruhashi, something she did to me before. I wanted you to fulfill your objective, so you could really move forward, but I already knew that you wouldn't. No matter what happened to you, I could still see that silly girl behind that false mask of rage and madness, then I remembered."_ Saiki paused for a long time making her look up at him.

_"You always hated using your mask, so I just had to make you let go of this one too. I asked Yunna to protect my brain so I wouldn't __be affected__ like Aiura was. She used all the power I gave her to make it last long enough for Aki to come out and save the day."  
_"What? How could you possibly have known that Aki would come out?"  
_"It was a big gamble. After Teruhashi started talking to you, Yunna and I shared some information, and one big piece of that info was about Aki. Yunna noticed that the being inside the ring also had a triggering system just like hers, but what could it be the switch? Yunna's trigger was love and hate at the same place at the same time, so I guessed it could be something similar, or completely the opposite. Yunna told me another major detail: The being inside the red ring is evil, it enjoys murder and destruction, a dark entity with a deranged and sadistic mind. That's what she told me."_

"Yaaaaaaan, Yunna-oneesama you called me of such bad things but I'll become an M for you if you want me to. Fuyufuyufuyufuyu."

That sound was the sound Aki was making while hiding her head inside Yunna's robe, rubbing her face against her stomach. Yunna's face was emotionless but Saiki could almost see a small sign on top of her head saying: _Kill me, please._

"Could you stop sexually harassing her, Aki? This isn't an M rated history."  
_'Yet'_ Saiki added smirking.

Suddenly, she was right next to him, her fingers pointing at his throat like a knife, her face murderous again as she spoke:

"I haven't given you permission to speak like that towards me, human. Know your place you-" But before she could finish her monologue, Saiki just pointed his hand towards her.

**THUD.**

The angelical girl was on her knees after some kind of force pushed her down. She instantly looked over her shoulders to see if Yunna was responsible for this, but the look on her face and her hands behind her back told her she wasn't.

"How dare you... YOU INSOLENT HUMAN!"

She shouted and got up from the floor assuming her celestial form again, her six wings somehow were even bigger than before. Saiki pointed his right hand and this time, used his mouth:

"Kneel."

**THUD.**

The swords were on the floor, the wings were being pushed down, and she was on her knees again, dumb folded. Saiki spoke before she could use her devil form as well:

"Quit it, I'll just use it again on your last form because you're the insolent being here Aki. Who taught you that humans aren't worth enough to even speak to you? Another celestial being perhaps? Well, Whoever taught you that was wrong because here I am, a mere human... Stomping on your divine pride, so go ahead, try again so I can shred any illusion you may still have of your superiority."

Saiki was up right next to her, and the contrast was amazing. The celestial being with huge wings and an impressive aura on her knees looking up to a pink-haired human in a high school uniform. Aki stared at him for a few seconds and finally said:

"I think- I think you just got me back from the Yuri route... Master. I apologize for my behavior so please, punish me to your heart's content guwhehehehe." She was breathing heavily and her face was red. Saiki cried internally. Another crazy being in his life. Aki let go of her form again and stood up, but her face revealed only surprise and this time Yunna took a step forward, explaining:

"The true acceptance was necessary. Now you have access to our master's powers."

Saiki sat again next to Tsukihi and watched in silence as Aki went to ask Yunna about the changes she had just suffered, which were the limitations and how did her powers could sync with Yunna. Saiki continued to explain his plan:

_"This was the last part of the plan. For her to accept me, I had to show power, she's like an animal, she'll only respect what she fears. Going back to what I was saying... I asked Yunna for more details but she had just one more. She said the evil being, who loved death and destruction, was also something resembling a sacred spirit, a holy deity or in common words, an angelical presence. That made me go all in and I guessed that her trigger was __something __related to life and death, I also had a second guess which was purity and perversion but I chose the former."_ He paused and waited to see if she wanted to add or ask anything, but she just kept listening.

_"So I just thought, how about getting killed by someone that doesn't actually want to do it? Someone who will kill me and later regret it, wishing I wasn't really dead? Also, someone who will kill me at a different place in a different time from the real place and time that I'll really die? It fitted so perfectly that was uncomfortable for some time thinking about how perfect the situation turned out to be_ _but, in the end_,_ I took the risk."_ Saiki felt her gaze on him, but he kept looking forward to his rings that turned out to be two girls, and the two fainted human girls, one on the ground and one on the bed. If his mother barged in right now.

"So you played me, huh?" Tsukihi asked, oddly, without any hint of anger in her voice.  
_"No. I needed your help_ _but__ you were too pissed to give it to me, so I wanted to shake you out of it by using shock therapy."  
_"What's the fucking difference? Don't bullshit me Kusuo. And wouldn't you be pissed too?"  
_"I'm not trying to bullshit you. I want to ask you what happened there, why couldn't you get out years ago, and how did you manage to_ _escape now."  
_"I'm not sure that you're off the hook yet. It was just confusion after killing you that made me regret doing it. I'm not sure if I should tell you anything." She looked away again.

_"Stop Tsukihi, just stop. You can be mad at me but I know that you can't be that mad, so tell me, I want to know what happened to you."  
_"Why are you faking interest? It's not really like you care, you just want to analyze me to make sure I'm not a threat, right?"

Saiki signed, his plan worked beautifully, but this part wasn't going where he wanted. Saiki pointed his hand and the cuffs disappeared. Tsukihi looked at her hands glaring at Saiki and suggestively glanced towards Teruhashi.

"You think I changed my mind? That I'll forget everything and be your friend again?"  
_"Yare Yare, you're such a pain. Can't you see how bitchy you're acting right now?"  
_"Oh. I'm sorry if I was stuck inside another dimension alone for TEN years, sorry if-"  
_"Yea, could you just stop repeating this shit, I get it. What you're going to do now that you're back? Have you talked to your aunt yet?"_

Tsukihi stood in silence for a few seconds before answering looking at the ground:

"Auntie and my cousin died a few years ago in a car crash. I- I devoted myself to hate you and kill you so I could have an objective in my life but I can't even do that."  
_"So-"  
_"Yea, I'm alone. All alone without any relatives ten years after I vanished. I intended to live however I could after killing you, until the day I could put an end to myself, but I can't do that either, Ha ha... What a fucking joke." She shook her head.  
_"You're not alone, you still have me."_ Saiki said, and she turned facing him with the most disgusted face he ever saw in a human being.  
"I prefer to die alone in some alley than to rely on you again. Fuck off."

She dismissed him and looked forward again, resting her head against the concrete wall. She watched the two celestials beings fighting, Yunna trying to defend herself from Aki's sexual assault, the blondie trying to grope her and take off her clothes. Later, Yunna was the one trying to refrain Aki from taking off her own clothes. Tsukihi was lost, what now? Where should she go from here? Her objectives, her motivations were all ripped from her in an instant and she was now an empty shell without purpose, how could that happen after all those years of suffering?

_"I_'m _not going to offer you this again so choose your answer carefully. Do you want to live here for some time?"_ Tsukihi turned again and tried to read his true intentions.  
"Yea, that would be fun. Hey mom, this is a girl I imprisoned for ten years inside a parallel dimension and now she's back and needs shelter. Just stop, ok? I don't want your fucking pity." She spat the words.  
_"Do you think I'm feeling pity for you? You got me wrong here, I'm asking if you want to live here, but you'll have_ _to find a job and pay rent. What? Expecting pity?"_ Saiki asked when she looked at him with a frown.

"Ummm, are you seriously thinking about us living together? Are you mental?"  
_"You're the one to talk, huh? You just murdered me. I'm not delusional to believe we can have a healthy relationship, but with this, I can help you create a new life."_

Tsukihi never imagined this to happen, she went from decapitating to living together in a few minutes. It was somehow unreal.

"Ummm... Until I can figure something out. I may be forced to use a room here. If your mom is not against." Saiki was about to say his mom wouldn't be against when his mom herself whispered she wasn't against:

"I'm not against."

Saiki signed and opened the door to see both his parents on their knees falling forward. They looked around and the scene was odd, to say the least. Aki half-naked, trying to undress Yunna, who was next to the wall, wearing what they could only consider cosplay. On the bed, a gyaru wearing her sexy pajamas was now sleeping soundly and on the floor a blue-haired girl that could be also sleeping or dead, they couldn't tell. In the far wall, Saiki and a red-haired girl sitting on the floor next to each other talking and the roof, the floor and the walls destroyed.

_"I told you not to pry. Seriously."  
_"KU-CHAN WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?" She asked and quickly added:  
"Papa, don't look." Kuniharu was looking at Aki and got both eyes pierced by her fingers.  
"WHERE IS THE GREEN... THINGY? WHY IS THERE SO MANY GIRLS IN HERE? WHY IS THAT GIRL ALMOST NAKED? WHY ARE THESE GIRLS COSPLAYING IN HERE? WHY IS KOKOMI-CHAN ON THE GROUND? WHO IS THAT GIRL ON YOUR BED? WHY DID YOU IMPRISON SOMEONE FOR TEN YEARS? WHO IS THIS RED-HAIRED GIRL? AND MOST IMPORTANT... WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CEILING?" Kurumi was nervous, looking everywhere while pushing the blind Kuniharu outside and shutting the door close.

_"I think you may have your priorities backward."_ Saiki said, but she just whispered in return with a smile:  
"You surely aren't trying to be funny right, Ku-chan? You have some explaining to do."

She approached and touched Teruhashi's body, checking if she was alive and moved closer, stopping in front of them with her hands on her hips. Saiki explained almost everything in detail again, stopping only to get tissues for his mother. She used 2 boxes while hearing the whole story. After Saiki finished, he needed some water, so Yunna teleported some for him. Kurumi was sitting and after hearing everything made a long reverence towards Tsukihi, apologizing.

"I'm sorry for all the suffering you went through caused by my son, please allow this family to take responsibility." She pleads with her head down and Tsukihi was visibly uncomfortable.  
"Eeeeer, there's no need for you to bow like this. Kusuo already offered me a place to stay, this is enough."  
"NO! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! ALLOW US TO COMPENSATE YOU MORE!" Kurumi was fierce and Tsukihi kept saying no.  
"There's no need, I don't want anything- You don't have anything that I want, so please just let it go." She was trying to force Kurumi up but the woman was very strong.  
"Then, marry Kusuo!" She said looking up with a serious face, making Saiki spit his water forward and Tsukihi just sat pretending she didn't hear that.  
_"What are you saying? I'm not marrying anyone."_ Saiki said, while Yunna teleported to clean his face and the floor with a small towel. Kurumi pierced him with a death stare before saying:

"You don't get to choose young man, you have to take care of the girl you hurt, and marrying her is the right way."  
_"Yare yare, how obnoxious. I'm not marrying anyone."  
'Should I kill her, my master?'_ Aki asked, looking at Kurumi and Kusuo just quickly answered for her to stay out of this.  
"YES, YOU ARE." Kurumi shouted and Saiki's dad kicked the door open, his eyes red, looking at the wall while asking:

"Kusuemon... You're getting married?"  
_"Yare Yare, I wish I had one mausoleum to go for a few years."_ He said towards Tsukihi, realizing that might still be offensive, but instead she tried to hide a smile. That gave Saiki some hope that she could still be the same girl he used to know.

"I always wanted to meet you, Ms. Saiki, I- I always loved your eggrolls... They reminded me how momm- The ones my mother used to make."

She finished with a sad face, and Kurumi's face was like a waterfall. Kurumi hugged her and Saiki was apprehensive about her reaction, but he only saw shock all over her face. She looked at Kurumi's hair, pressing her lips together, trying to hold the tears in, and Saiki just smiled.

"Come now, Tsukihi-chan. I'll show your room, you can use Kuusuke's old room for now. Tell me more about yourself-" She towed the girl outside by her hand and Tsukihi complained.

_'You've changed more than I thought Kusuo... You don't look the old you at all. That's really fucking annoying, you know?'_

She allowed herself to be dragged outside. After the door was closed Saiki was relieved his plan worked well, it was really just like he thought, Tsukihi suffered but most of her rage wasn't true at all, that girl must be the materialized definition of the word _tsundere_. Now for the other problems. After Yunna was given permission to use force to stop Aki, they were both dressed and standing still waiting for their orders. Aki was sobbing after being hit in the head by Yunna once or twice. Aiura was asleep and Saiki approached, followed by both Aki and Yunna. Aki was in awe and Saiki asked himself if those quick mood swings were really part of her personality.

"Wooooow, it's like I'm him. I know what he's trying to do without him telling me, this master-servant link is amazing." Yunna just waited in silence, she was the personification of manners and etiquette. Saiki pinched Aiura's cheek and she screamed:

"WAAAAH! Ku- Kusuo? What's going on? What are you doing in my room? Oh." She touched her chest and Saiki waited.

"Where is the red-haired girl? Akane something. She's dangerous. I don't know if you already met her Kusuo, but she's really dangerous. You should stay away from her at any cost."  
_"Yea, about that... She lives with me now."_ Saiki said and Aiura just stared.  
"Sigh. Kusuoooooo. I saw something in my crystal ball about a very disturbing future connecting you, a blondie, a brunette, and a red-haired. They were all linked to the destruction of the earth. I usually don't tell the future, but you have to know first handed. I can see you already met all of them so the earth is pretty much doomed, right?" Saiki looked at Yunna and she teleported Aiura's crystal ball.

"Look again, watcher. Try to see the future where this plain of existence is destroyed." Yunna said, giving Aiura her crystal ball.  
"What did you call me?"  
"We, Celestials, have a name for individuals who can disrupt the universal flow and see what cannot be seen, we called them: _Watchers._"

Aiura just stared at her and after a few seconds looked at her crystal ball while sneaking glances at Yunna. She put his sheets on her head like a hood and then started making jutsus seals with her hands. Saiki covered his face sighing, wishing they didn't get a copyright strike.

_"Do you really need to do this kind of stuff to get in the mood?"  
_"Nah, I just got used to, it's not really required anymore."

Aiura could see everything now that someone took off the sphere's props. She forced her power to show the future she saw, but something was different. She could see now that the future where the earth was destroyed only happened because Saiki wasn't present and nobody was able to stop a fight between a golden-winged beast and a black hooded... Woman? Could be a beast as well, since she also had a pair of dark wings and a giant scythe. That fight resulted in the total destruction of earth and the death of the golden beast in the end. Aiura looked at the two girls realizing they were the two beings she just saw fighting.

"Tch."

Aki clicked her tongue and made a pout in frustration after discovering she would've died if she fought against Yunna one on one. The future she forced to appear wasn't valid anymore, she knew that because she saw the images crumble instead of turning into mist or spinning. That indicated the specific path was left behind, belonging to another timeline now.

"You knew about this?" Aiura asked.  
_"I discovered just today, I didn't know that you already saw this long ago. Well, that's ok since it's already behind. How's your body?"_ Saiki asked and quickly explained what happened to her inside the mausoleum and why she was attacked.

"You really think you can trust her, Kusuo?" She used a serious voice.  
_"We'll see, but for now, I'll just _keep _an eye on her and go with the flow."  
_"Huh? This is not something you'd say. Did something happen? Where's my annoyed, ironic, arrogant and indifferent Kusuo that I love so muuuuuch."  
_"You _notice_ that you didn't praise me at all, right?"_ Aki laughed out loud and Yunna just looked away, trying to hide a smile.

_"Anyway, it will take too long to explain now. I'll explain to you some other time. Since you're okay, I'll send you home for now and we'll talk later."_ Aiura was about to jump on him when he used the teleportation. It was like visualizing the place and sending the person or thing to that place... It was like a mix between-

_'Clairvoyance, Teleportation and Apport.'_ Yunna answered and Saiki stared at her for some time until Aki interrupted their stare contest by loudly chewing some chips she found on Saiki's desk.

"HMMMMMM... I gotta say, there aren't many good sides of having... A human body, but food... Human food is sooooo good, OMG." Saiki wanted to tell her to calm down, it was just some chips but decided not to. Imagine if she were to taste coffee jelly.  
"What's coffee jelly, I want to try some, master."

He sat again and Yunna followed him. Even while sitting on the floor she was gracious and compose, she was sitting on her heels and Aki stood beside her before laying down resting her head on her lap while finishing her chips. Saiki was caught off guard when Yunna's hand started stroking Aki's hair, like a mother with a child.

"Waaaaaa, this feels good... How do I feel so comfortable around you, it's like we have known each other forever Yunna-oneesan. Gwuhehehe... Gwuhehehehe." She really enjoyed doing those strange noises, it was kind of cute though.

_"Yare Yare... Tell me Yunna."_ Yunna already knew what he wanted to know and started:

"The dream you had, where I said you were not my master was the only way I found to make you aware of my presence and to prevent you from ignoring your feelings, for all the effects, that was a lie. I had to say that to prevent you from getting too comfortable with the situation you were in, I needed you to feel troubled. That was the first and last time I had to lie to you. When I stated my objective I was referring to the teleportation you just used master, that's what evolving with my master means. It means learning and explaining to you how your powers really work."

Saiki was in silence, absorbing everything.

"You always saw your powers as incomplete, failures or obstacles to a normal life, but the answer to truly control your powers are your powers themselves. Master just did not know how to use them, and this is the meaning of our existence. Your brother created us with the sole intention of restraining your powers, but to achieve that he used your energy to awake and program us, developing a link between our energy core- Forgive me, humans called it _soul_. The moment your power mixed with ours and our energy directly contacted yours, part of your _soul_ got inside us and vice versa, developing what we have now. Every time I use a combination of powers and I am called back to my vessel, my experience, my thoughts, my memories... Everything also comes back to your mind, the reason master was able to understand how to use teleportation just now is because you already learned how to do it from me. It felt natural to use it because, in theory, we are individuals but in practice we are the same being. My mind reconnects to yours and within the information about the power itself." Saiki understood her explanation, but something wasn't right.

_"You're telling me that I know how to use it because you learn it and transferred the way to do it after coming back to your ring, but how did you learn in the first place?"_ That was the true question.

"The link between us is strong, to the extent I can understand and use your powers freely but I, as a being, possess powers of my own. The power to manipulate time and the power to imprison souls. You can point my time manipulation as similar to your time travel master, but the difference is that I can directly affect other living beings. I used my own power and yours to go to the future the first time I had the chance and saw all of your evolved powers and how to use them, the phrases you created before activating a few of them after my advice to you, and how all your powers evolved to the point you could live a normal life using your own powers to restrain them."

_"What advice? You didn't give me any- Ah!"_ Saiki understood now, that was some Syfy subject. He didn't know about any advice because she didn't give him any. _Not yet_, at least. That instantly raised a question inside Saiki's mind: Knowing about the future like this... Wouldn't this affect the way the future progresses?

"Yes, and no. Since you and I are beings who knows how to manipulate time, we can do it freely, but every time we change something that affects anything other than ourselves, the results could be catastrophic. Gathering information is not a harmful action towards the timeline if the information comes from yourself."

_"You're telling me about the butterfly effect, but there's also another theory that says time flows continuously and any changes made in the past, with the objective of changing the future will result in the switch between both ends of the timeline, the future that I've created by altering the past is now my present, and my former present becomes the past. Nothing is lost, only the order is altered, but the changes in the past always leave scars, maybe it's the same with going to the future to change the present."_ Saiki never told this to anyone but apart from manga and anime, he used to read this kind of stuff about untested crazy theories, since he could test all of them himself.

"Partially correct, but that applies to actions alone, and changes in the future will only be felt when the present time reaches the future time. For example, if I go one day in the future to destroy the earth, tomorrow I'll see myself destroying the world, that's an example of direct interference. The gathering of information does not consist of direct interference in the timeline, it only results in a paradox."

Yunna was strange while talking about all that, her face transmitted a little hint of excitement, she was twisting her fingers and her eyes were open wider, she was speaking more freely and faster. That was an interesting change.

"Forgive me, master, I did not notice my behavior, I forgot to keep my composure because it has been so long since I could talk about these topics with another living being that I got carried away."  
_"Who said you have to always be like a robot? You can be yourself, don't worry. Continuing with our talk since our time is almost up."_ Saiki looked to the wall and returned his gaze to Yunna.  
"Yes, the looped paradox is simple. A future event being the cause of a past event, which becomes the cause of the future event. They both exist in the same timeline and are looped forever, even if it goes against the universal law, that is the power of the time travelers."

_'Bunch of cunts.'_ Aki thought with her eyes closed.

"Going back, have ever occurred master the idea to use your powers combined?"  
_"Actually, I __use my powers combined, but they become exhausting if used together."  
_"Forgive me for saying this, but you never combined your powers master, you just used them at the same time, which is different. That machine you and your brother created is the reason you couldn't do it, those devices were limiters but they restrained you by continuously draining your energy, never allowing you to reach your full potential and evolve but now with your full power at your disposal, you can use all of your powers at once and still be in perfect form."  
_"Using my powers... To stop my powers? Umm... Could you exemplify?"  
_"Combining three powers as you did before made you understand the basic concept of the mix. Before giving any more examples, I would like to explain about containment."  
_"Containment?"  
_"Yes, the majority of your containment powers come from your mental powers, such as telekinesis, clairvoyance, restoration, mind control and telepathy. Using combinations of these powers with others will allow you to greatly improve your arsenal and control, but they require training."  
_"What about you Aki, is there something I should know?"_ The girl snapped her eyes open and thought about it for a few seconds:

"Ummm, I was an angel, then I behaved badly and may have started a little war against a few other angels because I killed and stole a seraph's power. I got kicked out and sent to hell but even hell's ruler couldn't handle me so before I could rip his head off, he sent me to the deepest part of hell below the Tartarus, where they- Where the Leviathans are imprisoned. I believe your brother found a rock with a part of my body and used to invoke me, even if he didn't mean to. I remembered being pissed cuz I spent a few centuries fighting those dickheads and when I finally thought I was going to be free, I got imprisoned again. I guess that's pretty much it. Oh, and my demonic form was just something that happened after I murdered a few archangels on my way out and got cursed, they said that if I wanted to be a demon I should look like one. How ironic, right? Ha ha."

_"I would like a few more details about the casual little war between angels you just mentioned, I would also like for you to be normal but that may take some time so we'll talk later. Yunna, what about our mind link, how can I control it so I can block you two?"  
_"Aaaaah, that's just mean, master." Aki sat and made a pout while Yunna responded:  
"Feel the link with your telepathy and you'll have full control over it."  
_"Of course. Let me ask you one last thing, what can you tell me about the blue ring entity?"_ Suddenly, Yunna was wary.  
"All I can confirm is that by the time you decide to summon this being, we'll need to be ready to fight it because whatever it is, it's feeding on your energy and stacking up its own power." Saiki looked to the blue ring and exhaled heavily while Aki said:

"Oh yeah, I can feel the desire to be free. This thing is strong and it's becoming stronger as we speak. Well, when do we kill it?" She turned to Yunna for confirmation:  
"That decision rests on our master's hands, behave yourself, Aki."  
_"We'll talk later but that's enough for now, you can go back to your rings. Wait, where are the rings?"_ Saiki patted his pockets and found them empty.  
"They're here." Yunna said and transforming into green light, flew to his hand, followed by a red light. Saiki looked again and the two rings were in place again. He could feel his powers sealed. Saiki then looked at the wall and spoke:

"You can dive in now. I have a feeling we also need to talk."

A few seconds later, the last person in the room slowly got up and after a short walk, stood in front of the pink-haired boy. Saiki also stood up and got slapped in the face. That was some slap, he felt her nails scratch his cheek and his glasses fell off. He picked them up and faced Teruhashi who looked absolutely lovely with her dangerous gaze. She then grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the drops of blood from the scratch on his cheek. After that, she looked him in the eyes and whispered:

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk."

* * *

**Author's note:** Leave a review of your impressions so far, every critic is welcomed. Have a wonderful day, see you soon.


End file.
